Of Battles Yet to Come
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: SS/OC LM/OC The love of his life walked away from him 16 years ago. She had not even told him why it was his best friend she had choosen over him. But now she's back. Can he forgive and forget and can she finally tell him why she
1. Chapter 1

"You know what you have to do..._Priestess_." the voice snarled at her. The unmistakable sneer and loathing that the voice carried, left no doubt to the imagination. The voice was neither old nor young, male nor female. But is was the voice of her past, present and future and to disobey would have been her death and the death of the innocents.

" Yes. I know what must be done. But when this is over I will come for you. I will not stop until I have my revenge." She could only hope that her voice carried a strength in it that she did not seem to feel.

It's laughter rang out and sent shivers of ice down her spine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the gaping hole in space and time as it started to past thru.

"Of that I have no doubt my girl. Of that I have no doubt. And I shall be waiting. But remember this. Only thru saving the 3 innocents, righting the wrong and redeeming your love can you ever hope to destroy me. And I know that at least the last one will prove to be your downfall." And with that it was gone, leaving her with her destiny.

As she stood she thought back to a time when redeeming her love wouldn't have even been necessary. In fact she had already found it and bound it. Back in a time of summers at a castle, an old man with twinkling eyes and a certain orphaned boy who was as lonely as she was.

Quickly she gathered her things to leave and it occurred to her that this was her purpose. As sure as the prophecy that was thundered down on the day of her birth, this was her gift to her world. And she would make sure that nothing stood in her way.

"WHAT!" his shout echoed off the headmaster's office walls. "You can not be seriously thinking about having..._Her_...teaching the students."

The old man's blue eyes twinkled as if he was laughing inside but his face was set like stone. "No, Severus, I am not thinking about it. I have already contacted her and she has agreed to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position next week."

" Albus, you know I have not always agreed with your choice of teachers for the DADA but this time I must lodge a complaint about having to work with..._Her"_.

This time the twinkle disappeared and for a moment Snape wondered if he had gone to far. But as quick as it vanished, it came back again. And he was surprised to feel guilt and a little bit of fear over having offended this man.

"I'm sorry my friend. I spoke without thinking."

"No Severus. It's fine. I'm realize that I am springing this on you rather quickly and I apologize. I should have warned you when I thought about it first and not just now. But you understand my reasoning for wanting her here...now." Dumbledore questioned.

Many thoughts ran thru Snape's head as he accepted the apology. Yes, more warning would have been nice but he would have only stewed over it for weeks and made it all the more worse. Memories started to flick thru his mind of a time so long ago but not far enough back to numb the pain. Images of a red headed girl. Not red like those annoying Weasleys, but a deep dark almost wine colored red. With eyes so startlingly deep blue...No. Pushing those memories back to the deep recesses of his mind he turned to his headmaster.

"Nothing to forgive Albus. I...I will go and prepare some things that she'll need while she's here. If that is alright with you of course." he said.

"Of course. I know that she would appreciate that very much." Dumbledore spoke. Wondering whether or not to question the abrupt change in his Potions masters feelings.

Snape nodded his head and turned to go, but stopped at the office entrance. As if knowing what question he was about to ask, Dumbledore answered " Yes, Severus...she did ask about you. Asked if this was going to be hard on you. And asked that if you really had a problem that I let her know so that she would make arrangements to have another take her place."

Snape was startled to say the least. But not enough to realize the fruitlessness of asking it to be made so. She was simply one of a kind. Or rather one of only a dozen of a kind left. And none of the others could even come close to her. "No Headmaster. I know that, that is not in the best interest of anyone. She is the one. And she is the greatest one." With those parting words he strode from the office with his robes billowing out behind him.

Ah , Severus. I am sorry to do this to you my boy. Dumbledore bowed his head as he thought. If there was another way I would take it but she is Harry's last chance. We have all taught him what we can but she must show him the rest. Dumbledore closed his eyes and summoned the image of the woman they were speaking of. Wine colored hair, navy blue eyes...and the magical strength 10 times that of Voldemort. It was she who must train Harry now and show him everything. It was she who must fulfill her own prophecy and legacy. It was she who could help Harry win this war. The beautiful red haired love of Severus Snape's life and bane of his existence. The one he thought had wronged him. The one who had left him. The Irish Celtic High Priestess...Morrigan Badb.

_Morrigan -_

_Morrigan is the Irish Celtic goddess of destruction and creation. Oral tradition says the dying Celtic god Cu Chulainn was met by a beautiful chariot-mounted goddess, whose eyes and cloak were red. She cursed him to death, that his blood might fertilize the earth, then transformed herself into Badb Catha, the Raven of Battle who induces panic in warriors. Morrigan evolved into Morgana Le Fay, sorceress of Arthurian legend._

_Also the Morrigu; "Great Queen"; "Supreme War Goddess"; "Queen of Phantoms or Demons"; "Specter Queen"; shape-shifter. Reigned over the battlefield, helping with her magic, but did not join the battles. Associated with crows and ravens. The Crone aspect of the Goddess; Great Mother; Moon Goddess; Great White Goddess; Queen of the Fairies. In her Dark Aspect (the symbol is then the raven or crow) she is the goddess of war, fate and death; she went fully armed and carried two spears. Goddess of rivers, lakes, and fresh water. Patroness of priestesses and witches._

_Badb -_

_Badb is the Irish goddess of war. She often assumes the form of a raven or carrion-crow, her favorite disguise, and is then referred to as Badb Catha, meaning "battle raven". Not only did she take part in battles themselves, she also influenced their outcome by causing confusion among the warriors with her magic. The battle-field is often called 'land of Badb'. She formed part of a triad of war-goddesses with Macha (Nemain) and the Morrigan._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I own nothing except the OC of Morrigan. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

He stood on the balcony off his bedroom. Just watching the night sky and picking out the constellations. Orion, Ursa Major and of course Draconis. The dragon. That particular one was of importance to him. After all his only son was named after it. Draco. He was never one to show his feelings outwardly, but he was proud of the man his son was becoming. And after next year he would join his father in the ranks of the Death Eaters. Of course, Lucius Malfoy had always known that his son would follow in his footsteps. After all who was there to make it any different. From a young age he was taught about pureblood supremacy and mudblood genocide. Shown how fear created power and how power equaled respect whether it was given freely or not. Yes, Draco was his legacy. Of course he had to be otherwise the Dark Lord would kill both of them and he did not want to see his son die at the age of 17.

"We will be unstoppable" he laughed to himself.

_Always so full of yourself and always wrong aren't you Lucius. _

The words were not spoken out loud but rather in his head. It gave him a shock because the only one who could invade his thoughts was the Dark Lord. But this definitely was not his master. This was a female and he knew this voice.

_Oh yes you know me you great arrogant prick. In fact other then one other you know me better then anyone. I have come to talk so I want you to play nice, okay? _

He froze as recognition dawned on him and he watched as the figure walked across the field he had been looking out over. A brief flicker of surprise entered his mind wondering how she had managed to get passed the wards. But as soon as it had come it was gone. He should have counted himself lucky that she chose to make herself known from as far away as the field. After all with her powers she could have been sitting in his lap before he would have realized or been able to do anything about it.

_Glad to know that you acknowledge that, Lucius. And I chose to give you fair warning so do not ever forget that. _

"Get out of my head you bitch before I forget my manners," he sneered.

Before he knew it she had disappeared and was beside him with her wand pointed to his throat. He tried to swallow his fear but it refused to leave and his body betrayed him with a violent shudder.

"Glad to know I still have the effect on you my love. But I did tell you to play nice." He could hear the sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Wh...What is you want Priestess?"

"Oh come now Lucius. You do not have to be so formal with me. After all you have called me a great many things but very rarely Priestess. I do remember Goddess once but that was what...16 years ago. And I recall you also said Love of My Life." she replied not without something akin to nostalgia. She dropped her arm and stepped back from him then.

"And you thru that back in my face did you not?" he growled

For a moment he thought he saw regret flash across her face. But it was gone so quickly he thought he could have imagined it. Then his fears came back as he wondered why she had returned after all these years.

"Why. Are. You. Here. Morrigan?" he spit out, fear clouding his eyes and judgement.

"Don't worry my favorite little Death Eater lapdog. I have not come for my son."

"Don't you dare call him your son. He is my son. He is my legacy. The only part of you that resided in him is the soft spot he seemed to have concerning Mudbloods and I got that out of him a long time ago." Lucius Malfoy drew himself up to his full height and stared at the beautiful woman, eyes flashing as if made of chrome. Not that his height mattered for Morrigan was tall for a woman. Almost equal his height truth be told and if she drew herself up she would have seemed to tower over him.

But the woman never moved. Never stepped back and never took her eyes off him. And in an instant he regretted everything that he had said.

She didn't move or say a word but her blue eyes turned to black and he could feel the electricity of her magic fill the air. Almost involuntarily, he jumped back. How had he forgotten how bad her wretched temper was. How could he have forgotten what pissing her off meant.

"I...I... Please Morrigan. Narcissa is just inside in bed."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT NARCISSA BLACK!"

"And Draco is just down the hall." he whispered.

That did it. It was almost unnerving how the anger drained out of her so fast. The air stilled and her face dropped. Her eyes had returned to blue but there was something wrong. Lucius was surprised to see tears shining in her eyes . She turned away from him to look up to the heavens.

She gave a soft laugh that held no mirth. "Draconis. Of course that's the only one I can see. Anytime I look to the sky. Anywhere that I am in the world. It's the first and only one I can see. And every time I see it, I lose a piece of my soul."

That's when Lucius saw her. Not the wine haired, blue eyed beauty who stole his heart only to break it 16 years ago. Not the woman who had never loved him. Not the woman who used him for her own purposes. But instead he saw a mother. A mother who for 16 yrs had dreamt of her son every night. Had missed his first smile, first laugh, first day of school. And in that moment he felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Morrigan. I know it must have been hard on you"

She came round to face him again. He really did look sorry but she knew deep down that it was not a real emotion for him. Lucius Malfoy, Senior Death Eater, Right Hand Man to the most evil piece of shit on this plane of existence, did not have real feelings. Which was why she had used him as she had. Draco had not been part of the deal but he was a most welcome one. Giving him up to this ...man for lack of a better word, was the hardest thing she had ever done. But she had done it to save her son's life as well as the life of some just as precious to her.

"Why Lucius. If I didn't know better I would say you're getting soft in your old age. But then again I was watching the initiation ceremony last night so I know that's not the truth"

His eyes tightened in anger and he took a step forward. "What is it that you want Priestess?"

Not backing up an inch and hardening her face and heart she told him. " I have come to fulfil my prophecy and to watch Tom Riddle die once and for all."

"DO NOT CALL MY LORD BY THAT NAME."

"Oh really Lucius. Don't you see the hypocritical crap that he hides behind. His father was a Muggle. He isn't a pureblood. He. Is. Not. A. Pureblood." she reminded him. Morrigan was not afraid of the so called "most evil wizard born". She was a Pureblood Celtic Priestess and not even Tom Riddle could harm her to any great extent.

"He is Salazar Slytherin's heir." he said but without the conviction of his last statement.

"Yeah, yeah I know all about it."

"Why else are you here, Morrigan?" he repeated. "I know you could have watched from the sidelines until the time came to face your fate."

"Well actually my dear boot licking minion. I also came to tell you that I have accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor at Hogwarts." her face was straight but inside she was laughing her ass off.

However the look that came over his face was enough to cause her to laugh out loud. Yes this was going to be most enjoyable.

"You can't...I won't... you won't..." he stammered incoherently. Then he was quiet and a maniacal gleam came into his eyes.

"You can't reveal yourself to him. That is part of our oath. You have to abide by it."

"You are right to some extent Luc...I can't reveal myself to him. Unless..."

And it was then that Lucius Malfoy realized that this woman before him had not been sorted into Slytherin because her favorite color was green.

"Unless what you tiresome creature from Hell"

Eyebrows raised and with a smirk that caused him great nervousness, she explained it to him.

" In our oath, when you forced me to give up my son to you, I swore that I would never reveal myself to him on purpose. But if for say he started to put 2 and 2 together and asked me about my past, I can't lie to him. If he notices that we have a connection or he starts to hear my thoughts or read my heart or if he notices things about his magic that mirror mine and he asks I can't lie to him. The longer he is near me the more he will begin his coming of age for a Celtic Priest. The more he'll be curious. So you see Lucius, no matter how hard you have tried to make him your son and ingrain in him that pureblood crap that Tom Riddle has been spouting for too long it was all for naught. Draco is my son and he will know it. He was a week old when I left but my Celtic blood carries the memories and knowledge of generations and he will remember soon enough."

"Now I must take my leave my dim-witted Death Eater piece of crap. I must get ready for next week. And don't think of refusing Draco his schooling or transferring schools because I will come for him. And even if you try to poison his mind against me before he comes back it will not work. He will feel the connection and it will be instinct to find out what it is," she threatened.

This caught Lucius off guard because each of those scenarios was running thru his mind. But he turned to her nonetheless with a small smile.

"Don't worry Mor...Priestess. Draco will be at school. For how else is he going to see you for what you are... a vicious life sucking bitch from which there is no escape."

Her laughter rang out over the summer's warm air and he started in surprise.

"Lucius ...My, my your class and nobility do leave you at the oddest moments don't they."

At that moment, Narcissa Malfoy stepped out onto the balcony and all the blood drained from her face. "Morrigan Badb..." she whispered.

"Hello Narcissa. Why, you look like you have seen a ghost." Morrigan smirked with anger erupting in her eyes.

Lucius could see if he did not intervene and ask Morrigan to be on her way that blood would spill and it wouldn't be from the Celt.

"Morrigan was just leaving Narcissa. And I have reminded her of her oath so Draco is safe". He conveniently left out the other parts to spare his wife any more shock or worry.

"Yes I am going now. But remember my words Lucius. And remember your oaths. As I will remember mine."

With that Morrigan vanished leaving the Malfoys in shock and denial. Narcissa fell to her knees and gasped. "She's going to take him away isn't she. She's going to take our son and when he learns what you did and how I helped you do it...he'll never forgive us. He'll hate us..."

Lucius wanted to tell her that would never happen. That it would be alright and he would do all in his power to ensure Draco never knew the truth. But he couldn't even believe the lies himself. So instead he wrapped his arms around his wife and helped her back into bed. Knowing that soon all of their lives would be changed and most assuredly not for the better.

"a vicious life sucking bitch...etc. this quote is from the great movie Armageddon starring Ben Affleck and Bruce Willis. It is my favorite line in a movie of all time


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Morrigan, as we can't have the students associating your name to what you are, I suggest you pick a new name and I'll officially inform the ministry tonight." Dumbledore said.

"Yikes! All the pressure" Morrigan laughed. " The last time you told me I could pick my own name you decided you didn't like it and changed it yourself."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled and he chuckled quietly. "Yes and if I remember correctly you were quite upset and all the furniture in my office was on the ceiling the next time I walked in."

"Well really, what kind of name is Matilda Shoemaker." she huffed. "At least you had the decency to tell everyone the truth afterward."

Still laughing at the memory, they settled into the chairs next to Albus' fireplace. Even knowing the dangers that lay ahead and the challenge of keeping her identity, they both could relax. One knowing that Harry would be getting the best teacher to help him access and control his dark magic. And one knowing that a prophecy would soon be fulfilled and she could soon live her life without worrying about what lay around every corner.

"I think that Shaye O'Malley has a nice ring to it."

"Can't get away from that Irish heritage of yours can you?" Minerva McGonagall chuckled as she entered the office.

Morrigan jumped up and hugged the older woman warmly. "No Aunt Minnie I can't. Who am I to deny the blood that flows thru my veins."

"Now there will be none of that Aunt Minnie nonsense this time around my girl" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "I won't have my students referring to me as Minnie Mouse behind my back again."

"Oh Aunt Minnie really. As if I would do something so immature." Morrigan said trying to look innocent.

Again Dumbledore chuckled to himself. " Oh my dear. You really were quite the prankster in your day. Had you been here during their heyday you would have been one of the original Marauders. But by their last year they had calmed down quite a bit. As it happens there are a couple of students who you will have to keep a close eye on. Fred and George Weasley... Even I have to admit that they are ingenious with some of the things they have pulled especially with the new teachers. They've even managed to open a mail order joke business while they are finishing seventh year."

"Yes Albus you are quite right. However, I do believe that Morrigan will have nothing to fear as far as pranks go. The twins will be so smitten with her that anything they pull this year will be to impress her not embarrass her." McGonagall sniffed.

Morrigan laughed. "Well if that's the case I can't wait to meet them in a few days. So when does Shaye O'Malley get to meet the rest of the staff. Some of them weren't here that 7th year. And the ones that were know me by a different name. Although we can just tell them that I changed it because of the wars. . . mine and yours. Plus the glamour that I have added this time round should keep them from remembering me. Only those I allow will see my real face. You, Minerva, Filius, Lucius, should I run into him, and. . ."

"I will introduce you tonight at supper." Dumbledore interrupted her.

"And what about...Severus?" she asked softly.

The words were no sooner out of her mouth then the inner door of Dumbledore's office swung open and Severus Snape walked in. At first he didn't see her and moved towards Albus. That's when Morrigan gasped softly and he turned to look directly into her eyes.

When their eyes first met, Morrigan registered surprise, warmth and then icy indifference. And that was when her heart stopped beating and it felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. She knew that they had parted on bad terms. Very bad terms truth be told and the fury that replaced the indifference in his eyes only reassured her that this was going to be much harder then she thought.

When their eyes first met, Snape's breath stopped and his heart began to ache. On the outside Morrigan looked exactly as she had 16 years ago. Her eyes told another story. Behind the sadness and sorrow he saw, there was a flicker of hope and innocence. There was also the look of someone who had gone thru too many horrible things to ever really be innocent again. It was this look that made Severus want to rush over to her and pull her into his arms. To hold her until the hurt was gone and hold her until she was his again. But then he recalled the one memory that resurfaced in his mind every time he thought about her over the years. And all emotions drained away save for one. Anger. And that was how he would survive this next year. With the help of that one memory.

"Hello Sev. How are you?" Morrigan asked breathlessly.

"High Priestess Morrigan Badb. And for the record it's Professor Snape as I have earned the right to that much respect." he said in a tight voice.

Morrigan was taken back by his tone and the use of her formal title and name. Well Severus if that's the way you want to do this then so be it. But it will be on your head. "My apologizes _Professor Snape._ I had quite forgotten what an uptight pretentious jackass you can be. But not to worry it won't happen again." she spit out.

"Ah yes. And I had quite forgotten what an immature devious bitch you can be" he countered.

"That will be enough of that if you please" Dumbledore said as he intervened. He realized that this was going to be much harder on the both if them then anticipated. And this was only the first 2 minutes together. " Severus, I believe you have something for Morrigan, do you not?"

Albus' voice shocked him back to his normal bad tempered self. He would not let this woman get under his skin so quickly and easily. " Of course Headmaster. This blue potion should minimize the bond's intensity and this green one will keep the pain away. Now if you excuse me I must get my Potions lab ready for tomorrow. Albus, Minerva...High Priestess." The last of these names was spit out with pure disgust. Then with his customary turn and billowing of his robes he left them sitting there.

"Well that could have gone better. Really Morrigan you shouldn't bate him like that" McGonagall sighed.

"ME! I bated him. Are you serious!"

"Alright Minerva. Yes Morrigan could have been better but Severus acted the same." Dumbledore said. "Now Morrigan. As Severus explained to me yesterday, his version of the potions will last a week and then you must take another round. I don't think I need to impress the importance of taking them without delay."

"No, of course you don't. Believe me the last thing I want is to have this affect me at all." And with that Morrigan downed the two potions and turned to leave. " I'm almost tempted to change my name to Shaye Snape but I don't guess that would be advisable would it Uncle Albus."

Although this last comment was said with a grin, Albus knew that her heart had taken a beating by just being in the same room as Severus. And he hoped that the Potions Master had made the temporary remedies strong enough.

After she had gone and the inner door had closed Minerva turned to Albus and he could see the questions in her eyes.

"Minerva what I tell you does not leave this room. I know that you might take offense me saying that but I have to. This is not my secret but I feel you need to know because I need your help watching over the two of them."

"Albus of course. I know you only say that when it's of the utmost importance."

Dumbledore sighed as he settled himself back in his chair. " 25 years ago when Morrigan was brought to us for protection, I introduced her to the only other child in residence at the castle... Severus."

"Yes Albus I know this already" McGonagall said thru thinned lips.

But Dumbledore merely held up his hand and said, "Please let me get thru this."

McGonagall looked affronted but sat back in her chair.

"When I introduced them I could tell that Severus was smitten with her. She being a Celtic Priestess and their aging process somewhat dissimilar to ours it was amazing they got along. For although she looked 11 by our years, she was actually 25 yrs old in her culture. And as all the knowledge and memories of each generation is in the blood of the next she already seemed far older then that. But she was patient with him and took care of him. Showing him that not every person was going to hurt him or leave him. She did explain who and what she was and impressed on him how important it was that no one knew who she was or that she came there. At first he was reluctant because he wanted to tell everyone about his friend the Celtic Priestess but after hearing her history and how she was always in danger he vowed to never even mention her in passing. However when that first September came and Morrigan had to return to the Circle he was devastated. But she gave him something that helped ease the pain. A flat stone made of granite and emerald. When he held this stone in his hand and said her name a...connection was made thru their minds. I don't know what it was but it was old, dark magic that only the two of them shared for the stone would not work for me or anyone else. All thru the year, with all the teasing and torment that Severus received he held strong because of that stone and her. And when summer came it was as if they had never been apart."

"Each summer and each school term was the same thing. I really think that she saved him. Without that link and those summers, I believe that Severus would have disappeared into himself and been lost to us. As each summer passed I saw the two of them getting closer until I realized that they had finally _gotten_ together. I was a little surprised at first but happy for them both which is why I kept it a secret from everyone here and the Circle. And then came that summer when the Circle agreed Morrigan could stay for the school term. Morrigan wanted to keep it a secret and be sorted like the first years. So we pretended that she was going and Severus and I walked her to the Forbidden Forest and I let them say a quiet goodbye. Then Severus all but ran back to the school. Morrigan and I waited for a few minutes and she entered into Hagrid's hut to stay til the morning. The next evening, as all the first years were brought into the Great Hall and were sorted I gave an announcement saying we had an exchange student from Ireland's Wizardry school. I watched Severus' face when he saw her enter thru the doors. He had gone from sullen to surprise to ecstatic in those few seconds. I of course introduced her as Matilda Shoemaker. And you know the retaliation of that little joke. I thought it was very funny but I saw Morrigan did not. And as I was getting on in years and didn't want to have a furious near immortal Celtic Priestess on my hands I quickly let everyone know I was kidding."

"So as Skye Finnigan took her place under the sorting hat, I held my breath waiting to see what would happen. She told me later that the Hat was confused as to where to put her. And no wonder. She was smart enough on her own ,never mind generations of knowledge from her ancestors, to be in Ravenclaw. Her loyalty to her people was nothing compared to her loyalty to Severus which made her perfect for Hufflepuff. Her courage and bravery would have put her in Griffindor but it was the Slytherin cunning she possessed that caused the hat to rethink all the houses again. Finally it asked her where she wanted to go. Without hesitation she said Slytherin. After all, the love of her life was there. And as you know it shouted out Slytherin. I had watched the faces of the students as the hat was deciding. Every female face was full of curiosity and jealousy. And every male face was full of wonder and lust. For she was as she is now a true Irish beauty. When she was sorted, Slytherin went wild for their new dorm mate. But Severus was nervous. I could tell. I assume he wasn't sure what would happen now. He later told me that he was afraid she would walk right by him and forget he existed when she saw the other young men all around her. But as soon as she hopped off the stool and headed over to the table I could see in her eyes that Severus was the only one there as far as she was concerned. She walked right over to him, sat down and kissed him. I thought that I would have to calm everyone down but there was no need because everyone was to shocked to react. So I simply said...Well I guess you can see that Mr. Snape and Miss Finnigan know each other. That got everyone talking again and the feast started. However I did see one person who was still staring at Morrigan. Lucius Malfoy. I saw his eyes tighten in anger and jealousy. And then watched as he got control of himself. I should have known then but...hindsight is 20/20 as Muggles say."

"You know that they were devoted to each other thru that year and for the next 2 years. What none of us knew about was the Bonding. Early in their 7th year just after the Yule Ball I believe, Morrigan went thru her Bonding time. Basically it is a chemical and magical occurrence that happens once every 5 years for a Celtic Priestess. During that time they can Bond their life mate. It may seem like an animal mating but it is not. For animals have no control over these things where as Morrigan did. When it happened to her for the first time she was scared. But rather then hide away like some did to avoid accidently Bonding another, she told Severus about it and explained it would be rough for a few weeks. Much to her surprise Severus asked if she wanted to Bond with him. She was still many years older then him even if she didn't look it and she hadn't even thought that at such a young age he would even consider it. They preformed the ceremony later that night. And were very happy for the next 2 years. And you know what occurred after that."

Professor McGonagall was shocked to say the least. "And the potions Albus. What are they for?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "The Bonding can never be broken. Celtic bonds are for eternity. It begins as 2 auras from each person containing a little bit of their soul and magical core. Then it joins together as a single aura surrounding both of them. It joins in such a way that each separate piece now holds as much of the other as it does itself. Then it splits in half and each person is infused with a piece of the other's. It is very dangerous for a non - Celtic to take part, but I think that all the years of being with Morrigan and using that stone prepared Severus for it all. When together, the aura, even though residing in 2 persons, works as one. However should the persons be separated, it becomes restless and stops functioning properly without the other half. Each person can still do magic but it is not as strong or true as when the two are together. However, as Severus and Morrigan have exceptionally strong magic independently, the difference was manageable. It does though cause pain to the holder as it tries to seek out it's partner to become whole again. And if it does not find it, then very often it leads to the death of both of the Bonded. However, it was during the Celtic Wars when families and lovers were divided, that the Circle took measures to ensure that no Priest or Priestess would be to seriously harmed. Much good it did the few survivors. They developed potions to ease the effects and numb the aura without damaging it. And it can work for a number of years depending on the conditions. But none that I know of lasted for more then 10 years."

Again McGonagall was speechless. "But...but Albus, Morrigan and Severus have been apart for nearly 17 years! How are they still alive?"

"Because even after that night when Severus cursed her and she left, they never stopped loving or needing one another. They will never admit that but each knows it's true. Otherwise they might very well be dead. But even knowing it can not overcome what broke them apart in the first place.." Dumbledore whispered. "And now that they are such close proximity...It may well be that they won't be able to control it. Leading to either a joyous re-joining or complete destruction of the aura and of them. Which is why I need your help Minerva. They must discover the truth and rediscover each other for their own sakes."

Minerva just nodded her head in agreement and thought about the two lonely people in separate parts of the castle. Her own heart breaking for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Dis: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just having fun. Please R/R!

"Harry...Harry come on. We're here." Hermione's gentle nudge woke Harry from his slumber. It didn't really seem as if the train ride should be over already. Hadn't he just closed his eyes? Not that it mattered. No matter how much sleep he got the night before he was always tired during the day and found himself falling asleep in the oddest situations. Over the summer, while he was at the Burrow he had fallen asleep during a pick-up Quidditch match. He would have fallen off his broom had Charlie not seen his head drooping and shouted at him.

"Yes Mione. I'm coming."

As he raced off the train and headed for the carriages with his friends he caught sight of Draco Malfoy moving towards him. In the middle of last year he had made a sort of peace with Malfoy. Not that he was hoping they could ever be friends but the open hostility between them was causing havoc with the rest of their lives. Now they just passed each other in the hallways. Or ignored each other in class. Both realizing that one day they would meet somewhere else and the situation would be different...to the point of one of their deaths perhaps. That curtsey did not extend to Ron and Hermione though. He was still the same rotten git to them. The strange thing was that instead of either of them losing their tempers and screaming insults back, they ignored him. Harry hoped that this would rub off on Draco and ease into a semi peace with them as well.

"Potter." Malfoy said

"Malfoy."

Malfoy actually looked like he wanted to say something else but Hermione called out to Harry to get into the carriage. "See you at the sorting" Harry sighed.

Malfoy nodded with a slight smile on his face. Harry was still a little shocked that it was a smile and not sneer. "Later then, Potter."

The carriage ride was silent, thankfully. It seemed that both of his friends sensed he needed the quiet and they simply sat there holding hands and watching out the widow.

When the castle first came into view, Harry felt a familiar ache in his chest. No matter how many times he saw the castle nestled into the mountains, he always had an instant rush. This was where he considered home. Never the Dursley's. Not since he had turned eleven and had first come to Hogwarts.

Soon everyone was piling out of the carriages and heading into the Great Hall. He saw Professor Dumbledore and all the others that had been there since his first year. But he noticed that Snape was missing. Usually he was there first thing so he could watch the first years coming in and stare down on them. That was one of his favorite things to do. Intimidate them before they even got into his class. And he noticed that there were no new faces yet. Meaning that the DADA might not have been filled yet. In fact there hadn't been a book listed for the class either now that he thought about it. Although how he could have forgotten was amazing, seeing as how Hermione had been completely distressed about it.

He sat with his friends and said hello to everyone else at the table. He noticed that Ginny and Seamus had gotten back together...again. Must have happened on the train. Dean and Neville were there as well. Even though they were not as close as Ron and Hermione were to him he knew that either would do anything for Harry. It felt nice to remember that here he had friends. Good friends. Friends that he knew one day he might have to die for. Harry shook his head. No good thinking like that. If he lived everyday like that he would go insane.

"There are still 2 empty chairs set out so we must have a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Hermione said. " I wonder where Snape is?"

"Bet you a galleon he finally blew himself up trying to make a nose shrinking potion." Ron laughed.

The rest of the table laughed and as they did he walked in thru the door to the left of the hall.

"Got lucky there Ron. That would have cost us about 100 points." Seamus snickered.

Harry turned to watch Snape stride up the middle of the floor. As he did he felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see Draco staring at him. He gave a small tentative smile and was surprise to get one back. Then he turned back to the front.

Sitting thru the sorting was getting to be old at this point. To Harry it was just another reminder of how many new young faces could be in danger because of him. Again he shook his head. He really was going to have to do something about they way he was feeling. He briefly wondered if there was a potion for depression. Probably but that was out of the question. He could only imagine the about of ridicule and torment he would get from the Potions Master if he told him what he needed it for.

He looked at Ron and Hermione. They were oblivious to everything and everyone around them. When they had finally gotten together everyone sighed in relief. After all it had only taken 5 years. But now it seemed as if they had never been apart. Soul mates. That's what that kind of love was called. Harry's heart ached a little as he realized that he would probably never have that kind of love. Really, who would want to love a teenager who was fated to face Voldemort and might not live. And to make matters harder, Harry had discovered that he was most definitely not attracted to girls. Which led to some embarrassing dreams about Ron's older brothers over the summer. And a few about Draco Malfoy. Harry blushed at the vivid memories of that particular dream.

In no time the sorting was done and Griffindor had 12 new students. The most of any house and double what Slytherin had gotten. Dumbledore stood at the head table and raised his hands for quiet.

"Welcome back to another year, everyone. Hopefully your summer was an uneventful and peaceful one. I have just a few announcements before we begin the feast. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Secondly, Mr. Filch has reminded me that anything..._anything_...from Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes is prohibited and for a complete list of anything else please see the parchment on his office door." This of course was said with the ever present twinkling in his eyes. And it got brighter as he looked at the twins, who had, not quite so innocent looks on their faces. " And last but not least I would like to introduce our new DADA professor. Please welcome Professor Shaye O'Malley."

As he said this the doors to the great hall opened. Every head turned to see the new prof as she entered. And just like those many years ago when she had first come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore saw her captivate the entire room.

Harry watched as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with exception to his mom, walked towards him. Her hair was red but not any sort of red that he could compare it to. And her eyes. So blue that he was sure they would turn black depending on her emotion. And as she walked towards him she looked at him. He found that the depth to her eyes was limitless. He could easily drown in that depth. She gave him a smile and he felt that he could melt into a puddle. Gay thoughhe may be, he could certainly apperciate a beautiful female form. When she turned away he felt the room get cold. As if all the warmth of her smile had made everything else seem frozen.

Draco watched this woman enter as Harry did. She was definitely beautiful. But there was something about her. He couldn't quite grasp what it was. Like a lost thought or memory at the back of his mind. But when she looked at him he felt as Harry had. Drowning in the depth would be alright by him. Then the strangest thing happened. As her gaze fell on him, her eyes widened and turned black. Draco flinched a little as he wondered if she knew who his father was and if that was going to be held against him. But as quickly as it had happened her eyes became blue again and she smiled at him. That smile took his breath away and he had the oddest feeling that that was not the first time this woman had smiled at him.

Shaye had waited outside til she heard Dumbledore mention her name. And then as if the castle were alive, the doors opened for her on their own. She knew what would happen when she walked in. The boys would stare, the girls would glare and the teachers would look amused and confused.. She wasn't conceited but all of her kind were born beautiful. Even the older Priestesses were considered timeless beauties. Even the ones who had gone bad could charm the fur off a kneazle.

She glided up the middle of the floor and looked around as she did. Her intuitive mind sought out Harry first. She laughed on the inside as she watched his expression. It was the same one that James had had when she first came to Hogwarts. But it hadn't lasted long as Lily smacked him on the back of the head. Of course as the years past she and Lily had laughed and teased him about it.

But when she looked to the Slytherin table her heart stopped. There was Draco. She saw that he was very nearly a clone of Lucius. But it ended there. She could read into his heart. She could see the conflict there over his father's teaching and...Harry's opinions and stauch beliefs in the Light. That was strange. Why would he worry about Harry'sbeliefs and opinions. From what Dumbledore had explained to her Harry and Draco were enemies. Had been since the first day. But as she looked deeper she saw the truce that had been called and saw that Draco wanted a relationship from him. Well she'd have to work on that. Her son needed to have choices and if friendship with The-Boy-Who-Lived was one of them, then that's what she would encourage.

As Shaye had been reading Draco's heart her eyes had turned black and when she felt Draco flinch she realized that he had seen. So she quickly calmed herself and they changed back. And when she smiled at him she saw his face ease and he returned the smile.

Facing the front again she kept walking as the hall came back to life. There were a few mummers, a few jealous looks and a few whistles, most assuredly from the Weasley twins, which she laughed about. Her eyes sought out Dumbledore's and they shared a smile remembering the past. It was this thought that caused her to look for Severus. Again her breath hitched as she stared into obsidian eyes and saw nothing but hatred. She couldn't read his heart because he had long ago learned to close it from her. But even if she could have looked, she wasn't sure if she'd want to. The look was bad enough but to feel what was in his heart...that might very well kill her. So she schooled herself and radiated hatred of her enemies and Tom Riddle from deep inside to blaze from her eyes.

Snape saw the love of his life enter the room. It was all that he could do to keep from rushing to her and taking her back to his chambers. He had to harden his heart against her. Had to remember what she had done. Had to remember what came of it. He watched her face as she looked at Harry and he saw the look in Harry's eyes. He had seen the same look in James eyes too. And just as he had wanted to with James, he wished he could hex Harry senseless. But it was when she looked at Draco that his heart turned to stone. She looked at him as a mother looking on her son. Draco did not seem to notice but he knew Morrigan was reading his heart. He watched as her eyes turned black and remembered the emotions that caused that change. He himself had caused those eyes to go black more then once and it was not from anger or sadness.

NO! I will not think of that. She betrayed me! She left me!. Snape screamed to himself. It is over. The potions will keep this under control.

Then she turned her eyes to him. It wasn't hard to glare at her after seeing her reaction to Draco and he noted with satisfaction her broken emotions that were evident in her face. But it was to his surprise that her eyes turned black again and he felt hatred pulsing from her. Not sure what to do as the rest of the school was watching he turned away, in his mind losing the first battle and hating her and himself for it.

The rest of the school saw and felt the waves of tension rolling away from these two. The teachers who knew the story watched with pity. The teachers who didn't were bewildered. The students were amazed. Not one of them had ever seen someone who seem to hate Snape with such a passion. And they certainly had never seen Snape hate someone so much either. Not even Harry. But the most amazing thing was that Snape had turned away first. That was unbelievable. The lower years seemed to like the idea of another professor who could put Snape in his place. But the sixth and seventh years groaned inwardly. They knew that this teacher who caused Snape grief was going to inadvertently cause them grief as well. Because it was plainly obvious that Snape would take it all out on each and every one of them.

Dumbledore however, watched all of this with a keen eye. This year would be hard on everyone but he was determined to see that the best came of it for everyone. Whether they wanted to believe it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Dis: I own nothing. All belongs to J.K.

My thanks to Mark Darcy for hints and help.

* * *

The first few days had gone well. With of course the exception of Potions. Whatever had happened between Snape and Professor O'Malley was definitely more then her getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. And whatever it was had put Snape in the foulest mood any of them had ever experienced.

Not even Slytherin could get anyway from losing house points. In fact, just this morning Snape had taken 10 points from Malfoy for being 30 seconds late. No one could believe it. Especially Malfoy. He had often walked in10 minutes late with no consequences.

Now Harry, Hermione and Ron were headed to their first Dark Arts class. Slytherin and Gryffindor would be the first 6th years to have the class. But if anything was to be believed from the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years, Professor O'Malley was an excellent teacher.

"Okay everyone. Sit down and relax. I know you must have some questions as to why you do not have any books for this class. And my answer is this. Voldemort is back and I believe in a hands on approach to teaching. Don't get me wrong. I will give homework and assignments but for the most part it will be a practical course for the year." Morrigan/Shaye announced.

Everyone in the class seemed happy save for Hermione. But the more she thought about it the more she realized the Professor was right. This was a time for action and the more she could teach them the safer Harry would be.

"Okay let's start." Shaye said. "We are going to be learning curses, hexes, defensive spells as well as hand to hand combat skills. Now I know this doesn't seem practical but what happens if you are without a wand and can only rely on the element of surprise?"

"For our first lesson I am going to show you the _Bindificus immuna _Hex. This is not a simple Hex but if you can master it then the rest of what I will teach you this term will be easier. Basically what this hex does is temporarily bind the person's magic and cause any spell that they have just cast sent back to them. For this hex you must be standing fairly close to the person you are casting it on. " Shaye explained.

"Now who wants to volunteer?"

Shaye laughed to herself when she saw every male hand in the air. She laughed out loud when she saw a few female hands slowly join them as well. Looking over the sea of faces she saw that neither Harry nor Draco had put their hands up. Well that just won't do at all, she thought.

"Right then...Harry if you wouldn't mind joining me to the front. Oops I guess I should have asked if it was alright to call you Harry. May I?"

Harry was surprised when she called his name as he hadn't put his hand in the air. But he quickly went to the front. "Yes of course Professor. Call me Harry."

"Okay Harry. There is no specific wand movement in this hex just a strong desire to keep the other person from reaching their power. So I suggest we start off as a normal duel and then I will cast the _Bindificus immuna_."Shaye informed him. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure Professor." he sighed.

"Oh and Harry. I will not be taking it easy on you so please give me everything you have and impress me, please."

Harry's eyes widen but then a look of determination came over him and he nodded slightly. This pleased Shaye to no end as she needed to gauge Harry's power against her own. If she was going to be preparing him for the fight of his life she needed to figure out what he knew and how much power he actually had.

They bowed to each other then turned to walk the obligatory 10 paces before turning to start. They took a dueling stance and then for the next 20 minutes threw everything they could think of against each other. Shaye had planned to only let 5 or 6 hexes go by before showing him the _immuna_, but as she dueled with him she could feel his power beckoning. That's when she knew that not only was she here to help Harry learn but that he was one of the innocents she must protect.

Over the years she had done research and consulted as many of her elders that were left, as how to recognize the 3 innocents. One of the ways was feeling their power thru hers. If in a close proximity to one of them where their magic was in evidence, she should be able to feel their inner magic connect with hers. It would almost seem as if they were drawing power from her. It was for this reason she let the duel go on.

From Harry's point of view he wondered where he was getting the energy to keep this up. He had been so tired over the past few months that he could barely function. Yet here he was dueling his DADA professor for 20 minutes throwing everything he had at her and taking most of hers, without hardly breaking a sweat.

If Harry was confused so was everyone else. But there was not a sound in the room. Everyone was too fascinated to talk or even move. All the hexes and curses that Harry and Shaye were throwing at each other were quick and powerful. Some of them were more advance then even the seventh year curriculum. If one of them took a hex it lasted only for a few seconds as that person quickly broke it. Yet they hardly seem to move from the front of the classroom.

Draco watched in awe. He had no idea that Harry was so powerful. He as really beginning to think that all his questions and doubts about the Dark side winning were correct. He knew that Voldemort was powerful but watching Harry duel was giving him the confidence he needed to stand up to his father once and for all. He had been feeling like this since the middle of last year when he and Potter had struck a non-verbal truce. If he could just talk to Harry alone without the Weasel and Granger around. Better yet ask Harry to take him to Dumbledore so he could ask for help.

Draco scoffed at himself. Oh if only father could see him now. Wondering if Harry bloody Potter would help him talk to Dumbledore. His father would die of shame. But Draco just couldn't get passed the evil he had seen last week at the gathering. If that's what being a Death Eater meant he was sure that he wanted nothing to do with it.

As Draco stood in contemplation, Harry and Shaye continued. However, she saw that Harry was finally starting to tire so she stepped close and sent the immuna at him. Harry felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him and he retaliated by sending a _Petrificus Totalus_ at her. Before he realized what happened, the hex came back and slapped him in the face. He fell over and was rigid.

"_Ennerverate_" Shaye said as she dropped to her knees and helped Harry up.

The class was silent for a moment and then the applause started. Harry and Shaye smiled at one another and got to their feet to take a bow.

"Well Mr. Potter I have to say that that was one of the most vigorous duels I have had in a long time. Well done and 20 points to Griffindor for exhausting your teacher."

There were a few snickers as to her choice of words and Shaye actually blushed when she thought about what she had said.

"I forgot that I am in a room full of raging male teenage hormones."

After the laugher died down she taught all of them the hex and paired them off to start practicing As she walked between them she was amazed at how many picked it up so quickly. She noticed that the ones who had the least amount of trouble with it were the ones who had been part of Harry's DA. With only 5 minutes left to class she gathered them together and told them that the homework for that evening was to write 12 inches on the best situations whereby to use the hex, by tomorrow's class.

That was when she saw Draco's hand in the air.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" she asked. She had to call him that because she wasn't sure if she could trust herself to say his name without crying.

"Professor I was wondering. . .You cast that spell at Potter but didn't actually say it. How did you do that?"

Shaye was taken back. She of course had realized that she'd done it but was surprised that Draco had picked up on it. She wondered if he was starting to feel anything yet.

"You are correct. I did not say it out loud. But that is because I have mastered non-verbal spell casting. 10 points to Slytherin for being the only one to notice." There she wasn't really lying. Wandless magic could be called non-verbal. Sort of. . .

"And Professor one more thing. Did you go to school here?"

Damn this kid was curious. It was a good thing she and Dumbledore had worked out the answer already. She would give half the truth. Even if she looked slightly different and had a different name, she knew that both could be explained away as protection during war time. But had she lied and said no they may have gone looking in other places and that would be disastrous.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact but I was an exchange student for just my 7th year. I was in the same year as your father Mr. Malfoy. As well as yours Mr. Potter."

"And Snape too. Right?" Harry asked

Damn these curious teenagers, thought Shaye. What happened to the not so smart kind of dim-witted ones that use to roam these halls without asking questions. Oh yes, Tom Riddle had happened. Then mentally smacked herself. After all it wasn't as if all of them had 15 generations of memories and knowledge at their beck and call. "Yes Mr. Potter. Professor Snape as well."

That seem to give the rest of them something to think about as they were packing up there things to go.

"And what house were you in?" Draco questioned her as the bells tolled out the end of class. But no one moved as they waited for an answer.

Shaye's eyes twinkled something akin to Dumbledore's as she answer in her sweet pure voice, "Slytherin, of course."

Everyone was shocked except Draco. For some reason he had known that. He still could not shake the feeling of knowing this woman.

* * *

Apparently word of the duel had gotten out and by lunch time the rumor mill was grinding away. Shaye listened to some of the stories as she ate. Some had her pining Harry down and hexing him over and over til he screamed. Some had Harry cursing her and walking out of the classroom as she writhed in agony. The most surprising was that she and Harry had simply dueled and physically attacked each other when neither could get the best of the other. But by far the most talked about was her year here and her house. She shook her head as she wondered if all their freedom to be themselves would be lost before the end of the year.

Just as lunch was coming to a close, Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for attention.

"As you are all aware, Mr. Potter and Professor O'Malley had an epic duel this morning." he laughed a little at this. "For this reason I have decided to restart the dueling club and place Professor O'Malley in charge of it."

Shaye nodded at this as Albus had asked her at the start of lunch. It was perfect because this way she could read the rest of the kids to find the other innocents and still teach them more then just Dark Arts Defense. Plus she could spend time with Draco outside of class. She had no doubt that he would join. She had seen his face as she dueled with Harry. And seen his face when she revealed she had been in Slytherin. It was almost as if he were proud.

"Furthermore I will be assigning a co-director in the event of too many students wanting to join or in case Professor O'Malley should not be able to supervise." Dumbledore continued. " And that will be Professor Snape." And with that he sat down.

Shaye's eyes widen and Snape's narrowed. Both ready with refusal on their tongue. But one look from Albus stopped them. It was his "I have decided this and nothing will make me change my mind so get over yourselves" look.

"Fine with me Headmaster." Shaye said cheerily. On the inside however she was dying. How could she spend any time with him knowing that he would sooner see her dead then be near her.

"Fine." Snape nodded as he glared at the older man. He was raging on the inside. How was he going to cope being near her. He hoped the potions were strong enough to control the bond. Now if only he had something to control his heart. He doubted that he had ever been given a more difficult task and that was saying something considering the things the Dark Lord required of him.

But seeing the determination in Morrigan/Shaye's eyes pushed him to the same end. He nodded at her and said, "I will let you know of a suitable time for me." And with that he left the Great Hall.

Shaye looked over to Albus and he let her see into his heart so she could recognize an apology as well as hope for the future.

She lifted her eyes to his and he saw her's shining bright with tears. He was not one for second thoughts about his decisions, but he hated to see the hurt that Shaye's soul felt at Severus cold gaze. Oh my dear, it will work out for you. I will see that it works out for both of you. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: I own nothing. All belongs to J.K.

* * *

Classes were finished for the day and Shaye was trying to relax as she straightened up her personal rooms. After lunch she had returned to her rooms in the dungeon and trashed the place. Even though she had told Dumbledore that she was fine with the dueling club and Severus being her _co-director_ she was not.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was desperately trying to catch her breath when she heard the firm knock on her door.

"It's open." she hiccuped.

She didn't even turn to face the door because as soon as it opened she knew who it was. No one else could move that quietly or cause the hairs on the back of her neck to raise so suddenly. Snape stood in the doorway waiting for her to turn around.

As he entered into her rooms he smirked at the fact that her rooms had been almost destroyed. He supposed it was because of him and the dueling club fiasco. But it was when he saw her shoulders hitch and heard the muffled sob that he walked over to her with a heavy heart. Without hesitation he kneeled before her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his lap as if she were a child.

He felt her stiffen for a mere second before she sank into him and dropped her head into the hollow of his neck. He rocked a little and felt her arms come around him as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. He gently stroked her hair and whispered little sounds to her, not really knowing what he was saying just more to the point of making comforting noises.

It was when she looked up at him that his resolve broke away and abandoned him. Her beautiful blue eyes that had seen so much pain in this lifetime. Those eyes looking up at him from under incredibly long black eyelashes. Those eyes that held nothing but love now. Those eyes that melted the icy wall around his heart. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers as she watched him with a fearful gaze.

Shaye watched Severus head dip lower to meet hers and then she closed her eyes. She felt his mouth hesitantly on hers. Soft lips that barely brushed against hers. Barely kissing the corner of her mouth. Soft, warm lips that left no room for doubt. His tongue flicked at her closed mouth and she slowly opened it. That was when she reached up to the back of his head and pulled him down to her. It was like a catalyst to their passion. Shaye maneuvered around until she straddled Severus lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her as close as their bodies would allow and continued his assault on her mouth.

Her hands drifted up into his hair and she pulled almost painfully so that he could not move his head. His hands stroked her body remembering all the places that were most erogenous to her. The small of her back, the space behind her ear...

But it was when Shaye gasped his name that Severus realized his mistake. She had sounded exactly like she had that night. A gasp full of love and heartache. He roughly pulled away from her and pushed her out of his lap glaring at her all the while as he stood up.

She gazed up at him baffled by the sudden change. As he stared down at her harshly she felt her own anger growing.

"What the hell was that all about. Come to torture me?" she spit out.

"As much as I would enjoy it, no. I am here because you did not come to my lab last night for the potions. So you are almost a day off. I simply came to give them to you." he responded.

Shaye smacked her head in frustration. How could she have forgotten it that quickly.

"Well I guess we know what happens if one of us forgets to take it then don't we." she tried to joke.

But his face remained angry. "Have no fear _Priestess._ I will not forget to take it. I have not forgotten in 16 years. I won't start now just because you have been thrust into my life again."

Her faced then changed as it took on a look of dawning suspicion. "Why did you wait until tonight to give them to me. Why not this morning at breakfast or lunch. Why wait til this late at night?"

For a moment Severus didn't answer. The fact was he wanted to see what would happen. After being apart for over 16 years he figured that their shared aura would be potent now that they were in contact again. He wanted to see if they would react strongly to each other. And he wanted to feel her lips on his if for even once more. But of course he wouldn't tell her that.

He sneered down at her. "I am not in the habit of running around making sure that everyone I brew a potion for has it. Nor am I a delivery owl. I had assumed that at your age, you were competent enough to remember to come get it. However I see that I am mistaken. If you would like I can get Albus or Minerva to remind you once a week. Oh yes. I am free next Thursday after dinner and Monday at 8pm for that bloody dueling club."

It was the small hesitation before he answered that caused Shaye to have some small semblance of hope. Conflict had floated across his eyes for a brief moment and she knew that he had done it on purpose. What she wasn't sure of was whether it was for cruelty or curiosity. But it was an opening and she was going to start building on it. The dueling club would give her time with him and maybe it could be as it was back then if she worked on it. But trust was the most important issue and she would have to work on that most before attempting anything else.

"Thank you for the kind offer Professor. But it was just first week nervousness that caused my forgetfulness. Although I must say it is getting better. What however is your excuse for being a bastard all year long?" Every word had sarcasm heavily weighing it down.

Snape stiffened a little at that last remark. Her razor wit and sharp remarks had not faded with time but it was not very often that he was on the receiving end. He reached into his cloak and hauled out two small bottles of green and blue. He slapped them down on her desk as she rose to her feet. Then turning on his heel he stormed out of there trying in vain to forget how right she felt in his arms and how he had missed that feeling more then anything in the world.

As he left she regretted her harsh words. "Thank you. . . Neit."

He stopped suddenly. And without turning around he spoke with frightening fury."Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." Then he was gone. And with it her hope for forgiveness.

Shaye/Morrigan watched as the love of her life walked out the door. Calling him that had been a slip of the tongue. It had been her nickname for him since the summer after his 6th year. If helping Harry defeat Voldemort didn't kill her then Severus breaking her heart certainly would.

Neit -

Irish; god of battle; lover of Morrigan


	7. Chapter 7

Dis: I own nothing. It's all J.K.'s Brilliant woman that she is. . .

Shaye decided that the best course of action would be to avoid Severus at all times. In fact she was going out of her way to have meals in her rooms at least once a day and get up early and go to bed early. Her rooms were not far from his and she wanted to avoid another meeting alone if possible. Albus had asked her about it but she simply replied that she was doing work for her classes and the dueling club.

But before she knew it Thursday was here and she would have to face him. She still wasn't sure how many students were going to participate in the club. But it had been restricted to 4th years and up. Dumbledore had suggested the old dueling hall for the meetings and had announced the time and location in the Great Hall at breakfast. She briefly looked towards Snape ( she had resolved to call him that to help distance herself) and saw him grimace at the words.

As it was she was a few minutes late arriving for the meeting and when she walked in she was shocked. The hall had always seemed so big to her. But with the number of students that were in there made it seem so much smaller then it was. It seemed as if every student from 4th year and up was in the room. And there was Snape standing off to the side sneering at every one of them. When his eyes caught hers he glided over to her.

"I do not appreciate being left here with all these students while your off doing god knows what." he said with obvious anger. "Be on time from now on or find a new _co-director._" And with that he moved to the front of the room. He was making it very clear that he was here to watch while she did all the work.

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing a little to her left and she motioned them over. It was a surprise to see Draco with them but there was no apparent discomfort between them. She wondered what the other Slytherin thought of that. Then again they probably thought that he was part of some plan by his father to befriend Harry Potter and then betray him. Either way it looked like they weren't asking questions. Draco was after all the Prince of Slytherin and no one rally questioned him about anything he did. Ron however, kept glancing at the blond hair Slytherin with a little distrust. Skye felt her magic flare up at that and had to struggle to keep it under control. It would do no good to be angry at Ron for his feelings. She had heard many stories about their verbal and physical battles. The years of insults and threats would not just go away and she could hardly blame him especially knowing what Lucius had taught their son.

What was surprising was Draco's reaction to her magic. She was sure her eyes had not turned but he had most assuredly felt it. For as soon as she felt her magic surface he turned to her with wide eyes. She tried to keep her excitement under control. He would not understand it yet and it would do no good to be blatantly excited about it.

Draco was confused. He had been having strange dreams this week. Dreams about Professor O'Malley. Not sexual dreams but dreams where she was teaching him things from the past. Dreams where she held him singing soft songs. Dreams where they spoke a language he didn't understand. But he recognized as an ancient Gaelic one. These were confusing dreams but at least they took over from the nightmares he had been subject to since the initiation night _party. _Of course they also removed the rather erotic dreams that he had been having about a certain raven haired Gryffindor. He wasn't sure if he was thankful about that or not.And then he had felt her magic. Not like when he had been in the presence of the Dark Lord. That was an evil he felt that barely brushed his thoughts. No, Professor O'Malley's magic reached inside his body and touched his heart, mind and soul. It meant him no harm he could tell but it was all consuming none the less. As he glanced over to her, she seemed startled and then the feeling was gone.

The first meeting went well. Snape had just stood there watching and sneering but Shaye ignored him. She grouped all the years together and paired them off. Then showed the 4th years a medium strength blocking spell. The 5th years she showed a strong shielding charm. The 7th years got the Bindificus immuna hex to practice. For the 6th years she had something special. It was a spell that Snape had helped her perfect in their one year together at school. _Vocalis Refusilas._ It was a hex that rendered the victim unable to speak. It worked fantastic on anyone who couldn't do non-verbal spells. It was also good for just being able to shut someone up. The best part was that it could only be removed by the person who had cast it. As she showed the 6th years the hex and slight wand movement she glanced at Snape and saw him lost in his own thoughts with a small smile of remembrance on his lips.

When Shaye ( he had to think of her as Shaye not Morrigan because it was easier to distance himself from her that way) began showing students the hex he found himself thinking back to the day they had perfected the spell they had created together. As soon as he could do it perfectly he had gone looking for Sirius Black. He found him and without fail Sirius had begun teasing him and asking him if he had Skye (Morrigan) under the Imperious. Because, he reasoned, why would she want to date a greasy git like _Snivellius_ when she could be with a man like him. Severus had cast the spell quickly and quietly. Black opened his mouth to ask what the hell he had done and found he couldn't ask anything at all. That little trick had earned Snape a week of detentions and 20 points from the Headmaster himself before he agreed to remove it. Oh, but it had been so worth it. He shook himself out of the memory to see Shaye watching him with a thoughtful look on her face. He did allow himself a slight nod in her direction to acknowledge the shared memory.

After 2 hours Shaye was ready to call it quits. Once they had mastered the new hexes and shields that had been taught, Shaye had let them pair off and duel. She asked Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione to each take a year and supervise. This came with the promise of an hour on Saturday devoted to them alone. She was more then happy to do that. Draco was her son. Harry was an innocent and the other two were Harry's heart and soul it seemed. Knowing that friendships were one of the most important things she saw that those 2 would be with Harry thru it all and he needed their strength. She wondered if those two were the other innocents. She only hoped that Draco could fit in there some where.

As the kids cleared out she looked up to find Draco standing in front of her. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" she questioned him. Would she ever be able to call him Draco without worrying that she would burst into tears?

"I. . I was wondering about what happened earlier."

Shaye forced a questioning smile to pass over her face. "I'm not sure what your talking about."

Draco then looked as if he was embarrassed. "Ah. . Nothing . . Never mind. . I thought. . Forget it. Sorry if I bothered you Professor." And with that he left quickly to catch up with Harry who was waiting for him at the door looking concerned.

Shaye watched him leave and then looked down to the desk to catch the sob leaving her throat and stop the flood of tears. A tissue appeared in her view and she took it gratefully. "Thank you Professor Snape."

Snape had watched Draco question his mother about what he assumed was the initial bond of their magic. When she shook her head and Draco left Snape wondered why she hadn't simply told him the truth then. As Draco left and Shaye had started to cry he sighed and walked over to her.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I. . I can't. Not yet. He must question the feelings more and ask in an outright manner. He has to ask why we feel connected. Or I have to wait for his coming of age when all the knowledge and memories of our family line becomes part of him. And because he is half_ Malfoy_ I don't know when that could be."

"Ah I see."

"No Professor Snape you don't see anything at all but that is most definitely my fault."

Snape swung around to go when her voice stopped him. He turned in annoyance to face her.

"Why don't you treat him harshly? Why do you favor him above all others? Why do you not hate him for who he is?"

Snape took a deep breath before he answered. She could see that it was paining him to answer her.

"Because even though he is Lucius Malfoy's son he is also your son. And it was the only part of you that I had left to hold onto. And don't think that Lucius didn't twist that knife in deeper when he asked me to be godfather to Draco. It was in front of the Dark Lord and I could hardly refuse without a good answer or I risked him finding out about you. If he had found out he would have gone to extreme lengths to find you and try to use me against you for his own plans. And I was terrified for you. I had already turned spy for Dumbledore and that was risk enough. But I couldn't, wouldn't let anything happen to you. No matter the betrayal and the hurt that you had caused me. Even now I would do anything to protect you. And that includes caring for your son when you chose not to be here to do it. I love you still Morrigan Badb but I'll never be able to forgive you."

And with those parting words he left her to her tears and misery. He didn't know that she hadn't wanted to leave him or Draco. All he saw was a woman who claimed to love him, abandon not only him but her only child to Lucius Malfoy to corrupt as he saw fit.


	8. Chapter 8

Dis: J.K. owns and I borrow sometimes. Cheers!

After the meeting, Shaye had started back to her rooms. As she wound her way down thru the halls of the dungeon she thought about how her life had gotten so complicated. It had seemed so simple at first. Bonded and married to her soul mate. Working to insure Voldemorts fall and then the shock of finding out Severus had joined the Death Eaters. The memory attacked her already fragile emotional heart and mind as that night came back to her with a vicious mental slap.

She walked into their flat one night after having supper with the Potters. James and Lily had gotten married and were expecting their little boy in a few months. She was so envious of them. Although they had been bonded longer, Severus had decided that it wasn't a good time for children. She could have fought him but a little part of her agreed with him. She soon found out why he had felt that way.

When she opened the door she was greeted to the sight of her husband lying on the floor shaking and crying. She rushed over to him begging him to tell her what was wrong. He could hardly speak except to say I'm sorry Morrigan...I'm so sorry. It took her a while to get him calmed down and it was only with the threat of taking him to St. Mungo's for apparent shock and a vial of calming drought that he did.

She asked him what was wrong. His hesitation caused her to speak harshly to him. Tell me what is wrong right now Severus Snape or so help me...and she let the threat stand on it's own.

"Alright my Bonded one I will explain to you but I must be allowed to tell you everything without interruption. Please I must be able to do this and await your judgement after I speak."

Morrigan had never seen her husband beg for anything and here he was now begging her to just be allowed to speak.

"You have my word on our bond, my love."

Snape sighed and began to tell her everything that had brought him to this moment, starting from a few months after their graduation.

"That September after we graduated, Lucius Malfoy came to see me. He said that he had a friend who was interested in my Potions expertise. He played me very well. Commenting on my grades and on the new potions that I had created while working at the apothecary. I was flattered to say the least and I even overlooked his blatant attraction to you and his less then chivalrous remarks concerning you. I went with him and met a man. Before I was even close to him I could feel his magic..his presence. I was enthralled. I assume that deep down I knew who it was as soon as Lucius asked me to go but I didn't want to acknowledge it. After all even if you were working with Potter and Dumbledore there was no reason why I had to be involved and you accepted that. I had just wanted to stay neutral and keep you safe from both sides."

"But when I was in the Dark Lord's presence I realized that this man who was trying to purge the wizarding world of muggle interference and Mudbloods, could win. We talked about nothing really. Potions, his days at Hogwarts. Nothing of consequence. That was when he motioned for Lucius to leave. After he did so, the Dark Lord looked at me and asked about you. I was terrified that he knew what you were. But as I have long since mastered Occlumency I held myself together and talked about you. He looked at me and told me plainly that Lucius wanted you. That he would stop at nothing to get you. I could see that neither of them knew what you were but the threat was too much."

"I was terrified for you. But then Voldemort offered me something I could not refuse. He said if I joined him and work for him as his Potions Master, he would keep you safe. He would keep Lucius from you and make sure that he couldn't do anything to harm you."

Morrigan's eyes were filled with horror. She shook her head and started to speak but stopped as she remembered her promise. Snape saw the horror her face was reflecting and he squeezed his eyes shut wondering how he could have been so duped by Voldemort and Malfoy.

"I joined the Death Eaters that very night. My initiation was to brew a pain enhancing potion and use it on the Muggle village we were attacking that night. I did and I used it and I have never felt so ill in my entire life. I did things that I can never be forgiven for. After it was over Voldemort took my arm and burnt the Dark Mark into my flesh. The night he did it was the night you fainted and couldn't remember why. I returned home from the gathering and found you cold and in shock. I did not realize what my taking the mark would do to you. So I made up a story. You had fainted, hit your head and blacked out for a few hours. I just let you assume that I was still at work."

"NO...no...no" she stammer. " I don't believe you. I have seen you naked enough since then. I would have seem the mark. No, stop playing this sick joke."

Snape held up his arm and pulled his robes back. There blazing as if on fire was the skull and snake that she had seen rising above houses and buildings more frequently over the past year. Still it did not seem real and she lifted her hand to touch it. It was hot to the touch and Snape had hissed when her fingers outlined the mark. Her eyes rising to meet his. But instead of the condemnation and anger he saw worry and fear. That she didn't hate him gave him the courage to go on.

"I have been working with him ever since. But tonight I did something that I can not take back or fix. I overheard a prophecy that was given to Dumbledore by some hack looking for a job. But this was a real prophecy. And what I heard I took directly to the Dark Lord. I didn't hear all of it but it was something about those who had thrice defied him and one born as the seventh month dies. It was after I saw the crazed look in his eyes that I knew this man, this thing was insane. He. . he used Cruicatus on me because I couldn't tell him all of the prophecy. As soon as I had recovered he told me to go back and find out what else I could."

"That of course gave me the opening I needed to leave. I went straight to Dumbledore and told him all of it. I broke down and told him everything that I had said and done for the past year and a half. He took it all in and then a look of worry came into his eyes. It was then I realized the words of the prophecy. Born as the seventh month dies..."

Morrigan jumped up and her hands went to her mouth. "James and Lily...Oh my God their baby is due to be born in July...Severus what have you done!"

Snape turned away from her and stifled a sob. His hands fell to his sides and he looked out the window. "Dumbledore has gone to tell them about the prophecy and that _sources_ have warned him Voldemort knows. He will not tell them how it is he knows. He knows that we have all made peace since school and that although I wouldn't call them close friends that I would never do anything intentionally to cause them harm. He is going to protect me as best he can."

"Why would he protect you and not tell James and Lily it was you?" she asked he with a trace of wonder in her voice.

"Because to atone for my sins I have told him that I will become a spy."

"NO. You can't. If Voldemort finds out he will kill you on the spot."

"Morrigan my love. I have lied to you for well over a year. The one person who should have known that I was lying. The one person who should have been able to detect the glamour spell I have been wearing on my arm. Could not. I believe that I can lie to him as well."

"My God Severus. What were you thinking? You above all people should know that I can keep myself safe. Tom Riddle-Voldemort...whatever he wants to call himself can do nothing to me. Not even Lucius Malfoy could do anything to me. Why did you do this?" Morrigan cried.

"I don't know. Something in the way the Dark Lord talked about Lucius' plans for you. I got the impression that if I did not join him that he would help Lucius get to you. I'm sorry Morrigan. I thought I was keeping you safe."

Morrigan let that wash over her. On one hand she was furious at him for believing the lies that had been spun to ensnare him. On the over hand her love for him overruled everything as he recounted that he had been trying to prevent her suffering at the hands of Voldemort and Malfoy. He was standing in front of her looking at the floor. She knew that he did not expect her to forgive him and he really believed that she would walk out on him and that he deserved it.

Instead she reached for him and pulled him into her embrace. They both wept as they sank to the floor. Each feeling the sorrow and fear of what was going to happen once this night came to a close.

Suddenly Snape gasped and grabbed his arm. "I must go. He is summoning me. Please stay here and be safe. I will return tonight."

"What are you going to tell him? I assume that Dumbledore did not tell you the rest of the prophecy."

"No he did not but he did offer me the Potions post at Hogwarts starting in September but I will start now as an apprentice to help with the transition. This way he can keep an eye on me. I can report to him without jeopardizing he or myself. And I believe that the Dark Lord will be pleased that I have a position so close to his nemesis."

Morrigan's eyes narrowed. Yes she could see the sense of this plan but it did not mean she had to like it. "Alright I will wait here for you to return. Then we will go over all this again and try to come up with plans of some sort."

Snape saw nothing but worry and love in her eyes. He had feared so much that she would leave him and tell the world what he had done. But he should have known better. This woman was his life, heart, soul and his bonded. No matter what happened they would be together and he could rely on her strength to get him thru anything. He pulled Morrigan to him and kissed her. She deepened the kiss until both were breathless and wanting more.

"I love you Severus Snape. You are my bonded and I will leave you never as I can not be complete without you."

"I love you Morrigan Badb. You are my bonded and I will leave you never as I can not be complete without you."

Shaye shuttered at the memory. God, how optimistic they had been. How sure they had been. How wrong they had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Dis: I own nothing. It's all J.K.R's. Just testing the waters so to speak.

"All right Malfoy. I'm here. What do you want?"

"Potter. Ah...Er thanks for meeting me."

As Harry turned to look at the other boy, he was taken back by his appearance. No longer the cocky arrogant arch nemesis he had known for six years. No this Malfoy looked...broken? His hair was unwashed and hung in his face. His eyes had deep purple shadows underneath and his eyes themselves were dead. Whatever was going on with Malfoy was serious enough that he had turned to Harry for help. Even if since school began, they had been civil and even hanging out together.

"Sure but gees Malfoy you look like shit."

Draco laughed at this. "Yes I know. I've had to use glamors to get thru the days so no one could see me like this. I haven't been quite myself since the last week of summer."

"So I noticed. You haven't said one word to Ron or Hermione in the weeks since school started and even Hermione sounded a little worried when I mentioned that fact."

"Imagine Granger worried about me. That would have been so funny two or three months ago."

Harry glanced at Draco's hands and saw he was wringing them harshly. In fact it looked like he was making them sore. That was when Harry took a step toward him and grasped his hands.

"Draco... I know that we have called a truce but what is going on that you call your one time worst enemy up to the Astronomy tower and stand here looking for all the worlds like you want to jump out the window?"

Draco looked at Harry and then at Harry's hands holding his. "You called me Draco." He made no move to pull away as he said this and when Harry realized this he gripped them tight. "You are not my worst enemy. I never thought I would say this to anyone, least of all you Pot...Harry. But I need help. I don't want to follow my father and Voldemort. I don't want to be a Death Eater. I don't want to hurt anyone. And I can't do this by myself. Please. . . _Please_ help me Harry."

If Draco Malfoy had danced naked around the Great Hall tossing gold coins to everyone, Harry could not have been more shocked. But as always his suspicions took hold of him.

"Is this some kind of trick Malfoy?" he asked barely disguising his mistrust.

At these words' Draco actually felt tears in his eyes. He had to convince Harry that he was telling the truth. "No, it isn't Harry. I will do whatever you want to make you believe it. I will take Veritaserum. I will give you my wand. I will go to Dumbledore with you. Whatever you want because I don't want to die at the hands of Voldemort. And that's what will happen because I will refuse any task that he wants me to do. I just can't be like my father. Nor do I want to. He sent me an owl two days ago telling me to be in Hogsmeade yesterday. I didn't answer him and I didn't go. Now I am afraid that he knows what I intend to do."

Harry was taken back by the stark honesty and feeling that radiated from Draco's voice. He was still holding Draco's hands and he released them now to ask for the wand. As Draco handed it over, Harry knew it was the truth.

"Take your wand back Draco. I believe you."

The relief that flooded Draco's face was astonishing. He cried this time and was more then shocked when Harry reached a hand out to place it on his shoulder. Then losing whatever self respect he had as a Malfoy he let Harry draw him into a hug. For what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Draco sobbed his pain and despair into Harry's robes. When he gained control of himself he stood back and wiped his face.

Expecting to see some sort of gloating or mocking look on Harry's face he was very surprised to see concern and determination instead. It had been so long since he had seen that look directed at him that he was a little embarrassed.

But Harry's voice brought him around. "Don't be embarrassed Draco. I. . I am proud of you for doing this. I know that might seem stupid and you can laugh in my face if you want but I have wondered about you since school started and if I had guessed what was wrong I would have come to you sooner."

Not one to receive praise very often, Draco blushed. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Let's go see Dumbledore. And don't be worried Draco. I will make sure nothing happens to you."

Harry turned to go taking Draco by the hand as he did. But it wasn't Harry's touch that sent shivers down his spine, although that certainly added to it. It was Harry's words. _I will make sure nothing happens to you._ Not Dumbledore. Not Aurors. Him. Harry. And some how that made everything seem better. As long as he had Harry's trust he would be fine. Now all he had to do was prove himself to everyone else and help in what ways he could.

The fireplace behind Snape's desk flared to life and Dumbledore's head poked thru. He seemed to be a little surprised. Or at least as surprised at Dumbledore got.

"Severus if you could please join me in my office, immediately if you would." The headmaster said in a hushed voice.

"Of course Albus. I'll be right up."

"No just floo you're way here pleased."

This took Snape by surprise. It would have only taken him five minutes to get to the office if he walked. He wondered and worried what it was that had the headmaster in such a state.

"Headmaster's Office." Snape spoke clearly and loudly as he threw the powder into the flames.

The fireplace in the headmaster's office spit him out onto the floor. That's when he got the start of his life. There sitting before him was Draco Malfoy with tears streaming down his face. Next to him with his arm around Draco was Harry Potter. He could see that Draco was leaning toward Potter and that the latter was whispering into the former's ear. He had to pinch himself to make sure that he was really awake.

The two boys looked up at him. He got the normal reaction from Potter. Disdain, mistrust and begrudging respect. But from Draco he got something entirely different. In Draco's eyes he saw fear, worry and panic. Good God what had happened to the boy that he saw all this in his eyes and had Harry Potter holding him. He looked to Albus for answers.

"Professor Snape. One hour ago, Draco Malfoy met with Harry Potter and formally asked to be given refuge from his father and Voldemort. In exchange he is willing to provide details of future attacks that only he has been privy to and the names of Death Eaters in rather prominent places of authority. I have ascertained that Mr. Malfoy is telling the truth and is sincere. As part of my trust in him I have told him of your turning spy for us. He was shocked so we will take that as a good sign that no suspicion is on you right now. That brought him a fair measure of relief as he was sure that his father would use you to get to him." Dumbledore breathed out in such a way that it seemed to still surprise him what he had said.

Snape's eyes widened with each word that Dumbledore had spoken. Then he looked over to Draco. What did Lucius do to him to make him turn, he wondered? That was when he got another jolt. Dear God. What would Morrigan do if Lucius had done something to Draco? He could see the headlines.

_LUCIUS MALFOY BELIEVED TO BE DEAD! . Not enough left of the body to discern if it's really him or what caused his death! ._

"Severus! What do you think about what my suggestions?" Albus asked.

"Sorry Headmaster I was envisioning certain reactions to this news."

Draco paled visibly at this and Harry glared at Snape.

"Well, I would assume that he is to stay here for Christmas break. He should be given private rooms with wards and other measures. There are certain _people_ that must be told of this and the rest can find out as it unfolds. Draco, had this happened in any other year your father may well have ordered your death. However, I do believe that he won't act so rashly. At least not right away." Snape softly said to him. He did not want to traumatize the boy any further then he appeared to be.

He thought Draco would question this but he did not. That was good at least because he had no place telling him about Morrigan. But he was sure that her presence here alone was going to save Draco's life. The Slytherins whose parents weren't Death Eaters would undoubtedly be wondering why Draco was no longer in the dungeons. The ones who had parents for Death Eaters would wonder why Lucius had not ordered his son's death.

He almost smiled when he thought of what Lucius was going to say to the Dark Lord as to why Draco was allowed to go on living. Perhaps some half-assed excused about Draco obtaining information as a spy. Then again there were times when he observed Lucius with Draco and could see how much he loved his son. Perhaps his cruelty was just an act sometimes for the Dark Lord. Perhaps Lucius was trying to protect his son the only way he knew how from his Master, by treating him as he did. It was something to think about.

Dumbledore nodded his agreements and sent for one of the house elves to prepare suites for him.

"Professor Dumbledore. I am not going to leave Draco alone. I will need rooms next to his or better yet a suite with two bedrooms. And I will deal with Gryffindor as to why I have had to leave the Tower. They will not question me or reveal that I have left."

Snape was so surprised by Harry's request...no, demands . . . and confidence in his house that he was speechless. Was it even possible that these two boys had been enemies just one year ago? What had changed other then Draco's defect that had caused Potter to want to be his protector? Even more shocking was the grateful look that Draco was giving Potter.

"What do you think Severus? Will they be better off near the Griffindor tower or in the dungeons?"

"Dungeons." Snape said without a second thought. "We can keep the location of where they have moved there from everyone. They can floo to your office or the main hall in the mornings and vice versa for the evenings that way no one will be able to discern where they are now staying. In addition, Potter has that damn Invisibility Cloak to help them out. Oh yes Potter I know all about it," he said as he watched Potter's face tighten. "And I will be able to keep an eye on them. However that means that no one will be able to visit you there. Any socializing on either front will have to be done in neutral territory. For now at least," as he took in their sorrowful faces.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"All-right boys I want you to go with Professor Snape for now. If that's acceptable to you Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes Albus. That's fine."

That was when the office door was flung open and Morrigan strode in, looking every bit the High Priestess she was. The air around her was powered with her magic energy and her eyes were piercing black. Snape, Draco and Harry took a step back while Dumbledore took a step forward.

"There are Death Eaters at the gate demanding an audience with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from Ireland. I do believe it is Lucius standing in the front. But I cannot tell because the coward has his face hidden behind his mask." Morrigan said with a calm in her voice that was unnerving. "I just stopped by to tell you that I will be right back once I have dealt with them."

She turned to go but it was Draco's cry that stopped her. As she turned around, she saw the tears on his face and looked at Snape and Dumbledore for an explanation. But it came from Harry who still had a hold of Draco's hand.

"Draco has turned against his father and asked for our help. He is giving us information about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. And I have promised to keep him safe. I would assume that because Draco has refused to meet him that is why Lucius is standing at the gates."

Morrigan was shocked. She knew Draco was having doubts and each time she read his heart she tried to encourage his change of loyalty without him noticing anything. His indecision and subsequent defection to the Light had to be because of his proximity to her and it increased his sense of darkness and light. Or at the very least it had pushed him over the edge. He would soon remember things and then there would be many questions. But she had to get rid of this problem first. She walked over and took Draco's face in her hands.

"I am proud of you Mr. Malfoy. It takes' great courage to see right from wrong especially if wrong has been ingrained in you since birth. And greater courage to walk away and ask your former enemies for help. I know someone who did that very thing. And they are a better and stronger person for it." Morrigan spoke. " Everyone stays here and I will be right back. I will take care of this and make sure that he understands you are under my protection now."

And with that she disappeared. Harry was more shocked then anyone. Probably because after hearing Hermione lecture on all the things that could or could not be done in Hogwarts, he was wondering how Professor O'Malley had managed to Disapparate out of the headmasters office.

"Severus, I will stay with the boys and alert the prefects and Head Boy and Girl to keep everyone in their common rooms. Would you please go and . . . " Dumbledore drifted off knowing that Snape would know what he wanted him to do.

There was not a moment of hesitation in Snape's movements. He walked from the office and headed to the Main Doors to make sure that Morrigan really did come back.

Dumbledore looked at the two boys. They were upset and Draco was terrified but both had questions burning in their minds. He sighed as he realized that the truth would have to be told very soon. At least to Harry and Draco.

Draco was astonished. Professor O'Malley was going out to take on his father with an unspecified number of Death Eaters. By herself. And Snape and Dumbledore seemed unfazed. And that feeling was back again. The feeling that Shaye O'Malley was more then she appeared. And the moment before she had walked out of the room he had felt her magic wrap itself around him in a not too gentle hug. Comforting though it was none the less. What was going on, he couldn't tell but he hoped he would get some answers soon.

"Lemon Drop, boys?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye again.


	10. Chapter 10

Dis: Same as before. Not mine. Just looking.

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

Lucius was growing impatient. He had sent his message to the castle via the Dark Mark in the air and had the words asking for Morrigan scorch the air below it. She had to be the reason Draco had not met him.

"Damn that bitch!" he swore. But he knew that she had not reveled herself to their son otherwise he would have felt the oath's binding magic be released and he would have had to tell his master about the Celtic Priestess and how she was Draco's mother. As it was the binding oath, she had enforced on him was still as strong. That could only mean that Draco had done this on his own and he had lost him. This saddened him more then he thought possible. He wondered if it was because Draco was his son and Malfoy heir or if it was because he had lost the last remaining part if Morrigan Badb that he thought had belonged to him.

And with that she appeared. Not walking down the path and thru the magical wards that protected the castle. No she just Apparated in front of them with no sound. And she was furious. Every one of his fellow Death Eaters stepped back involuntarily. He stood his ground though he was more then a little afraid. Her eyes were not black as before when he had seen her angry. No she was beyond that amount of anger now. Her eyes actually glowed red. He imagined that she looked every bit like her ancestor the Goddess of Destruction.

"What do you want Lucius?" she asked in a voice that was so full of icy fury that he shivered. The most disconcerting thing was how under control she seemed when he knew that all around him her energy was ready to incinerate them all.

"I want my son."

"He is now under my protection, Lucius. You will never see him again by his own choice. Save for the final battle. If you try to harm him, you will pay the price. And that goes for all of you and any of your children you are thinking of sending against him," as she gestured to the cowards behind him. "Ask Lucius. My wrath is not one that you want to have unleashed on you."

They all stared at Lucius expecting him to take out this wench and demand his son. But instead Lucius bowed his head and whispered something that was meant for her ears only.

"Tell him...tell him that maybe if we were not Malfoys it wouldn't have been like this. Tell him that...tell him I am proud of him but that will not stop me should I find him across from me on that day. I am too set in the Dark Lord's plans that I can do nothing to change his plans. Please forgive me. . . both of you. I do not want to hurt either of you so please stay away from me. I don't know what he will do if he senses my reluctance or refusal to act against either of you. "

Morrigan stared at him reading his heart. He was actually serious and he meant what he had said. She respected him for that but he had also threatened her son. She also felt her heart ache a little when she saw the look of distress and love that passed over his face.

"And I will be right beside him so you would do well to remember that also. I will forgive you when

I see that you mean what you ask for. Good-bye Lucius. I hope you are not punished too badly for this _failure._" She whispered back.

"Good-bye Morrigan. I hope you are there so I can see your beautiful face one last time. No matter how it ends." And with that Lucius and the other Death Eaters left the gates of Hogwarts.

Snape had watched the exchange from his hidden view at the main doors. It was short and he imagined to the point. But it was when he saw Lucius lean forward into Morrigan that he felt the rage build up in his chest. And then Morrigan had leaned into him as well. He knew that it was a whispered conversation but he couldn't help picturing that night when he had found his bonded one with Lucius Malfoy.

He had just gotten back from a summoning and then a report to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord was focused on the Potters as the ones in the prophecy and he was doing everything in his power to find them. In turn when he reported to Dumbledore he was given false leads to follow thru on. He knew that for every false lead there was a punishment. Mostly it was Cruicatus but sometimes it was a cutting spell or even a suffocation hex. But he could deal with the pain as long as it kept Morrigan safe.

He laughed to himself. Morrigan was probably the only one who could destroy Voldemort herself. She could honestly walk into a gathering and simply wish him dead. But he knew that it was not her prophecy and to do so would cause her own death. It must be done as was foretold. Raw deal for her as people died every day and she knew she had the power but not the right to stop it. Especially since the Potters were in trouble.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived home was that the wards to their flat were up but an identity ward had been added. That was not a normal ward that Morgan used. That ward just let the person inside know who was at the door. The normal one they used made the visitor identify themselves before entering. Then he noticed, once he had passed thru the wards, that the lights were out. He could hardly see anything. "Lumos," he spoke and his wand lit up enough for him to see around.

He might not have been able to see but he could hear. And he could hear voices in the bedroom. He crept in only to be confronted with the most unbelievable and horrifying site his mind could have imagined.

There was his one love being fucked by Lucius Malfoy. And she seemed to be enjoying it. They hadn't noticed him yet. Their pace increased and so did the moaning. That was when Morrigan gasped Lucius name. Snape lost all sense and kicked the door in. Morrigan looked horrified and as tears welled up in her eyes she turned her head away from him. Lucius, the arrogant bastard, didn't even stop as he looked over to Snape.

"I told you I would have her one day Severus. I must say it didn't take much convincing at all. Now if you could leave us alone for a moment I'll finish and leave you two to discuss things."

Snape stumbled out of the bedroom, into the kitchen and fell into a chair. Morrigan came running out about a minute later. Lucius right behind her.

"Severus please it's..." and she trailed off with one look from Malfoy. With that one look she turned to him and everything he had loved about her vanished. "Well it's about time you figured it out. I am sick of your whining about everything. As if I didn't have enough to worry about without having to hear about your insecurities. Most days I wouldn't even call you a man. And I have to say thank you to Lucius for showing me what it's like to be fucked by a real man."

Just for a second he heard her voice hitch. Just for a second he wondered if Lucius had cast the Imperious at her. Just for a second he thought he had seen a pleading in her eyes. But it all only lasted a second. She turned to Lucius and kissed him as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Damn you Morrigan Badb. Damn you straight to the beyond and burn for all eternity." Severus spoke with a strained, angry voice.

"Good bye Severus. I will see you at the next gathering. Come Morrigan I do believe I will take you home to the Manor and finish what we were doing in there when we were so rudely interrupted." Lucius drawled.

Morrigan laughed and pulled him close as they Disapperated from the flat.

Snape couldn't move. If he did, he was sure that his heart would crumble and he would die. This could not be happening. She just couldn't throw him away like this. They were bonded. He held part of her soul. There had to be some explanation. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that Lucius could not have forced her in any way. She had gone willingly.

"Oh God Morrigan. Please come back. . . . Please. Morrigan. . ." he whispered as hot tears ran down his face.

That was the last time her name passed his lips til the night in Dumbledore's office when she arrived to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He had seen her only once after that night. It was at Malfoy Manor about five months later. He should have known Lucius was up to something when he had asked the Dark Lord to make it mandatory for all Death Eaters to attend his party.

After that night Morrigan had left, he had thrown himself into his role as a spy. He didn't talk to anyone save for Dumbledore and everything that he gave the Order was vital information. He let himself believe that he did it to get back at Malfoy but in truth he wanted to be caught by Voldemort. Death seemed a better alternative to the existence he was living now.

When Lucius open the door with a smile, Snape saw an undisguised glee in the other man's eyes at his arrival. He should have known then to leave. Snape had let the others think that taking Morrigan was the best thing Lucius could have done and openly stated that he pitied Malfoy for having to deal with her now. Never mind that Lucius had a wife living at the Manor already.

"Ah Severus. So glad to see you. Come with me my friend I have something very special for you to see." He said.

Lucius lead him upstairs to the East Wing of the Manor. And as he was opening the door to one of the suites Snape was saying to him "What is it now? One of your little Mudblood toys or perhaps a Muggle whore you've rented for torture tonight or maybe..."

His words failed him when he saw the scene before him. Lying on the bed propped up on pillows was his Morrigan. Lying in her arms was a tiny silver haired baby. The baby was nursing from her breast. That was when she looked up at him and all the color drained from her face.

He didn't even wait for her to speak he just turned on his heel and walked away. Lucius' laughter rang out behind him. He walked out of the Manor and Apparated to Hogsmeade. He walked up to the castle and to his rooms. And had proceeded to drink an entire bottle of very expensive single malt whiskey.

When he got up the next afternoon, he had a shower and tried to wash her off him. He took out his Pensieve and removed every happy memory of her from his mind. The actual memory remained but any and all details were fuzzy and undistinguishable. He removed his wedding band and placed it in a box in his desk. The stone she had given him after their first summer went in there as well. And anything physical that was left of her memory was thrown into the fireplace. _Incedio._ And now there was nothing to remind him that she had actually existed except for the bond and his broken heart.

Snape shook himself from the memory. She was walking up the path. She lifted her head and saw him watching her. At the first glance she knew what he was remembering. And rather then relive it she walked by him and up to the headmaster's office.

He was a little shocked that she hadn't said anything to him but he just followed her rather then say anything either. It was when she started sobbing and dropped to sit on the stairs that he said something.

"Get up! We have to let Albus know what happened and let Draco know what's going on. I don't know how much he knows but you'll have to tell him all of it." He sniped at her.

A wild look came over her eyes and she shouted at him, "I cannot tell him anything. Do you not understand? If I tell him without him asking, it will ruin everything. It will destroy the oath and he'll be able to tell him...he'll know and you'll know and he'll get you to get to me... No...cannot... please ... do not tell." She just continued to talk incoherently and it took him a second to realize she had fainted.

"Professor O'Malley! Wake up! _Ennerverate!_ Professor," He yelled at her unconscious form.

He tried a few awakening spells to no avail. It was because of his worry that he did not notice Albus, Harry and Draco come running down the steps.

"Morrigan! Please God Morrigan wake up!"

Albus and Harry started at Snape calling her by that name. But Draco stopped completely and was struck by a flood of memories. Being rocked to sleep. Being feed. Songs that had been sung. Her leaving him. The truth of her leaving him. All her regrets about her life. All the joys of her life. On and on it went. He was shocked to realize her true name, title and being. But more startling was her memories about Snape. And then all the knowledge of her family line came at him. It was almost too much to bear but as he swayed under the assault on his mind he felt Harry catch him and sit him down.

"Morrigan! Morrigan! Answer Me!" Snape was still yelling and he looked like he would start to cry.

After several minutes, Draco stood up and moved over to Snape and the woman in his arms. He laid his hand the other man's shoulder. Severus jumped a little and looked up finally seeing the other three people behind him. But what he saw in Draco's face was more shocking. It was a calming look and it was imploring him to be quiet. Draco took Morrigan in his arms and onto his lap and started to rock her and sing a forgotten lullaby.

The other three men were mystified. A green glow started to envelope them both and the three men looked a little worried. But each watched as Morrigan's color came back and her breathing regulated. At the first sign of her eyes fluttering Draco stopped singing and looked down on her.

"Draco..." she whispered saying his name for the first time.

"It's all right Mother. I have mended your aura. It will be all right now for now." He informed her. The next part was whispered as it was for her ears only. "The stress of 16 years apart has forced the aura to try and rejoin. You have been fighting it and it is draining your life force. The mend will not last forever. You must fix this."

It seemed to Harry that the two older men knew what was going on. He looked to Draco and asked him, "Draco why did you call Professor O'Malley Mother?"

"Her name is not Shaye O'Malley. Her proper name is High Priestess Morrigan Badb, a Pureblood Celtic Priestess and she is my mother." These words were spoken softly and Harry would have said Draco was under too much stress with everything that had happened had Draco not looked up at him in that instance.

The three men gasped as they saw that Draco's once steel gray eyes had turned deep navy blue. The same blue as the eyes of the woman in his arms. The woman he had just called Mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Dis: I own nothing. It is Miss J.K.R's. Just having fun

Thanks as always to Mark Darcy for all the help

"What the hell are you talking about Draco! " Harry yelled. "You're a Malfoy. And what the hell is a Pureblood Celtic Priestess anyway!"

Snape and Dumbledore were still watching Draco holding his mother in is arms. She had only woken for that brief second but her body seemed more relaxed and her breathing deeper and stronger.

"I would hazard a guess he has reached his coming of age then." Snape said.

"Yes it would appear so. I would if it was you calling out Morrigan's name that pushed him over the edge. Surely her presence here accelerated his decision to leave his father. When did the initial bond of their magic take place, I wonder?" Dumbledore mused.

"It was during the first meeting of the dueling club. She was irritated at Weasley because he was looking at Draco with some degree of mistrust. I believe there is a Muggle saying about mother bears and their cubs. Anyway I felt her magic flare up and surmise that Draco did as well. He wasn't scared but was curious. After the meeting he came to ask her about it but she feigned confusion to the whole thing." Snape recalled to the headmaster.

"She also said something about him having to ask her specifically about the bond. And just before she fainted, she was going on about an oath, and someone using me to get her. I have no idea what she was talking about though."

Dumbledore just inclined his head and looked thoughtfully at the Potions Master. Snape was sure in that instant the older man knew something and was keeping it from him. But it was at that moment that Draco spoke again.

"We have to take her to her chambers. She needs rest and maybe a Dreamless Sleep potion, please Professor. I will stay with her now. And I want Harry with me."

Harry who had been quiet all this time looked at Draco. Gone was the distraught, crying boy that he had been not 20 minutes ago. A calm and collected man now stood next to him and he felt a little sad. He liked that Draco had needed him. Now he seemed very much under control. He was going to turn to go to his tower when he heard Draco say that he wanted Harry with him. For some reason his heart felt lighter for that and it caused him some confusion. But he was not about to turn Draco down. He wanted to be with him.

"Yes Draco. I believe you will need some time to deal with everything that you have been given tonight." Dumbledore said softly.

Draco looked to him and then to Snape seeing for the first time that neither of them was surprised at what had happened. He knew then that they had been waiting for this to happen. He tried to access memories from his family line to figure out what was going on. But everything was so jumbled that he couldn't really see anything.

"Don't worry Draco. It will get easier to put everything in order and pull certain memories. Your mother will be able to teach you that." The words were out of Snape's mouth before he could stop them. Inwardly he cursed himself for revealing that he knew what was going on in front of Potter but he assumed that Morrigan and Draco would be telling him everything anyway. "Until your rooms are ready, I suggest you take her to mine and stay with her. I have the potions there and that way we will not have to keep running from her rooms to get them. We can get her settled there for the time being. I can help keep an eye on her then as well."

Draco merely nodded and rose to his feet with his mother still in his arms. He looked to Dumbledore and Snape, motioned Harry to take his hand and he disappeared with them both.

The two men left standing there were startled. "I do believe your guess about Draco coming into his powers was quite correct."

Snape merely nodded at the older man. But when he looked at him he could see the twinkle in his eyes that almost always suggested mischief. And with that he took off down the stairs to his rooms.

Upon entering he noticed that the wards he had erected did not seem to have registered the three people now in his bedroom. Draco had laid his mother on the bed and he and Harry were now watching her sleep. When Draco heard him come in he turned to look him in the eye. Snape saw the fear had returned.

"What the hell just happened and what the hell did I just do?" he snapped.

"It is not my place to tell you that Draco. Your mother will tell you everything when she wakes up. For now go to my personal cabinet in my classroom office and get the Dreamless Sleep potion as well as a Body Relaxing potion. I am sure that the tension of facing your father is affecting her body as well as her mind. Potter, you can firecall a house elf to retrieve Professor O'M...Morrigan's bed clothes."

Both boys took of running as he settled onto the bed. Neither had remembered that he had those potions in his personal rooms. He just wanted them to leave for a few minutes. Morrigan seemed asleep but he knew she was not. She was unconscious and remembering things best left forgotten. He could not see what they were but he could read her heart well enough to sense the anger, the terror and the shameful relief.

He started to take off her outer robes. He removed the inside ones as well and discovered she still had an affinity for Muggle clothes. Laughing softly he removed the blue jeans that rode low on her hips and the T-shirt that must have been a size too small, for it clung to her tightly. As it was both the jeans and shirt served to tease him with her beautiful body beneath the clothing.

He shook his head of the memories that had started creeping into his mind. The ones where he had lain in bed watching her getting ready to join him. Watching as she removed her clothes and crawled in next to him with nothing on so he could feel her warmth pressed alongside his. Damn but he could feel his body betraying him.

!CRACK!

"Dobby is here with High Priestess Morrigan Badb's clothes sir."

Snape turned to see the ex- Malfoy house elf holding Morrigan's bed clothes. He almost laughed when he heard how Dobby had addressed Morrigan.

"So you know who she is Dobby?" he asked

"Of course sir. Dobby remembers when the beautiful Priestess was held at the Manor many years ago. I remembers her crying for someone...Can't remember the name right now but she cried for someone sir."

And that was all it took for Snape to remember and push all feelings aside.

"Thank-you Dobby. I will see to the Priestess now."

Dobby just inclined his head and nodded. Then with another loud crack he was gone.

Snape carefully dressed Morrigan in her oversized forest green silk shirt. He recognized it as one that he had bought for her the first Christmas they had spent at Hogwarts together. He was confused again. All women were distressingly similar but this woman was the epitome of confusion. She had an affair with Lucius Malfoy, left him (Snape), been cursed by him, bore Malfoy's child, and he had not heard a word from her in nearly 17 years. And yet she still wore a shirt that he had given her when they were teenagers.

By the time he had her dressed and under the covers, Draco and Harry were back. He saw the look in both their eyes when they saw her in her night shirt and under the covers.

"Oh for God's sakes grow up. I merely dressed her and put her to bed. It's not like I took advantage of her." He spit out angrily. Harry looked angry but Draco had a look of clarity.

"It's fine, Harry. Severus wouldn't hurt her."

Harry just shrugged as he moved forward to help Draco and Snape administer the potions. Once they were sure that she was comfortable Snape ushered them out to the sitting rooms.

"All right you two. I know you have questions but I am too tired to answer them. And I much prefer that Pro...Morrigan answer them. I am going to give you both a Sleeping potion to help you sleep and in the morning we will go thru all of this. Although Harry I'm not sure how much the Headmaster wants you to know just yet." Snape said.

Both boys looked on the verge of arguing but seeing the resolve in his face made them change their minds. After giving them the potions, Snape transfigured the couch into a double bed and motioned the boys to get in. They did so without question and although they left space between then Snape could see it wasn't much and Draco had reached over and took Harry's hand. Shaking his head and realizing what was most likely going to come of that _friendship_, he turned away. He transfigured the chair into a single bed and passed out himself.

It was just after eleven the next morning when he heard Draco and Harry stirring. He rolled over to see them talking quietly and cleared his throat to let them know he was awake. They merely looked over to him and nodded. Getting up they changed into clean robes that had been laid on the ends of the beds. Most likely a thoughtful gesture of Dobby's. Then turned the beds back to their proper forms. That was when Harry assaulted him verbally.

"All right Professor. What the bloody hell is going on? How could the Professor Disapperate like that? How could she take on Malfoy and all those Death Eaters without getting killed? How did Draco heal her? How did we just disappear down here? And what the bloody hell do you mean she's your mother?"

The last of the questions was directed at Draco himself. But it was not Draco that answered him.

"A little more than 16 years ago I got pregnant by Lucius Malfoy and bore him a son. It was told to everyone that Narcissa Black, his wife, had born the child. To cover the fact that no one knew she was pregnant, she and Lucius told everyone that they kept it a secret because of the miscarriages she had suffered before that. And then told everyone that Draco was a premature birth. In fact he was not. A full term for Celts is five months. I had to. . . leave one week after he was born."

Harry was shocked but no more so then Draco. He was trying to pull memories and see the things that had happened for himself but it was still so very hard to manage.

As if feeling his struggle, Morrigan reached out to him and held his gaze. "Draco be calm and breath deeply. I will help you with everything. I love you my son and I will leave you never."

" And I love you my mother and I will leave you never." Even as the words slipped out of his mouth Draco had no idea where they had come from. But it seemed to please Morrigan and that made him feel good.

Snape however had an adverse reaction to the simple word ceremony. His face paled and he grabbed the chair for support. Harry reached out to steady his potions professor only to have him jerk away from his hand and glare at him. Harry just shrugged back at him and turned away.

Snape's reaction was not lost on Draco or Morrigan. Draco looked over confused and Morrigan looked deeply troubled.

"Well Mr. Potter let us go and leave the High Priestess with her son to talk." He drawled.

"No Severus." Snape stopped at Draco's voice. "Harry is one of the innocents and he must be told."

Again Snape was shocked into speechlessness. And a nod in their direction was all the acknowledgment they received as he left.

Now Harry was shocked. "I'm sorry . . One of the what now?"

"Sit down Harry my love and I will explain everything to you both." Morrigan softly said.

"Yes but Mother could you please start with the reason why Snape and the feeling of being bonded keeps coming into my mind."

And so Morrigan began her story. Everything from her birth, the prophecy at her birth, to the Celtic Wars of Supremacy when whole family lines had been wiped out because they were believed inferior. To her summers at Hogwarts to protect her from the last of her enemies trying to kill her. She was the last descendant of her family line. The line that had started with Morrigan the Goddess of Destruction and Creation and Neit the God of Battle. Hers was the most powerful of families and had chosen the side of the Righteous and Good as they did not believe in so called inferior bloodlines.

It was so similar to Harry's own battles that he felt the connection he already had with Morrigan grow much deeper.

She continued with her story including Severus, their bonding and marriage. And then she launched into her deepest, darkest memories. She knew that Harry had been told about Snape revealing the prophecy to Voldemort. And she was a little surprised at the lack of anger on Harry's part. She made a mental note to ask him about that.

And she told them the story of Lucius and her betrayal of Snape and why she had to leave after Draco was born. If she expected hate from Draco, she was wrong. He looked over to her with pity and love. He now knew everything and he knew his father. And he did not blame her at all.

He reached over to her and held her as she cried. He whispered in her ear that he would help her make everything right. Harry reached over to and hugged them both lending his support.

Without meaning to Morrigan read Harry's heart. She saw confusion, heartache and love. And the love was not just for her. It was for Draco. It was a little surprising at how fiercely it burned in his heart.

Then with every intention of doing so, she read Draco's heart. He also had confusion but for different reasons. There was heartache for her and for Severus as well. After all the forbidding man was his Godfather. And there just below everything else burning with the same intensity was love for Harry.

She wondered if her beautiful son had found his soul mate. It seemed in all likely hood because it had only taken then a few months to build this love. She also wondered if she should call them on it. If they were soul mates they should bond before Harry had to face Voldemort in the final battle.

"Boys I have a few questions for you as well. Firstly, Draco did you bring us here last night?"

"I. . I did. I just held you, took Harry's hand and thought about Snape's chambers. When I opened my eyes, we were here."

"Okay that means that your Celtic powers are surfacing and we will need to start your training. Secondly. How did I get in my nightshirt and then have fresh clothes this morning?"

Harry answered her this time. "Snape said to ask one of the house elves to get your night shirt. He changed you into it and Dobby brought our clothes for today himself."

Morrigan visibly paled at the mention of Dobby's name. "Did he speak with Severus alone?"

Draco and Harry shared a look. "I think so. Why Mama?"

Morrigan blushed at the shortened version of Mother but decided she liked it very much. "Dobby was the house elf Lucius gave to me for my use while I was at the Manor. I just hope he didn't say anything about me to Severus."

Draco looked thoughtful. Even though he knew the whole truth about what happened so many years ago he still felt anger at his father for his part in it all. "I don't think he would say too much. But you should tell Severus everything Mama."

"I'm not ready to tell him yet. I don't think that we can be in the same room and be civil long enough for me to explain to him. Besides you know of the oath." Morrigan sighed. "But enough of that I have one more question for you before we head up to see the headmaster. Have you two already figured out that you are in love and are very likely soul mates?" she asked with a grin that could have been mistaken for pure evil.

Both boys held astounded looks on their faces. Then it became denial. Then confusion and lastly acceptance. Draco spoke first.

"Yes. At least I have anyway. I have known since the first DADA class when I watched you and Harry duel. I watch as you threw things I've never heard of at him and felt fear for him. I know you wouldn't have hurt him but it's not like he has a great track record with past Defense teachers. As I watched I saw he had the courage to defeat Voldemort and I knew that I wanted to be at his side when he did it. Then with every class we had and every meeting of the dueling club I began to see those feelings of friendship as something else. But I couldn't act on them. At least not until I had come clean and publicly denounced Lucius. I never thought that Harry would accept me that way. But when we were telling Dumbledore and Snape about me joining the side of the Light and Harry demanded that we have rooms together or better yet a suite with two rooms I began to wonder if he felt it too. The biggest hint I got was when we came down the steps to find you passed out in Snape's arms. When all those memories and all that knowledge came flooding at me I found that I could read Harry's heart. When I looked at him and he took my hand to go with us I knew then that he felt it too."

Draco looked at Harry after he finished. Harry looked at him, a little shocked but a blush rose high on his cheeks.

"My first hint was when we were getting in the carriages at the beginning of the year. When I saw you walking toward me, well I. . I felt it. I realized how much I had missed you. I couldn't believe it. We had just called a truce earlier before summer began. But you sent an owl with Honeyduke's chocolate on my birthday and well, it meant more to me then some of the other gifts I had gotten. Simply because you had thought of me. And because you hadn't cursed it," Harry laughed. " And when I was dueling that day I found myself wanting to impress you. And so many other times that we were just together I realized I just wanted to be with you. In fact I stopped speaking to Ron a couple of days ago because he didn't believe me when I said you were changing. And then when you came to me last night and I took your hands and you didn't pull away. Then after you healed your Mum and you still wanted me to be with you. I knew then. Sometimes I don't feel complete unless I'm with you. Now I guess we know what's going on."

Harry looked over to Draco and saw nothing but happiness in his eyes. And when Draco took Harry's hand this time, Harry had the same happiness in his eyes.

Morrigan was taken back. Not that she cared if Draco loved a man or woman as long as he loved to the full of his heart. That it was with the savior of the Wizarding world gave her worry. But Draco would be in danger no matter what. And it would be better to have him close to Harry and her then pushed to the sidelines. Because she would be damned before she let Tom Riddle come near her son again. Besides, this was the son of two of the very best friends she had ever had. And he had so much of both of them in him that it was like having James and Lily back.

"Okay boys. What we discussed here is going to go no further. Whatever happens with the two of you is your business and yours alone. It would be unwise of you to share it with anyone right now because of Draco's soon to be public denouncement of his father. Although I must say that after yesterday it is more likely that he will publicly disown you today before you get the chance to do so. I have no idea what his reasons will be but he won't let you have the advantage of getting your story out. I agree that you will share a suite and it will be the one in between Snape's and mine. Both of your houses will know that you have left but they will not guess that's it together. I would assume that Gryffindor will react a little better when the truth comes out but I wouldn't put money on it."

The boys nodded and seemed to think this was a good idea as well.

"I'll take care of Gryffindor, Professor. They trust me enough to go with my judgement on things. If I support Draco, they will too. It may take a few days to get everyone to come around but my close friends will back me up from the start. And Professor Snape can take care of the Slytherin that isn't Death Eater scum offspring. No offense, Dray." Harry said with confidence.

Morrigan took a deep breath and looked at them both with every ounce of seriousness and despair that she felt in her heart.

"I need to have an oath from both of you that you will not reveal who I am to anyone at this school. It is very dangerous to everyone here should they know that a Celtic Priestess is in their midst. Most parents would sooner haul their children out of school then have me teach because of how some of the parties involved in the Celtic Wars treated Wizards. Something reminiscent of how Tom Riddle's followers treat Muggles. Also I am still a hunted Celt and the price on my head is far too tempting for the remaining bounty hunters."

Harry interrupted her at this point, "But Morrigan, won't Lucius tell Voldemort and the public just to draw you out and take you away from Draco and protecting the school."

Morrigan noticed that he was unable to keep his worry for Draco out of his voice as he spoke. And because of this she at once completely accepted Harry James Potter and from that moment on considered him her son as well.

Smiling at him she spoke gently, "He can't Harry. When he extracted the oath from me that forced me to give up Draco I worded it so he could neither speak of me or even think of me to anyone. The only way he could tell Voldemort about Draco and myself would be if I told Draco about everything before he figured it out. And since I did not, the bond still holds."

Again both boys relaxed visibly. Morrigan noticed how similar they actually were. Both did well in school albeit they each had their better subjects. They both loved Quidditch and played Seeker for their respective houses. Both were taller for their age with slight builds although she could see that nearly six years of flying the way they did had made most of it muscle. Of course in the look's department they were both handsome young men and would be an attractive couple because of their completely different features. Raven black hair met pure silver. Deep emerald green eyes met deep sapphire blue much like her own. She shook herself out of her comparison daydream.

"I need one more promise from you both. And although it does not have to be an oath this time it is a much more serious request.", She spoke with a hardened tone, "I do not want either of you to tell Severus Snape anything that I revealed to you today. Not. A. Single. Thing. I will not speak of this again after today. Draco you are not to tell him of a single memory that might come forth. I want your solemn promise on this boys. Now."

The harsh demanding tone in her voice caught them off guard but they swore a solemn promise that nothing that had been revealed to them that day would ever be told to Snape.

After that Morrigan relaxed. "Well gentlemen, shall we floo to the headmaster's office and let him know that I have recovered and about what the two of you have discovered about yourselves. Although if I know Uncle Albus, he knows already."

All three then smiled because at different times in all of their lives it had indeed seemed that Albus Dumbledore knew everything that went on in the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

Thanks to M.D. for reviewing and keeping me in line. Enjoy.

As Morrigan, Draco and Harry had sat down to talk before going up the headmaster's office, Snape wandered the halls of the dungeons. When he had left, it was his intention to go see Dumbledore. But as he tried to walk up the stairs to the office, he found that he couldn't make his feet take the step.

Instead he turned back and walked to the Slytherin dorm. He spoke the password and stepped into the room. Much to his surprise the entire House seemed to be congregated in the common room. He could hear dozens of separate conversations going on. But by far the most common one was the appearance of the Death Eaters outside the castle last night and how Professor O'Malley had gone out by herself and had returned unharmed. Upon closer inspection he could see that it was mostly the upper years that were gathered and most of them were Death Eater offspring and sympathizers.

"Well, would anyone care to explain to me, why everyone has gathered to discuss an event that happened after curfew, that none of you should know about but one which everyone seems to," he asked with a sneer that was usually reserved for Gryffindor only.

All talking ceased and all eyes turned to him in expectation. He could feel the questions about to burst forth so he raised his hand to stop the flow before it began.

"I won't ask how you know because undoubtedly Mr. Nott or Mr. Zabini has heard from one of their fathers." He intoned and could see the blush rise on Blaise face while Theodore's face gave anyway nothing.

Have to keep an eye on Nott, Snape jotted down mentally. Wouldn't be good to let down his defenses with him around. No doubt an owl would be on its way to his father within minutes. In fact now that he thought about it, many of the students were probably already watching him on orders.

Snape shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He knew that he was constantly being watched and tested because of his inaction when the Dark Lord had returned that night in the graveyard. He had waited until Potter had returned safe before he left. The excuse he had used, of Dumbledore not wanting him to leave until the Tournament was over, had been valid. However, he had paid for the price for his lateness as well as for his betrayal during the first war.

"So Professor is it true? Did she really go out to Draco's father and all the others and they just left?" the question came from Pansy Parkinson.

Snape nodded, "Yes. They sent the Dark Mark into the air and demanded to speak with the Defense professor. Professor O'Malley went out, spoke with them and came back. I do not know what transpired nor do I wish to. And that is all the information I have so do not bother to ask for any more." Even on his lips that still seemed unreal. How were they going to get away with this? Soon the whole school would know and how would they explain it.

Some would think she was just that powerful and that would lead to questions about her. The know-it-all Granger would figure it out very quickly, he imagined. He allowed a little room for surprise that she had not already looked up the Hogwarts year books for his 7th year and found the name discrepancy. Of course that could be explained away by the war and the need for different identity. Some would think that she was a Death Eater herself and that was why she had been able to get away. He snorted at the idea. Morrigan as a Death Eater. Good Gods. If she wanted to she could be a Dark Goddess with Voldemort as her pet snake and no one could stop her.

He was trying to figure out how to deal with all the questions when Zabini asked him a question that rocked him to his core.

"Sir, how is it that you know the Professor? It was obvious that you knew each other at the Opening feast. And you can't tell me it was just from school."

"Actually I can tell you it was from school. We were together and then she betrayed me. We despised each other then as we do now. She may have been a Slytherin but she was not worthy of the honor."

It was a complete and utter lie of course because he could think of no one worthier. After all she had told him that he was her love, her life and had with bonded him. Then proceeded to have an affair with his supposed friend for a month right under his nose while he was risking his life to save hers. She had left him for someone with more money and prestige and then bore his child only to leave again when she had used Lucius to fulfil her needs. Lucius, he knew, had come to love her so deeply he was willing to sacrifice Narcissa to be with Morrigan. He mentally kicked himself when pity rose up in him for Lucius.

The others seem to accept this and at his command went to their rooms or left all together. Zabini hovered for an instant.

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Yes, Blaise?"

"Mr. Malfoy wanted to see her again, didn't he, sir."

Snape was notably startled but hid it with a grimace. " What makes you say that? He barely paid her any attention in school."

Blaise's gaze was thoughtful. "I think it was more then that sir. Once last summer, when I stayed at Draco's I was wandering around in the middle of the night looking for a house elf to get me a glass of water. You know the elves at the Manor sir. Unless you're a Malfoy, they won't come when you call."

Snape nodded at this because he was envious of how well the elves were trained as opposed to the ones at Snape Manor. His servants would invite the Dark Lord in for a drink and then sit him next to Dumbledore for company. But he motioned to Blaise to continue.

"Well, I walked past the master bedroom and I heard Lucius and Narcissa arguing. And being the good little Slytherin I am I stopped and listened. Seems they were arguing about a woman from their school years. Narcissa accused Lucius of "loving that red-haired bitch" more then her their whole marriage. And he shouted that yes he had. He said that nothing would make him happier then to see her again and possess her as he had all those years ago. And then Narcissa laughed when she said "Yes possess her that's about what it took anyway". That's when the damned house elf found me and I ran back to Draco's room before Lucius could see me."

Snape was livid. Malfoy _still_ loved Morrigan after all these years. He really was pathetic. Imagine loving someone who had used you and then left. He couldn't really think that she loved him all these years. It was almost laughable when he thought about. Until he thought about it. Wasn't he really describing himself?

"Well Mr. Zabini I suggest you keep this to yourself. It wouldn't sit will with anyone to hear what you have just told me. Especially Draco because he would go to his father in an instant." Snape replied knowing the words he spoke were a lie.

Blaise nodded and turned to go. "Not like anyone can find him anyway sir. He's been missing since after supper yesterday."

Snape just frowned at the news. Climbing out thru the portrait entrance, he walked to his private potion's lab. He set about making the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. He dreaded this task but as a promise to Dumbledore he had continued supplying the werewolf with it after his departure from the school.

At least it was something to take his mind off Mor. . Professor O'Malley. But as he worked thoughts kept rising to the front of his mind. What if she had loved Lucius? What if their whispered conversation was about them both wanting each other still after all these years? What if it was about him and how well they had fooled him?

That's when some things that he had banished to the back of his mind came rushing forward. Why hadn't she told Lucius he was a spy? For weeks he had waited for the inevitable. Waited for the Dark Lord to call him to the front and unveil him as the spy. But it had never come. Why was that? He wondered. She had many opportunities. He scowled when the answer came floating back to him. Of course she didn't tell. Had he been tortured and murdered she would have felt it and without the correct ceremony to ease the death of a bonded one she would probably have died within years.

Yes, another little bit of Slytherin self preservation there.

But then he thought about what Blaise recounted to him. Narcissa had said Lucius had almost needed to possess Morrigan to get her. Questions arose in his mind as to what that could possibly mean. And then Dobby's words floated into his consciousness.

" Dobby remembers when the beautiful Priestess was held at the Manor many years ago. I remembers her crying for someone...Can't remember the name right now but she cried for someone sir."

Held at the Manor. Not stayed or visited or lived. But held. Now Snape's eyes were getting wider at the thoughts that entered his mind. He jumped up and shouted into the air. "Dobby, I have need of you. Please."

!CRACK!

Snape jumped as the little elf appeared behind him. He scowled at the elf and Dobby cringed before him. So he smoothed out his face and sat down quietly.

"Dobby I need you to remember when High Priestess Morrigan Badb was staying at the Manor for me. It is very important and I can trust no one but you for information on this." These words were said with the utmost calm and sincerity that Snape could manage.

It seemed to work as Dobby stood straighter and smiled.

"What would great Potions Master like to know, sir?"

Snape smiled at the compliment,"I need you to tell me about the night she first arrived there and then about what she did in the months that followed. And I need you to remember who it was that she cried for."

The little elf grimaced and shook his head a little. Snape took that to mean he was refusing because of his past loyalty to the Malfoy family but when he asked the elf shook his head.

"No sir. Dobby cares not for the Malfoy's sir. Well, Master Draco is not too bad. And he is much better this year since he and Mr. Harry Potter are friends. No sir, it is not loyalty. It just hurts to remember the pretty Priestess and remember how she was in so much pain when she thought no one was around. When the Master and his friends came by she had to tuck all that away and be cold like them and that hurt the pretty lady. And Dobby was so mad about it that he spit in the Master's soup one day. Then he had to iron his fingers every day for a week because of that. But sir, it was worth it very much." At this the house elf laughed for a second before turning to Snape again.

"Why do you want to know sir?"

Snape was still chuckling about Dobby spitting in Lucius soup as he pondered this. Why did he want to know? It couldn't change what she had done. It couldn't fix things. But he had to know. Something was wrong and it had taken him 16 years and second hand comments to make him see that things did not add up.

"I loved her Dobby. I love her still and I need to know if she was hurt there."

Snape thought he saw pity in the elf's eyes but he ignored it. Goddess, he was receiving pity from a house elf. What next.

"All right sir, Dobby will tell you. The night the pretty lady came she arrived in Master's arms. She pulled away from him and got sick. The Master called for Dobby to clean up. He looked at her and asked her what was wrong. Dobby saw hate in her eyes sir but Master did not. She lied and said that Apparating had made her dizzy. Master nodded and told Dobby to take her to the East Wing. And get the Blue room ready for her. The Blue room is never used sir except when the most distinguished visitors come to see the Master. But Dobby got it ready and changed some things for the pretty lady to make her comfortable. Dobby ran a bath for her and when she came upstairs the Master said he had to go see Mistress for a while and that he would be back. Dobby helped High Priestess into the bath and washed her hair. She just sat there, sir and wouldn't move. When Dobby asked what was wrong she just cried and shook her head. Then she said He'll never know and never forgive me. That was it, sir. Dobby never heard her say another thing to Dobby while she was there, sir. Well at least while she was awake. Many times in the months that the pretty lady lived there she would cry in her sleep and call out for . . . .Dobby can't remember the name sir. Master stayed with her every night sir and when it would start to get dark the pretty lady would lose her color and start to breathe funnily like she was afraid."

"Dobby asked her once why she didn't leave and get away from the house. But she just shook her head. Then one night Dobby was summoned to her room. Master was there and he told Dobby that pretty lady needed the medi-witch to come and Dobby was to get her and bring her here. By the time Dobby returned with the medi-witch the pretty lady was holding Master Draco in her arms. That is the only time Dobby ever saw her smile sir. And she even smiled at Master before remembering herself and looked away. Dobby saw Mistress in the doorway and she was crying and very upset. Mistress came toward the High Priestess and looked like she was going to take the baby from her but all of a sudden Mistress was slammed into the wall and it seemed like she could not breathe. The High Priestess was scary then sir. Her eyes had turned black and the room went cold with her magic. It was scary sir but Master Draco just watched her with wide eyes. Then Master said "No Morrigan, let her go. I will not let her take our son from you". Mistress fell onto the floor and left. The medi-witch saw all this and Master had to take out his wand and Obliviate her and send her on her way. The next week Dobby watched as the pretty lady gave Master the baby. She was crying when she kissed Master Draco goodbye. Master was begging her to stay but she refused. Master was crying too but not Mistress. She was smiling. And it was not a nice smile. The High Priestess must have seen because she walked over to Mistress and grabbed her by the throat. Dobby didn't hear everything sir but Dobby thinks she may have threatened some bad things to the Mistress if anything ever happened to Master Draco or Master Lucius. She said she would know and would come back. Dobby doesn't know why she wanted to protect the elder Master sir but she did. Mistress was terrified and just nodded. Then pretty lady kissed the baby again and kissed Master on the cheek. But it was not a nice kiss. It glowed on his cheek and he cried out with pain. Dobby thinks she cursed him or left a reminder of something. Dobby is not sure sir."

Snape was sitting rigidly taking it all in. Morrigan had gone willingly but under duress. She was unhappy and stayed for some reason unknown to him but it was enough to keep her in that place. And yet she had still wanted to protect Lucius.

Dobby was looking at him now wondering what he was thinking. "Thank you, Dobby. You have been a great help."

Dobby nodded and made to go. "NEIT"

Snape jumped up and gaped at the elf. "What was that?"

"Neit sir. That was the name the High Priestess kept crying out in her sleep sir. Dobby is going now sir. Dobby hopes that he has helped you, sir."

But Snape never heard the elf say he was going. He was too busy processing what he had just learned. Something had happened that made Morrigan to leave him for Malfoy. Whatever it was had to be deadly or else she would have killed him where he stood. But the most important part was that she had never left him. At least not in her dreams. Gods, he needed to know what had happened all those years ago. He would have no peace until he did. Because he may have been punishing them both for no-good reason and that might mean that he had lost her all over again because he was afraid to listen. He only hoped he wasn't too late to change things.


	13. Chapter 13

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

After speaking with Dumbledore and hearing about his private lessons, Harry was walking down to the Great Hall. He and Draco were to learn all about the ancient magic that resided in them both. Draco's was in his blood. The blood of a Celtic Priest. The blood of his beautiful powerful mother. Harry's was a residual effect of his near death.When Voldemort had tried to kill him all those years ago, he had transferred more of his powers then anyone had guessed. That was why it had taken him so long to attempt coming back. He had been forced to rebuild his magic all over again. It was the complete goodness and pure love magic of his mother's sacrifice that met the dark, evil and soulless magic of Voldemorts. The end result was a bonding of the two with the goodness being in control. And it was the shear amount of power that Harry held in his body that caused him to be Voldemort's equal even at the age of 11.

Harry had been unnerved to hear what was beneath the surface but Morrigan told him that she fought that battle every day and she would show him how to control it and utilize its power. Draco had become Harry's support system and him in turn Draco's. Dumbledore had of course known what had taken place in Snape's chambers. He told the boys' that he was pleased because every little bit of love in this world helped in defeating Voldemorts.

Morrigan had been mostly quiet, except to voice her support when needed. She was thinking of Severus. She remembered his face as she had returned from meeting with Lucius and she knew that he had been thinking about the night he found them together. It had been the worst moment in her life. She was also thinking about what Draco had said. About how Severus was acting, when they had arrived to find her unconscious. He said Severus was terrified and calling her name. Her true name. But of course he would be terrified. Should she die then he would likely only last a few years without a death ceremony. Or maybe...No she couldn't think about that. He made it very clear that he wanted nothing from her. She had made her choice all those years ago and she would stand by it.

As the boys went into the Great Hall, she heard the Headmaster call her name.

"Professor O'Malley. I have decided to cancel the Hogsmeade Weekend next month in light of what happened this morning. But I want to make it up to the students. Do you think a dance would be appropriate? On All Hallows Eve, I think." He questioned her.

Morrigan nodded her head. "Yes I think that they would enjoy that."

"Good then I will put you in charge and you can form a committee to help you plan. And no my dear I will not enforce Severus on you this time in planning for the dance." He smiled vaguely.

Morrigan nodded her thanks. "If you can make an announcement at lunch about the dance and then I'll request for volunteers. But I think that it should be a masquerade ball. Costumes and masks. Let them pretend to be someone else who has no problems. Take the tension off everyone."

Dumbledore voiced his agreement and said he would let everyone know at breakfast. He was glad to see that spark of life that had come into her eyes when she talked of the Ball. He had remembered that dancing was one of her favorite discoveries, and she had talked him into no less then 10 dances her 7th year here. Of course he believed it was so she could have those special moments with Severus. He thought back to the first dance and how shocked that everyone had been when the two of them had glided out onto the floor. They had figured someone with Skye's (Morrigan) grace and beauty to dance well. What they had not anticipated was Severus. If possible he was the better dancer. Just about every girl from 4th year and up wanted to dance with him that night. And Skye had relented to every other dance being with someone else but she had not been happy about it. Not totally true of course. She wanted him all to herself but she saw the wonders it had done for Severus self confidence. That is until Narcissa Black had taken her turn. She had been a little more forward then the other girls and Skye had taken exception. Had it not been for Lucius dragging Narcissa one way and Severus almost tackling his lover, he was sure Narcissa would have had an extended stay with Poppy in the hospital wing. And Morrigan would have done it without magic. He shivered at the look that had been in Morrigan's eyes that night. He had never seen such rage in anyone except maybe Tom Riddle. It's a wonder that Narcissa made it to graduation as the two were constantly at each other's throats about everything. Especially Lucius' blatant lust for Morrigan which would probably account for Narcissa's actions.

As the boys and Morrigan walked into the Great Hall every conversation stopped and every head turned to watch them. Harry took Draco's hand and pulled him to the Gryffindor table. When Fred and George looked at him with an angry expression on their face, he merely turned to them. The look on his face said enough that they actually looked chagrined and nodded at Draco. Morrigan's heart swelled with pride for her surrogate son. The whole of Harry's house was looking at him with surprise and a little anger. But the looks coming from the Slytherin tables were murderous. Obviously someone's father had sent an owl letting them know what had occurred with Lucius and Draco's refusal and subsequent revolt from the Dark. When this registered with the Gryffindors and they saw that Harry was accepting Draco their attitudes changed completely. They glared at the Slytherin table as if to challenge them to try anything. She was always amazed at how fiercely that house loved and protected.

Well, she thought. I'll put an end to the Slytherin cunning and planning right now. She walked to the front of the room and after receiving a nod from Draco and Dumbledore she spoke to get the attention of every student.

"I am going to say this once and once only. Draco Malfoy is under my protection. He is under MY protection. Should any harm befall him, even a paper cut that looks suspicious, I will turn this school on its side looking for the perpetrator. And may they be welcome in Hell if I find them."

It must have been something about her voice or maybe it was her eyes. Whatever it was, it turned out to be enough. When she sat down for breakfast, there were none thinking about harming Draco. She only hoped it would last.

That was when an eagle owl swooped in threw one of the top windows. Every knew who the owl belonged to. It was Lucius Malfoy's owl. And it was carrying a red envelope. It flew down toward

Draco as fear began to dawn over his face. When the owl dropped it onto his lap, he looked at Harry with trepidation. Harry just nodded to him with determination and said, "Best get it over with now Draco. Then it's done. We both know what's in it."

Draco nodded back and took a deep breath. He then tore the top of the letter open. To everyone's surprise it wasn't a loud voice booming forth. Instead for Draco it was worse. The words that were spoken came from the voice that his father used when he was most furious, displeased or humiliated. A soft yet harsh anger wrought voice began speaking.

"_Draco Lucius Morgan Malfoy_. I have no words to describe my displeasure at finding out you are every bit as weak as I knew you to be. I had hoped that someday you would find your backbone and become a man. However I see that you have not. You have turned your back on your family. I had not thought it was possible but it must be the Black half of you that has caused you to choose this path. You have embarrassed me for the last time. I hereby renounce you. You are not longer legally a Malfoy. You have been stricken from any and all inheritances. You are no longer welcome here or at any family property. Should you decide at some point that you wish to return to my side you will pay the penalty for challenging me. The only thing that I leave you with is your name. You can use Malfoy but be assured that everyone in the Wizarding world will know that you are not of this Malfoy family any longer."

There was not a sound in the Great Hall as the letter folded in on itself and disappeared. Harry took Draco's hand and squeezed it as the blond looked at the floor. Morrigan sent an encouraging hug thru their bond and reminded him of his father's words to her yesterday. This was part of an act he knew but to hear what he said in the howler was hurtful. But he knew what he had to do. So he rose up looked around him and said, "He renounces me. Oh no, I renounce him and that snake eyed weakling Tom Riddle. And I say Fuck them both!" It was those last words that caused several Slytherin to stand and glare at him with murder in their eyes.

Most of the hall stared at him until, the Weasley twins stood up and moved to his side glaring at Slytherin. Then the rest of Gryffindor stood as well. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw soon joined. After all it wasn't ever day that the _Prince of Slytherin_ turned his back on the Dark Lord and his father.

Draco was amazed at this and simply looked over everyone. Harry took his hand again and smiled at him. God, Draco thought. Is this what I've been missing all these years? Is this the type of friends that I could have had if I had not been such a arrogant little prick? He smiled then at Harry, the twins and the other houses that stood with him. The Slytherin that had stood saw all this and sat back down. Their glares had lessened some but the hate radiating from Draco's former house mates was evident.

"All right everyone. Sit down and have your lunch please." Dumbledore said lightly albeit hiding a chuckle. Even after all these years it seemed he could be surprised by the courage of Gryffindor and it's ability to get the other houses to accept and stand for someone. "Oh and Draco. 10 points for foul language however fitting it was."

Everyone laughed at this and sat to eat.

Snape had come in as she was delivering her threat. He saw her eyes and almost pitied the one who would try to come after Draco. He needed to talk to her but he wasn't sure where to start. How could he ask her what had really happened all those years and expect her to tell him after the way he had treated her? And to be honest he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear it. What if all his doubts were wrong and he had to relive those awful moments of rejection. And he still couldn't understand her need to protect Lucius. Could it just be because he was her son's father? Not that she looked in a protecting mood when she went out to him last night.

He berated himself. No. He just couldn't do it. Not again. If she had been forced, he would know. She would have found someway tell him. She would have saved herself. Not been made into a virtual prisoner at the Manor. She was too strong willed for that. Hell she was just too powerful for that.

He took his seat at the Head table and waited for Dumbledore to start lunch. But before he could, the owl had flown in with Draco's howler. This was not going to be pleasant and he worried how the boy was going to take it. He shouldn't have worried. He watched as Draco stood and essential told his father and the Dark Lord off. Then watched as the other houses stood for him. And how Potter was the one, who got him thru it all. Maybe he had misjudged Potter all these years. After all he and Draco had been sworn enemies from the first day. And in little over a year they had become. . .well more then friends. And Potter had all of Gryffindor standing for him. Yes maybe it was time to put the past in the past and look at Potter as Harry and not as James' son.

After lunch was finished, he watched as the older wizard stood again. Dear God now what, Severus thought. Morrigan probably talked him into one of her dances, he thought. Then his eyes widened with horror. Oh God no...

"I am sorry to inform the school that the Hogsmeade weekend for October is cancelled." He started. The boos and upset voices permeated the room. But he held his hands up for quiet. "Instead we are going to have a Masquerade Ball for Halloween. Costumes and masks are mandatory." Cheers and laughter went thru the tables even the Head table. Everyone was happy. All except one person. The potions master closed his eyes and sighed. Just like 7th year. She really had that dear old fool wrapped around her finger.

Dumbledore continued, "Now I know that you will need costumes. So as there are four weekends before the dance here is my suggestion. Next weekend all the 4th years will be accompanied by four chaperones into Hogsmeade to get what they might need. And the weekend after that the 5th years and so on. I am going to contact the Aurory and have them send two Aurors to help out. The other two chaperones will be teachers." His eyes at this point could not suppress the mischievous twinkle and both Snape and Morrigan dropped their heads and closed their eyes in resignation.

"Ah yes, Professors Snape and O'Malley. Thank you for volunteering. Now Professor O'Malley is going to be in charge of getting everything ready. And as she looks a little em. . tired at the moment I will speak for her and ask for a volunteer from each house to help her out. Those interested please see her after dinner tonight." He sat down then waiting for everyone to finish.

Snape was still wondering what exactly he had done to piss off the headmaster when Morrigan stomped over to where he was sitting. He glanced up at her and was startled by the fury radiating from her eyes. He could only blink as she quietly attacked him with a whispered voice. Eyes flashing black looking like a goddess sent to take his soul.

"I don't know why Dumbledore keeps throwing us together. But I want to have this dance and I don't want you to ruin it. So whatever problems you have with me and our past I want you to put aside so we can make this dance fun. These children may not have much more innocence to look forward to because of that mentally incompetent freak that once so enthralled you. And I want to make sure that they have some happy memories before things get really bad. So I don't want to hear one sarcastic remark. Not one snarl or growl. Not a sneer or a smirk when we go to Hogsmeade. Not to any student from any house. Or so help me Goddess, I will let you find out why it is that I was named after the Goddesses of Destruction and Battle."

He watched her walk away from him then. He felt the eyes of every student on him and he turned to the hall. There was no sneer on his face. Nor was there a look of shock at being verbally assaulted. No for the first time any of them could remember, the most feared teacher in the school had a blank face. But his eyes told another story. They seemed to reflect fear and rage at the same time. Every student longed to know what exactly Professor O'Malley had said to him. And not a few of them longed to see the tension come to a head and result in a duel. Although there was some trepidation as many of them feared that it wouldn't end until one of then was dead.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks. To everyone else it was a look of shock at the scene they had just witnessed. To them and Dumbledore it was a look of understanding and sadness at the loss of love over secrets and misunderstandings.

Morrigan walked out of the hall thru the back door near the head table. When she reached the hallway she stopped and leaned against the wall. Tears began coursing down her face and she slipped to the floor. She did not know where she had gotten the courage to summon that much fury into her. But she had to make sure Severus could see it and hoped he would take it to heart. She knew that she could never reveal her secrets of the past and she wanted him to keep hating her. And if making him think that she hated him and was not happy about having to work with him then so be it. She could deal with the pain. She decided at that moment that after she finished teaching Harry and Draco and after Harry defeated Voldemorts, she would perform the death ceremony for Severus. Then she would leave and stop taking the potions. Because Severus was a wizard and he was taking the potions, he shouldn't feel her weakening thru the bond until she was almost gone. He wouldn't be able to find her and it shouldn't hurt him too much when she went on to the beyond. The bond could never be broken but he would be able to live without her.

She loved Draco and was so glad that she could get to know him before she left but the hurt and pain of losing Severus and knowing he loved her but would never forgive her was too much to bear. Draco had Harry so she knew he would be okay. She only hoped that they could forgive her with time. It would be easier for her and Severus both if she could make him hate her completely. It was all she could do now to keep the will to survive. But it was Draco and Harry that strengthened her and she stood to walk to her chambers. That was when she felt it. The clava ring that encircled her finger. Each adult female of her family line in the circle, was given one when they are deemed of age to join. It was made from the golden sword that Morrigan carried with her into battle. After she decided to pass into the beyond and watch her daughters from there, she decreed that her sword should be melted down and a ring given to each of her daughter's daughters. It was enchanted with her goddess magic and thru it, each descendent could contact another. And any member of the Circle had the ability to contact any of those with descendent rings as well. A mild warm flash was an information contact. A medium warm flash was a please reach another soon. A strong hot flash was reach another now.

Morrigan's ring was searing the flesh beneath it. She was in danger.

As Morrigan's ring was burning her finger warning her of the danger, Severus got a nasty shock when his forearm suddenly burst into fire like pain.

He looked over at Dumbledore as he grabbed his forearm and stood up. The headmaster blinked his eyes that he understood and Snape exited the hall the way that Morrigan had.

When he saw her holding her hand with a look of severe pain on her face, he was confused. Surely she wasn't feeling his summoning.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked as she saw him grimacing in pain.

"I'm being summoned." He told her.

"YOU'RE STILL SPYING FOR DUMBLEDORE!"

He was taken back for a second and then a smirk appeared on his face. "So you aren't the all-knowing Celt I thought you were?"

She stared at him for a moment until she laughed. "No, it appears not. I apologize for yelling. I just thought that you had been discovered after the first war ended."

"Yes I was to some extent. I testified at a couple of trails. But when the Dark Lord was brought back two years ago I went to him. I took my punishment for revealing information under Veritaserum and lacking faith of his return. When I returned, I gave a full account to Dumbledore. For some reason, the Dark Lord wants me in his service no matter what I have done. Mind you he does not fully trust me. Many Slytherin are watching and reporting on me. But I have been doing this for too long to make a mistake in front of a student."

She was a little taken back when he told her about taking his punishment. But she didn't want to ask him about it. This was the first time they had been civil to each other in a very long time and she didn't want to ruin it.

That was when he remembered her look of pain when he had come upon her. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"My clava is burning hot. It means that danger is very near and unless it stops, I must go make contact with the Circle to find out what is wrong. I need to tell Dumbledore that I must go."

Snape stopped her before she turned to go."Isn't it a bit suspicious that I receive a summons at the same time as you are being warned of danger and must contact the circle?"

Morrigan looked at him a little surprised that she had not thought of that. "Yes it is but what's to be done. Unless. . . Yes that's what we'll do."

"And what is that Priestess" he asked not liking the look in her eyes.

"I will come with you to your summoning. Then you will come with me to the Circle if need be."

"I absolutely forbid you to come with me. Not a chance. You could be seen. I could be found out. No Morrigan I cannot have you there. It could be a Revel and I will not have you exposed to what I. .. what we will have to do for the Dark Lord. No. No. No." Snape emphatically stated.

"Are you going to stop me Sev? I am a Celt. You know I can follow you anywhere I damn well pleased. I will not be noticed at all. I have many ways to escape detection. And I am coming because our bond is stronger when we are together. Of course it could be stronger. But that would require a trip to your chambers." The last was said as an uneasy tease.

But Snape chuckled anyway. "Not likely my dear." He sighed in resignation. " I know that I cannot stop you so I will inform the headmaster that we have been summoned to our respective other families. Wait here for me and for Goddess sake, mask your face just to be on the safe side."

Morrigan watched him go and noticed that her clava was now cooling down on her finger. Whatever the danger was it was now not so extreme. She wondered if it was because of her suggesting the mutual company to both gatherings.

Snape appeared again and they walked out to the main doors. Although Morrigan could have Apparated them herself using Snape's summoning as a guide, she also didn't want to appear right in front of Tom Riddle and make herself known. At least not just yet anyway. They passed thru the gates and Snape turned to take her in his arms. "You will need to make yourself invisible now. Most times I appear directly at his feet or at his side depending on what his mood is that day."

Morrigan complied and in an instant she was no longer visible. But he could tell she was there. He could feel the aura pulsing thru the bond. Could feel her hands on his arms? Could smell the light citrus and clover scent that was her? He felt her wrap her arms around him and whisper I'm ready in his ear. He turned slightly and kissed her forehead. "Hold tight my. . Hold tight Morrigan."


	14. Chapter 14

Dis: I own nothing. Madame J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

In a flash they were in a graveyard and Severus was bowing down kissing a cloak. Morrigan glided off to the side to watch her bonded. He kissed the cloak and waited until Tom spoke for him to rise.

His voice was like nails down a chalkboard to her and what he said next took all reasoning from her mind.

"Ah Severus. Ever my faithful one. You who will be at my side when I kill Dumbledore and Harry Potter. You who over the years have given me great joy as I watched you become an efficient and merciless killer. I am proud of you."

Snape responded softly, "Thank you Master. I am ever grateful for your praise and strive to do ever more for your honor." The words came forth easily but it was much harder to force the bile that rose with them back down his throat.

Morrigan noticed that some of the other Death Eaters were glaring at Snape and wondered what exactly was going on. She heard his words but he let her see into his heart for the first time since she had returned and she saw nothing but disgust and a wish to be free of this monster.

"Tell me Severus. If I asked you anything would you tell me the truth." Voldemort softly asked.

"If it is in my power, my Lord of course I would tell you the truth."

"Well then Severus, why is it that you have never told me of the Celtic Priestess Morrigan Badb?"

Morrigan froze. But Snape didn't flinch. Nor did he turn his eyes to Malfoy. But Morrigan did. And she saw that he was just as surprised as Severus when Voldemort asked him.

"I do not understand Master" Snape stated.

"Yes of course you do. But let me see if I can remind you. _Crucio._"

Snape twisted on the ground in pain. He thrashed from side to side but did not cry out. Every bit of his coherent thought was screaming at Morrigan to stay hidden and not to reveal herself. She almost didn't listen but realized that if she didn't listen then Severus would surely die.

When Voldemort released him, Severus got to his knees and replied again, "Master I do not know."

At first Voldemort looked as if he didn't believe him. So he looked into Severus eyes. Morrigan knew he was preforming Legilimency. But then he smiled again. "No, I don't believe you do my faithful one but I had to be sure. I will explain myself to you now. Wormtail! Bring my faithful one some water."

Voldemort settled back in a chair that he conjured up. " I have had a very interesting meeting today. It was with a man who claims to be one quarter or one-eighth Celtic Priest. Matters not to me what he is but what does matter are his words. He is a bounty hunter looking for a Pureblood Celtic Priestess named Morrigan Badb. She is a direct decedent of Morrigan, Goddess of Destruction and Creation and Neit, God of Battle. Apparently she used to stay at Hogwarts during the summers after the Celtic Wars of Supremacy. Now she is very much a wanted woman. The bounty for her head is quite unimaginable. Not that I care about this bounty hunter or the reward. What I do care about is how to get this woman to become bonded with me. If I had even a single breath of her power I could end this war is a matter of minutes. This hunter believes that she is near because of residual power that he can apparently feel. He believes that she may be staying in this area because of rumors that he heard from members of the Great Circle or what's left of it. The rumor is that she loved a wizard here many years ago and that she may be with him."

"That is why I asked you if you knew her my faithful one. I figured that you might know her or might know of her since Hogwarts was your home when you were orphaned. But I know that you would never lie to me again. So now I must turn to the one other that might know of her. _Crucio._"

Voldemort didn't even turn his head but from the circle of Death Eaters, Snape saw Lucius fall down to the ground thrashing in pain just as he had. No matter what had happened in the past Snape felt for the man on the ground. The _Cruciatus_ curse was meant to inflict utmost pain and pity was most appropriate.

Morrigan watched in horror as Lucius twisted in pain. But as Severus had, he held his tongue for fear of showing weakness or betrayal. Finally after what seemed like hours, Voldemort released him.

Lucius got to his knees and bowed down to the monster sitting in front of him.

"Master, believe me I would have told you of this woman if it was in my ability. But it is not."

Snape was confused. Why didn't Lucius just tell the Dark Lord? And why did he say if it was in his ability? Was it not in his ability or had Morrigan done something to prevent it? Or. . Did he love her so much he would not betray her even to his Lord? Snape's stomach twisted at the thought. To have Malfoy love her was an insult but to think that he loved her enough to suffer for her was even worse.

"Oh Lucius. I hope you are not lying to me. But let us see just to be sure. _Legilimens."_

Both Snape and Morrigan recognized what Voldemort was about to do and at the same time they had made a connection to Lucius. Once inside, betweenthem, they quickly built up barriers that protected Lucius, Snape, Morrigan and Draco. The barriers to Lucius most sacred memories were so thick that Snape doubted he could have broken thru had he had days to do it. Snape took control of the walls as Morrigan searched thru Lucius' memories and sent harmless ones to the surface. Ones that had nothing to do any of them. She sent some memories of school that did not include her. Memories of women that Lucius had known in his life. It did surprise her that he had never taken another lover after her and barely acknowledged Narcissa. But she made sure that anything Voldemort saw had nothing to do with her. The oath she had bound him with prevented him from thinking about her, speaking about her but it would not protect the memories if Voldemort destroyed Lucius mind while looking deeply enough for them.

Voldemort spent a few minutes searching Lucius mind but as he was unable to find anything he gave up. Lucius did not look over to Snape but he tilted his head slightly to thank Snape. His eyes did wander a little looking for Morrigan so she glided over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't even sure why she did it. She didn't really like this man but she saw now what it was to be a follower of Voldemort and she felt pity that Lucius could not walk away.

Lucius felt the hand and closed his eyes remembering. But the Dark Lord was not finished.

"Well how are we going to find out about this Priestess. Severus my faithful one I want you to do all in your power to get information from Dumbledore. I will make this woman mine. Lucius, you use your contacts in the Ministry to find her. She must be somewhere here. Do not fail me either of you or you both know the consequences. And it will not be just the_ Cruciatus_ next time. I will have this Priestess. I WILL HAVE YOU MORRIGAN BADB! And now my faithful one and my ambitious one I think you need a reminder as to what will befall you should you disappoint me again."

As Voldemort raised his wand to attack Severus and Lucius again, Morrigan decided that enough was enough. She let go of Lucius shoulder and appeared in front of Voldemort and calmly took his wand from his out stretched hand. All the while praying that neither Severus nor Lucius open their mouths. Of course she needn't have worried. They were both too skilled in deception for that.

"Well, well, well. Hello Tom Riddle. Do you not know, you shouldn't ever call a Celtic Priestess unless you want her to show up. Bear in mind I do not appreciate being summoned by the likes of you."

Before he could stop himself, Voldemort took a step back. The woman standing before him was beyond anything he could have imagined her to be. Even Lucius and Snape were taken back. Morrigan had appeared in her true Celtic Priestess form. She was entirely unrecognizable and magnificent. Her hair was pitch black. Her eyes blazed with red fire and flames actually burned where her pupils should have been. She had on a Muggle style black leather one piece suit that covered her neck to feet but left little to the imagination. Her cloak was blood red as were the knee high boots on her feet. There seemed to be lightening all around her and she was lit up with each pulse. Neither of her two lovers had ever seen her like this. And Voldemort was looking a little startled and much to her disgust, aroused. Her power raged all around them and the Death Eaters turned obviously trying not to run away. Something their Master would not forgive.

"What is it you want Tom Riddle?" she asked him. Pleasantly surprised that he was still a little afraid. She could sense that Snape and Lucius were pleased as well to see their Master cower before someone for once.

Voldemort stood a little straighter and regained the step he had taken back. He looked her up and down before answering. "My name is Lord Voldemort. You will address me as such Priestess. And I summoned you because it is in your best interests to listen to my advice. There is a bounty hunter looking for you who will stop at nothing to capture you. I do not want to see that fate befall you so I offer you a choice. Bond with me. Share your power with me. Watch as I defeat Harry Potter and I will protect you from this hunter." He stood head held high in the air waiting for her response.

Morrigan couldn't help it. She laughed. Right in his face. Not just a little giggle but an all out laugh. She sensed him get angry and take a step toward her. Her laughter stopped and she whipped her hand into the air. Voldemort was caught in a whirlwind that appeared from nowhere and raised him several feet in the air. He looked shocked but made not a sound.

From the corner of his eye Snape saw several Death Eaters move toward Morrigan in outrage. But she simply looked at them and they were thrown back several hundred feet and did not get up. He grinned inwardly at that. Trust Morrigan to show off.

Lucius was grinning inside as well though he knew he shouldn't. There was his Lord being held prisoner and Death Eaters being thrown around. But he couldn't help it. He loved this woman and watching her display even a part of her power was nothing short of incredible. That's when he noticed Bellatrix Lestrange moving to Morrigan's blind side. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't shout out a warning or he risked being killed. His only hope was to get Snape's attention. From where he lay on the ground he whispered "Neit". Snape's reaction was an enraged glare until he saw Lucius motioning with his eyes to Bella.

Once he saw Bella moving toward Morrigan, Snape sent a warning thru the bond. Morrigan felt it and just as Bella was about to hit her with _Avada Kedavra_, Morrigan turned and the air seemed to grab Bella by the throat.

"My, my. You must be Bellatrix Lestrange. I have wanted to meet you face to face for some time now. Tom Riddle's most devoted follower. Also, most mentally unstable I hear. Guess those years in Azkaban got to you. I hate to insult you but I must say that your looks haven't gotten any better since you were _released_. Still, have that ugly hollowed look to you and sunken eyes. Strange to see that your ass has tripled in size though. Oh well, who's to say what old age does to a person."

Lucius almost bit thru his tongue to keeping from laughing. He watched as Bella's face filled with rage and embarrassment. He knew that his sister-in-law was very vain about her looks especially since her escape from Azkaban. And to hear Morrigan put her down was hilarious. He chanced a look at Snape and saw him fighting it as well.

"Now Tom. You call off your minions and we can talk civilly or I can rip this cemetery apart and leave you with nothing but bodies and blood." Morrigan threatened.

Voldemort wisely chose the former, and she released him. Before releasing Bella she walked over to her. Using a voice that only she could hear, Morrigan left her with a little warning. "Do not ever attack me from behind again. If you want to fight me, I will take you on face to face. In fact nothing would please me more then to duel with you. But should you make the mistake of trying to curse me from behind again I will erase you from this world. I will obliterate your very existence to the point of no one remembering that you were even born." Then Morrigan turned her back on the one woman who had Voldemort's trust. Effectively showing her that she did not respect her nor consider her much of a threat.

"Now Tom. What is it you want again? Oh yes. Well, about that. I do not think so. You see I am a Pureblood Celtic Priestess. You are an Unremarkable Mudblood Wizard. You want to rid the world of Mudbloods and Muggles. Which is a little hypocritical by the way. And I am rather found of some of them. I believe in goodness and light. You love evil and darkness. I am powerful beyond your imagination. Your _Crucio_ could not make me twitch. And finally you think you are going to win this war and I know that Harry Potter will kill you."

(A/N Morrigan is using slander for the muggleborns just to put herself in Tom's mindset. She doesn't actually think this way.)

She tilted her head and looked at him to see what his reaction was. She knew that there might be consequences for insulting him like this. He would retaliate in the only way he knew how and that was with cruelty to his followers and Muggles. But she would take the risk and hope for the best.

Voldemort took this better then she thought. He simply bowed his head and sighed, "All right Priestess. If that is how you feel. I know you are beyond my reach. It was folly to call you. But bare in mind that I do not like to be insulted. I ask to take your leave now as I have other matters to attend to."

He didn't wait for her to respond. He just Disapperated from where he stood. Morrigan shook her head. He left his followers to her mercy. When would any of them see him for what he was? She looked around at those left and said "Take the ones I injured. They are healed. Leave my sight before I change my mind about not getting involved."

The others did not wait to be told again and quickly Disapperated like their master. She however held a shield over Lucius and Severus. Once she was sure the others were gone she walked over to them. Taking each of their hands in hers she closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were in one of her family's castles in Ireland.

"What the Hell are we doing here?" was mixed with "Why the Hell did you bring _him _along?" in very loud voices.

Morrigan simply sat and looked at the two men as her features changed back to normal. "Well boys it's like this. I need to heal you both. And I couldn't do it there in case someone returned. But more importantly. . . I now owe both of you a Life Debt and that really bothers me."


	15. Chapter 15

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

Both men's eyes opened in shock. They looked at her then at each other. It was hard to mistake the sneer that came on both of their faces.

Morrigan just sighed. "I saw Bellatrix come from behind. But as I was waiting for her to get a little closer I felt Severus warn me thru the bond. Now I know that from where he was standing he could not have seen her until she was on top of me. So that stands to reason that you Lucius were the one to warn him."

Lucius was suddenly looking to the ground. The almost unperceivable nod was delivered after he muttered a yes.

Morrigan again looked at them both. "Do you realize what you have done? Bella could not have hurt me with the killing curse. She would have stunned me and I might have been unconscious for a day or so, but not kill me."

"Then why is it that you owe us a Life Debt if your life was never in danger?" Snape asked.

But it was Lucius who answered him. "Because _we believed_ that her life was in danger and in the Wizarding world that is enough to magically form a Life Debt."

Snape sneered at him, "I know how it works Lucius. I meant that because Morrigan is not a witch then it should not have been formed."

Morrigan sighed. She did not really want to reveal why it was that the Life Debt had formed for both of them but it was obvious that if she did not they would be arguing all night.

"It formed because I have a bond with both of you. Severus you and I are bonded. And Lucius and I have a son together which makes us bonded as well. As well as Lucius having a bond with Draco. Although Draco does not realize this."

Lucius stared at them both in shock. He knew that Severus and Morrigan had been together for a few years before they were married but he had not known that they had gone threw the Celtic Life Mate Bond. No wonder she had decided to pass on Riddle's offer of being bonded. Her bond to another would have discovered and Severus would have been tortured to death. He stopped and was astonished with himself. . . . Had he just referred to the Dark Lord by his name?

Severus was enraged. He knew that the bond he shared with Morrigan was one of a kind and could not be broken or altered but he had not known that she would form a bond with Lucius because of Draco. What exactly did that bond mean to her? He was quite sure he knew what that bond meant to Malfoy. Was that why he was here?

Morrigan watched the two men struggle with the information she had just given them. Neither had known about the other's bond to her. And she was surprised to realized that she worried about both of them.

Lucius heart was open to her. He knew she could read it and he left it open. In fact he had never closed it from her. Not in the months they had been together or the few times she had been in his presence in the past few months. She could see the shock and a little hurt. But she still saw the love he felt. That was something she could never have accused him of lying about. She knew how deeply he loved her. And although she loved Severus with all and more then her heart, she felt regret that some part of her could not return that ferocious love that Lucius had for her.

Severus on the other hand had closed his heart as soon as her _chat_ with Riddle had concluded. He just didn't trust her any more and she knew it was justified. His face reflected a calm demeanor but she knew he was raging on the inside. Being told your wife and lover had a magical bond with another was bad enough. That it was with Lucius Malfoy and was formed by the birth of their son was another. She loved him more then life itself but she knew now that it was not enough anymore.

"Well boys now that you've had time to process this I will say again that I do not. . ._DO NOT_. . .like owing either of you a Life Debt. One of you hates the very ground I walk on and the other is Riddle's right hand. So I don't know how I'm going to fix this but I will find some way. Rest assured Severus I will not follow you around to take advantage of a situation. And Lucius please believe that I cannot save you from Harry if he decides that you are in the way and must die. Don't stand in his way. Please. I will endeavor to find a way to repay you that is beneficial to us all."

Neither man betrayed his thoughts on this and just stood. She held her hands in the air, closed her eyes and whispered softly. At once both men felt something like a calming wave of cool water descend over their bodies. The after effects of the Cruciatus were immediately gone and they felt more refreshed and invigorated then they had in years. Morrigan raised her head to look at them.

"Right. Severus I will send you back to Hogsmeade and you can walk from there. Ready?" The sneer on his face showed he knew she could put him right in his rooms. But he realized that if he was being watched it would be better for someone to see him walking back from the town then to suddenly appear in his rooms.

"And what do you plan on doing with him?" Snape questioned angrily. It made him a little nervous that she was sending him back first and he had no idea what she was going to say or do with Lucius.

Morrigan looked at him thoughtfully before answering. Was he jealous or was he just wondering what to report to Dumbledore? She unfortunately believed it to be the latter so she answered him slyly. "I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll bring him to the Manor or maybe I'll torture him with. .I mean _for_ pleasure. Good night Severus." And with that she sent him back but not before seeing the pained look that came to his face.

Lucius was considering Disapparating out of there then but he assumed that it was blocked. She turned to him then and he saw not hurt and pain in her face. He saw what looked like sorrow. "You love him still do you not?"

She started at his words having forgotten he was there. "Yes I do but it doesn't matter because he will never forgive me. He has said as much. I broke something in him when I left with you and because I cannot tell him the reasons, then he cannot let the hate go. Or maybe after all this time he doesn't want to." Her eyes looked so dead then that he couldn't help but go to her. He raised his hand to her face and at once she fell into his embrace. She, not caring what had happened in the past. And he, not caring that she wished him to be someone else.

"Morrigan. Read my heart. Please see that I regret how I forced you away from him 16 yrs ago. I was a child who saw that my friend had something I wanted. Something that was good and pure and had chosen him over me. I can't regret that you did come because you gave me the next greatest thing to yourself that you could have given me. Draco has been the one right thing I have ever done in my life. The path I chose so many years ago, was the one I had been raised to follow. I never really had a choice and I tried to do the very thing to Draco that I swore I would never do. Especially since he was our child. But I couldn't risk his life by openly defying Voldemort. And after he was gone I had to use all my wits, power and money to get back to where I had been before. And even then I had to be careful because his followers were always around even in secret. I just couldn't risk Draco's life. I don't expect forgiveness I just wished for you to hear everything. And I meant what I said about Draco. I am so proud he broke from this path and chose his own."

Morrigan did look into his heart and see everything he had said was the truth. For an instant she wished that she could love him more. With her help he could still turn away from Voldemort. She couldn't give him everything he longed for but she could give him freedom and her forgiveness. Would that be enough?

"I know what you say is true. I can see it. Leave him Lucius. Come with me and I will protect you. You will never have fear of him again. Nor fear for Draco. Let me help you. Do this and I can forgive. I forgave you most of it when you delivered Draco and placed him in my arms for the first time. The love and caring that I saw in your face that night has not left me all these years. How could I not forgive, when you had given me this precious gift? For he is so like you in many things. You be like him in this one thing." Her beautiful blue eyes were black with emotion and she was pleading with him. He knew she was sincere but it was too late.

He pulled away from her and shook his head. "I can't, my love. If I left, I know he would exact revenge the likes of which had never been seen. And he could kill me thru his Mark. I can't turn now. It is too late. I could not do this even for you."

Her eyes remained black as the night as she pulled him back to her. His words ringing in her ears. Severus was her bonded and love of her life but this man had touched her deeply and she found him in her heart as well. He was surprised but allowed the contact. It was when she took his face in her hands and kissed him that he pulled away.

He choked out his words, "Please, Morrigan I can't take this. What's left of my heart will break before you stopped and I would die. I love you too much to only have your pity." A hand on his face and one on his heart made him stop.

Her ever black eyes were now full of passion and love. He had to be imagining this. "No, Lucius you are not imagining this. I hated you for so long after what happened. But at the Manor I saw your love. I did not acknowledge it at first because I couldn't. But when Draco came, there was no denying it. I love you too. Not an all consuming love as I have for Severus but a love none the less. I can't give you all that you seek but I can give you this one night. One more night before the battle lines are drawn and we are on opposite sides once again."

His eyes were drawn to her mouth as she spoke words that he had prayed to hear for 16 years. Could he do this again? Be swallowed into her passion and power yet still make it out whole again. He snorted. He didn't make it out whole, last time. But could he pass this up?

He gave her his answer when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. Their kiss was fire on ice. He took control and she yielded it. His tongue claiming her mouth. His hands claiming her body. He pulled one hand free from her hair and went for his wand but she beat him to it. He chuckled against her mouth as he saw she had brought them to the bedroom. A huge four poster bed sat in the middle of the room. He picked her up and laid her down in the middle. She gazed at him as he started to undress.

Her mind swimming with passion as she watched him undress in the light from the fireplace. He resembled a Greek God just as he had 16 years ago. Tall, lithe form. Firm Seeker muscles, still evident after all these years, defined his body. His eyes seemed to glow silver and his silver blond hair framed his face to resemble an archangel. There was not one part of his body that she did not drink in with her eyes. She looked back to his eyes and saw the passion there. It was unrelenting and heart wrenching at the same time. He moved to the bed and she rose from it. Eyes never leaving his, she undressed for him. Down to her skin and that was when she saw herself thru his eyes. Porcelain skin bathed in a warm glow. Her wine-colored curls that fell down to the middle of her back. Her eyes flashing black with passion. The lust and approval in his face actually made her blush.

He smiled at this and was amazed at the sight in front of him. He never thought he would ever see her like this again. She was magnificent. As she always was. But she was giving herself to him freely this time. Not because he had held all of her life in his hands. No. This time she offered herself to him freely and he realized this time she held his life in her hands. But that was forgotten as she came to him.

An hour or maybe more later, at the moment of their release, he felt her magic surge thru the air and wrap them in it's embrace. It settled in on him like a heavy blanket. Then something happened that he had thought not possible. The presence in the back of his mind that was Draco, which he had taken for granted all these years, was gone. At first he looked at her with great fear in his eyes. But as he saw her face he knew what had happened. What she had done.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I really and truly do love you in some way. But I could not let you have him anymore. He knows the truth and he loves you all the same. If you figured out about that bond and Riddle gained that knowledge he could find out how to use it. You could make Draco do things that he has foresworn to never do. He must be his own man and if the bond was still there he couldn't. I had to break it."

Lucius turned his head and was ashamed to feel tears filling his eyes. He whipped around and jumped off the bed. He put on his clothes and turned to see her crying also. "Well, well. Betrayed Severus again didn't you. Only this time you did it for your son. Your son that you had with me. I don't think that it will please him, do you?" It was meant to hurt her and he saw it did. But his concern for his son was greater. "What of Draco? Will he feel this. . . _break_?"

Morrigan shook her head. "No he has only come of age in the past few days so he did not even feel it there. But he will feel himself growing a little more distant from you. And he will never feel anything else for Narcissa." The last was said with a bit of triumph. "I am sorry Lucius. But it was for our son. Please believe me."

"That's the problem Morrigan. I did believe you." He said with sadness. "But I understand. If the Dark Lord had felt this bond then it would have had dire consequences for all of us. But you could have told me first. Instead of all this. Not that it wasn't worth it mind you." His last statement was made with a little grin and he found her smiling back at him.

"Never let it be said that you are not a fantastic lover, Lucius."

"Oh but of course. And you have always been the perfect match to me. By the way how did Draco react to the howler this morning. I tried to do it without too much hurt but enough to make the renouncement believable. He is not in fact, disowned nor will he lose his inheritance. I will be too busy in the next few weeks to have the correct papers drawn up." Lucius told her.

Morrigan again looked at this man who loved her. She knew that the years under Tom Riddle had finally taken their toll and he was in fact risking his life by ensuring Draco his rights to everything. "Actually he took it rather well," she said. And proceeded to tell him what had occurred in the Great Hall at lunchtime. At the end of it Lucius was actually laughing.

"Oh he really is your son isn't he. Telling me and the Dark Lord to fuck off. Although I would like to claim some of that for my own. Tell him he has made me proud yet again and that I truly love him."

They both looked at each other and when Morrigan finished dressing, he took her in his arms and kissed her. It was a good bye kiss. Full of love, lust, passion and longing. She kissed him back with an equal longing. But it was the forgiveness on both counts that mattered the most. It was minutes before they could stop and breath.

"I love you Morrigan Badb but leave you I must for your heart belongs to another and yet I cannot be complete without you." He spoke with a husky voice that contained barely concealed emotions.

"I love you Lucius Malfoy but leave you I must for my heart belongs to another and it pains me greatly that I cannot complete you." Her voice held equal emotion and a plea for forgiveness.

And forgive her he did. He told her as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I wish that I could hope to never see you again my beautiful Celtic lover. I do not want to be ordered to do something I cannot and will not do."

She knew what he meant and replied, "I wish that I could hope to never see you again either my Silver Archangel. I do not want to be the one to hurt you and I will save you if it is meant to be."

He went to reply only to find he was standing in front of the fireplace in his private study. He let his mind return to earlier and replayed it in his mind. Nothing short of the threat of death would cause him to harm her again. And even then he would not do it. So with that he made an oath with a cut across his hand, an ancient spell and his blood burning in the fire.


	16. Chapter 16

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

Morrigan breathed deeply as she sent Lucius back to the Manor. She wiped tears from her eyes and gathered her cloak to go. She had done what she must to ensure that Draco had severed all ties with his father. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it. Gods it had been so long since she had been with a man. In fact Lucius had been the last man that she had been with. And there was only Severus before that.

Oh God, she thought, as her hands covered her mouth. How could she face him tomorrow knowing what she had done. She did not fear that Lucius would tell him what had happened. Even after she had left Severus to be with him, he had never spoken of their life. The only time she saw malice towards her bonded was the night after Draco was born and Lucius had brought him to her rooms. But she could forgive that as a father's pride.

But then what did it matter if he knew. He didn't want her anymore. He had made that evident. Even as gentle as he had been earlier it didn't mean anything. He would never want her again.

That's when her legendary temper got the better of her. He could never have really known or wanted her if he had just given her up without a second thought. He hadn't even come looking for her after she left. He had never contacted her thru the stone. Not once in 16 years. Why hadn't he come looking for answers? It didn't matter that she would never have left the Manor but he didn't try.

The guilt of her actions tonight with Lucius faded away until all she saw was the pleasure and satisfaction of the act. She pushed all other thoughts aside and got ready to return to Hogwarts.

She appeared on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It had always been one of her favorite spots on the grounds. She often wandered there with Hagrid as he took care of some illegal creature that he just happened to _find_. She decided that Dumbledore could get her report in the morning as she took a few steps inside. It was a dark place that sometimes let you feel the evil that permeated it. And sometimes you could feel the goodness that still lay hidden there. She kept walking until she reached the clearing. She sat on the rock in the center and drew her feet underneath her. Laying her palms flat on her knees and closing her eyes she fell into a trance.

When next she opened her eyes the sly was lighter as if to indicate morning. It had been several hours since she sat down. A movement to her left grabbed her attention and she swung around to face whatever it was. To her surprise several centaurs came walking out of the edge of the trees.

The largest of the 4 came over to her and bowed down. "High Priestess Morrigan Badb. It is good to see you again my lady. May all the stars burn bright in your travels that you may have a path to walk even in the darkness."

Morrigan inclined her head slightly at the formal greeting. Then she took a step forward and threw her arms around the centaurs neck. "Firenze my friend. My beautiful guardian. May the moon ever cross the sky with brightness that you find shelter and peace even in the darkest of nights."

Firenze gathered ths woman in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "When did you return, my lady?"

Looking a little ashamed of herself she answered him quietly, "Well actually, I have been back since before the beginning of the children's school year."

Firenze shook his head at her. "Over a month and you finally come to the Forest. Tell me, where is your bonded one? I very much miss speaking with him. When he comes to the forest without you it is with such sadness that we can not bear to ask where you are. We thought that something may have happened to you but we could still see you in the planet's paths."

Morrigan did not know where to begin so as her tears welled up in her eyes she struggled to tell the centaurs about the last 16 years. Firenze looked at her with great sorrow and hugged her several times throughout the story. When she told them of breaking Lucius' bond that night , they nodded their heads in agreement. It had to be done they said. She nodded mutely already having dealt with this battle herself.

They talked for several more hours about the future, the Soulless One and Harry Potter. Morrigan was pleasantly surprised that Firenze and a number of the other centaurs had agreed to help him. Although the Elders of the Herd had decided that they would remain with the old ways and stay out of the humans war, the younger of the herd had disagreed and sought out Dumbledore to offer their services. These younger ones had been exiled from the herd but were taking it very well. They realized that this war would not end with Muggles and Half-bloods. No it would turn to all sentient life who could pose a threat to Voldemort's so call Pure Blood world.

Noticing how late, or rather early, it was, she rose to say good-bye to her friends. Watching them seemingly melt into the trees, she turned and walked out of the Forest. Having reached the Main Doors she opened them and was about to walk down to her rooms when Draco and Harry came flying down to her side.

"Mama where were you? Snape came back hours ago! We were so worried! Are you alright?" Both boys were asking questions so quickly she could hardly hear one before another began.

She laughed a little before answering. "I was in the Forbidden Forest talking with Firenze."

Harry smiled when he heard that and when she asked him about it he told her about Firenze saving him from Voldemort in his first year. She nodded as she soundlessly thanked the beautiful creature for saving her surrogate son's life.

"Alright boys I will answer any and all questions tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep and build my strength back up. I do believe it will take me that long to get ready to take all the 4th years to Hogsmeade next Saturday."

Harry and Draco laughed at this and after numerous assurances that she was just fine headed off to bed. She waited til they were down the steps and well ahead of her before heading down herself. Once on her rooms she removed her clothing and got into the bath. She charmed the water to stay at a very hot temperature as she washed her hair then herself. Stepping out she felt her stomach growl and was startled to remember that she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. She and Severus had left just after it was finished.

She tilted her head before calling out. "Dobby, I have need of you, my little one."

!CRACK!

"Dobby is hear to . . . .OH! High Priestess. Dobby is so happy to see you. Dobby heard you were back and brought you your clothes the other night but was not allowed to come see you again until you called Dobby" the little house elf said as he was jumping up and down.

Morrigan giggled at him. "It is good to see you too little one. I want to talk to you but I am starving. Could I have some early breakfast please."

"Oh course Dobby is getting it for you right now High Priestess."

Several trays later and in between mouthfuls Morrigan chatted with Dobby about everything. She managed to find out what he had told Severus which wasn't much although she could have sworn that Dobby was holding back about something. But it was dismissed from her mind when the wards around her room were thrown down and her door kicked in.

She jumped to her feet, told Dobby to go and caught the intruder with a hand thrown into the air. It wasn't until she walked out and lit the lamps in her room that she relaxed.

"Honest to Goddess Severus. What the Hell was that all about?" she sighed loudly.

His black eyes swam over her checking for wounds or any signs of hexes. When he saw nothing was wrong his anger grew over the worry and panic. "Where have you been Morrigan? I waited for you for hours by the doors. Was Lucius that good that you stayed for seconds and thirds?"

Although she knew he was deliberately goading her, she could hear the underlying fear. Had she sent him back to be with Lucius again? Well, she had but not for the reasons that he would think. But did it matter anymore?

"I was with Lucius for a couple of hours and then I apparated to the Forest. I meditated for a while and then Firenze and some of the others appeared. They asked about you, you know. Firenze said that you are very sadden when you go out to the Forest. After that the boys attacked me on the stairs and after sending them to bed I came down here for a bath and early breakfast. Now that I have recounted my evening are there any other questions or are we done."

Severus heard nothing beyond the hours with Lucius. So nothing had changed. She had chosen that arrogant bastard over him again. With great horror he felt tears in his eyes. And now she was looking at him with sorrow in her's.

"Well, well. Had a rendevous with your lover did you? Tell me Morrigan did you come first or second. Or did you come together? Is he still good after all these years? For what it's worth you deserve each other. 2 Slytherin whores," he turned to go after this little speech but was instantly thrown back against a wall. Although he did not know it, his thoughts were the same as those that Malfoy had had about her temper. Her temper, dear God had it been that long that he had forgotten it?

She couldn't think reasonably after that little tirade. All she knew was that Snape was now pinned to the wall about 10 feet off the floor. He was having trouble breathing and his face had lost all color. But she was to furious to care. Oh, if he wanted the truth she would give it to him alright.

"YES! I fucked him good and proper tonight. Shagged his brains out if you must know. I came, he came. More then once. More then twice. I haven't felt that way since before Draco was born. I haven't been with anyone since Lucius and it was amazing." she screamed at him watching his heart break all over again. "But I did it to weaken him. I did it to break his bond with Draco. And I have never felt so ashamed for using anyone so blatantly in my life. Or for knowing that I was hurting you. . . again" Her voice and her magic broke at this.

He watched her crumple in front of him. Break Draco's bond. But why. Then it dawned on him. If the Dark Lord knew of the bond he could control Draco and use him to get to Dumbledore and Harry, Morrigan and Snape himself. She had done it to save them all.

"Morrigan. Look at me love. Please look at me." He reached out for her then and was hurt when she backed away from him.

"I can't Sev, please. Not again. I can't take it. I had to do it. Please understand. But I can't take your kindness now. It will break me. If you pull away from me again I'll die. Don't touch me right now if your going to pull away again in anger later." The pain evident in her voice surged over him and he closed his eyes against it.

Then he reached for her and pulled her into his lap on the couch. She resisted at first but when she saw that he didn't mean to push her away she relaxed. He stroked her hair and held her tight as 16 years worth of sorrow and tears coursed their way from her system. It was a while before he recognized her deep regular breaths and her completely tension free body. He stood with her still in his arms and walked to the bedroom. With a flick of his wand he folded the bed clothes back and laid her down. Another flick had her clothes off and night shirt on. Then he tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable. When he turned to go she caught him by the hand.

"Please don't go. I don't want anything from you. Just for you to hold me. That's all I want. Please Sev, please?" she softly spoke.

This morning he would have said no. Hell 4 hours ago he would have said no. But right now he needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held. He nodded to her and undressed. He left on his black silk boxers and left the bottom sheet down as a barrier between them. She didn't say anything and simply waited as he drew her into his chest. He felt her let go of the stiffness and wiggled closer to him. Once she was comfortable, they both sighed with contentment and a soft laugh from each of them followed.

Several hours later, Morrigan awoke to find Severus looking down on her. There was definite lust in his eyes but also reservedness. She accepted this and just smiled. "Thank you for last night. I don't think I could have gotten thru it without you."

He smiled back at her and answered. "Your welcome. I suppose that from now on we'll have to try and continue the tension around the students. Can't have then thinking that our animosity towards each other is fading away."

Morrigan looked at him not quite believing what she was hearing. "What does that mean, Sev."

"It means that although I can not fully forgive you for what happened I can try and see past it so we can enjoy the time we have now." The way he smiled was infectious but his words stung.

"I see. You can't forgive me. But what. . . we can shag while I'm here and after the year is finished I'll go back to the Circle and we'll go back to hating each other." she sneered. "Sorry but I'm not going to be your convenience shag."

Snape was shocked. That wasn't exactly what he meant but he had supposed that she would be heading back to the Circle when the year was up. "Well, isn't that what Malfoy was last night. Did you think that you could shag him one night and me the next. Keeping your options open again are we, Bonded one?"

Morrigan jumped out of bed. "You know why I had to do that! GET. OUT. NOW."

Before he could grab hid wand, he was back in his rooms with his clothes dumped on the floor. He stood up angrily. Damn that woman. He would not just be thrown to the side while she kept up her affair with Malfoy. Damn Malfoy for taking her from him. Damn Albus for bringing her back here. Damn the Dark Lord for making him a Death Eater. Damn. . . Damn. . .damn himself for not having faith in his soul mate.

After he was gone Morrigan got dressed and was headed out to see the boys when a scroll was flooed into her rooms. Walking back with a little disdain for the person who was about to bother her, she picked it up.

_Please come to my office as soon as you can Professor O'Malley. The Aurory has denied my request for help stating the recent attacks on Muggles are keeping them too busy._

_Albus_

Well shit. What were they going to do now? Morrigan could protect them all but that would reveal her secret and she didn't want to take the chance on that bounty hunter finding her with the students.

When she found herself in front of the gargoyle that protected the headmaster's office she was surprised at not remembering how she had gotten there. Her mind on other matters.

"_Irish Whiskey."_

Her face broke out into a smile when she said this week's password. The headmaster had some strange ideas about passwords. But it was usually candy. She wondered if this week's password was in her honor? As she neared the door, she could hear voices inside. Praying that neither was Severus she stepped in.

"Ah Professor O'Malley. Sorry I had to interrupt your visit to the boys. But I thought, I had better introduce the two other people that will be helping you protect the students when you go into Hogsmeades." His eyes were twinkling as he motioned for her to turn and see the two men to her left.

"SKYE!" two voices yelled.

Morrigan's face lit up as she ran to embrace the two men. " SIRIUS! REMUS!"


	17. Chapter 17

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

A/N: This story follows up to the events in GoF. Except that over the summer the Trio's memories have been viewed and Sirius has been exonerated. I should have mentioned that earlier and I apologize for any confusion.

The two men ran toward her but Sirius got there first. He picked her up and swung her around while hugging her tightly to his chest. Remus stood to the side waiting to take his turn. When Sirius finally let her go, she reached for Remus and he hugged her to him. His hug was not as violent as Sirius but it held all the same warmth and love.

Morrigan didn't want to let go of either of them so she hugged them both again. Dumbledore finally had to clear his throat and raise an eyebrow to get them to stop. All three blushed furiously before taking their seats.

"Well, I see that none of the affection you held for one another is gone. Of course had someone else walked in on this reunion I think they would have had different ideas. Sirius, are you still harboring feelings for the lovely Mrs. Snape?" As soon as these words were out of his mouth he frowned slightly and sent an apologetic look toward the red-haired woman.

"It's all right Albus." Morrigan said looking a little sad.

"Skye could you please tell us where you have been for 16 years. Severus never said anything other than that you had left and were not coming back. What did he do?" Remus questioned softly.

Morrigan's eyes filled with tears and she closed them tightly. But it was Dumbledore who spoke next.

"You must tell them Morrigan, my child. Tell them all of it. You can trust them. They will need to know to watch for the bounty hunters and the children. They love you as their own. They always have just like James, Lily and Severus did."

The other two men stared at her with questioning eyes. Morrigan took a breath and stood up.

"Sirius. Remus. I must show you something and I don't want you to be afraid. I have had to keep this a secret for many years and now I find that I must trust people. Because if I do not than this war with Tom Riddle is lost."

With that she took her true form in front of them. Midnight black hair, fire lit eyes. The same image as she presented to Riddle in the graveyard. But she kept the magical energy to a minimum. She held the image for several seconds before closing in on herself and returning to normal. Both men had gone still in their chairs. Neither could speak and she was heartbroken. These were two of her closest friends and if they could not accept her she would be lost. That was when the silence was broken by Remus.

"High Priestess than I presume. Well I must say I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting a Pureblood Celtic. Oh my Albus, you said Morrigan." he exclaimed. "You're High Priestess Morrigan Badb!"

Morrigan looked at him with wide eyes. How did Remus know her? She turned to Albus with a questioning look.. He looked back at her with the same curious gaze.

"Remus. How do you know who I am?" she asked.

Remus shook his head as if to clear it. "When I went to Ireland last year to seek out some of the known werewolves there, I was regaled with stories of the Celtic Priestesses. I was told of their beauty, their war that decimated them and above all their power. Of all of these, there was one who was legendary. You. Skye. . I mean High Priestess. They say you are a direct descendent of Morrigan Goddess of Destruction and Creation and Neit God of Battle. I don't mean to be rude Priestess but are you?"

Morrigan stood up angrily and both Remus and Sirius stepped back.

"Will you cut that crap out? I am still the same girl that you befriended all those years ago. Remus, I am still the girl who found out about you being a werewolf and used my animal form to follow the Marauders with you. Sirius, I am still the same girl who you hit on constantly in 7th year trying to seduce me even though you knew I loved Sev. I am still the same girl who stood next to you when the Ministry wanted to kick you out of school, Remus. Although I must admit, I did do a little _encouraging_ magic on the Board of Governors. And Sirius I am still the same girl who helped Sev develop the _Vocalis_ hex so that we wouldn't have to listen to your crap sometimes. I am the same girl and woman that I was back then only now you know that I am a little more. But I do not want you to treat me differently." By the end of that speech she realized that she was yelling. Not only that but her eyes had gone black and her deep magic ensnared all of them in a tight embrace as if trying to make them listen to her. She quickly let go of it all and was shocked when Sirius stood up and slapped her.

Remus and Dumbledore were to a taken back to react and Morrigan stood there. Sirius face was. . . . Well serious. But his eyes were a different matter. They were laughing at her. So she raised her hand and slapped him back. Sirius then gathered her into a hug and spoke softly.

"Now my dear. That was for not telling us back in school when we could have used all that power to get up to some serious mischief. That was for marrying Snape because I'll never forgive that. That was for leaving and not telling us. That was for 16 years with not a word to anyone. That was for coming back and still not telling us till now. That was for screaming at us and losing control. And that was for me mourning and loving you all these years."

She didn't bother holding back the tears now. Remus got up and hugged them both. And as he did his own tears began. Both he and Sirius had loved this woman. The day she had entered their lives she had entered their hearts. And he knew that Lily and James felt the same way. She had shown them that different houses did not have to mean enemies. She showed them that pranks did not have to inflect pain and humiliation. She had shown them fierce loyalty by standing against her own house when all out war was declared between the Hogwarts houses. This woman had affected everyone who she came in contact with. The only resentment that either of them had felt for Severus after they had become friends was that he held her heart. To her there had been no one that could take his place.

Dumbledore gave them what time they needed and when they could finally let go he was pleased to see that 16 years made no difference. He mentally shook his head. This girl, this woman was one of the most amazing beings he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Now Morrigan. I do believe that it is time to tell Sirius and Remus everything. And I mean everything my dear up to and including last night. They must understand why it all had to happen. I will leave you now to cover your classes for this morning." he told her.

She inclined her head and slowly nodded. Once the headmaster had gone, she looked at the two men who represented what was left of her best friends and family from years ago.

"What I am going to tell you is very hard for me. But I must ask you something very important. I do not want you to judge either me or Severus until I am done. You must understand it all and if you interrupt me or become angry you might not hear what it is that you must. Then I will await your judgement. But please know this. Whatever I tell you. . . nothing could have been any different. Okay?" she asked.

Both men nodded to her. And Morrigan began her story just as she had done with her boys the morning before. It took about two hours before it was finished. At some points the men had tears in their eyes. At one point both men looked at her with great anger. Recounting the graveyard scene there was fear and then smirks at her antics with Tom Riddle. At other points their heartache and pity for her were a warm blanket wrapping around her. And when she recounted last night they looked a little jealous which made her smile.

When she was finished, she kept looking at the floor and waited. All she could hear was their breathing and she refused to read their hearts or thoughts out of respect and fear of what she would find. But when she felt Remus kneel in front of her and take her hands in his she looked at him. There was no blame or anger there. It was love and friendship she saw there. Sirius stood and pulled her to her feet and spoke the words that she had longed to hear for 16 years.

"It is not your fault. You could not have done any more than you did. They loved you as a part of their family. We don't blame you. And we love you."

Morrigan collapsed into them and a hugging session ensued. And that was how Dumbledore found them several minutes later.

He was grinning at them and as they took their chairs again he began speaking.

"All right boys. Miss Shaye O'Malley must return to classes. You two will be given accommodations in the castle. Near the Gryffindor tower I suspect. That way you are here should the need arise. I have asked the boys to join us Morrigan. They will be here shortly. I trust you explained Draco and Harry's er. . relationship to Sirius and Remus." he asked hardly containing his chuckle.

Shaking her head at the headmaster's uncharacteristic loss of control, she nodded. Although Sirius didn't have any doubts anymore about where Draco's loyalties lay after learning he was Morrigan's son, he was still confused as to his godson Harry's sexual orientation. Remus had taken the news a bit better.

With that the inner door opened and Harry and Draco walked thru. Harry yelled his delight to see his godfather and Remus. Draco walked over to his mother and hugged her. Harry looked at the men when he let go and walked over to Draco to take his hand. Remus and Sirius just nodded and spoke to Draco.

"Well little cousin it seems that you have found the right path. Although I guess that you're not really my cousin anymore either. Huh. I can't say that I'm not surprised that you turned on your father but I know that you are sincere. I guess welcome to the family. Oy! Morrigan. That's going to make you my in law. Your son and my godson. Cool. . . Oh right that makes Snape my in-law too. Ah well can't have everything." But he said the last in a teasing manner.

They all laughed a little at that but they could see that Morrigan's smile did not reach her eyes. All four men spoke as if they were of a single mind, "You have to tell him."

Morrigan nodded her head but she knew that she couldn't. The only way to tell him was if the oath with Lucius was dissolved. And that could only happen if he allowed it. And that would place them all in danger. So she wasn't going to let that happen.

Dumbledore was studying her. "Gentlemen. She simply cannot tell Severus yet. If she does the oath with Lucius is broken. And although I do not believe he will willingly tell Voldemort about Morrigan and Draco anymore, it would be dragged out of him. The oath prevents him from even thinking about either of them in his presence. If that is gone so is Severus' life. For Voldemort will also discover him a spy. No gentlemen, as much as I want the truth to come to light, it cannot happen just yet."

Morrigan stood up and said, "I have to go to classes. Young Boys off you go. . . I believe you have Double Potions in 15 minutes. Old Boys. . . I will see you later. The dueling club is up and running with yours truly in charge. I want both of you there tonight to help me. These kids need to see a multiple attacker demonstration. If you would be so kind?"

Both men had blanched at being called old but readily agreed to help out. With that she kissed them both good bye. And kissed Albus on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding, Uncle Albus."

He winked at her. And as she walked out he motioned for the men to sit down.

" Now boys. That poor woman is going to crack. I brought you here not only to help out with the Hogsmeade trips. But also to help her. She explained about the Aura?" he asked. And at their nod he continued. "All right well Draco told me that her soul is splintering. The potions are not working any more because they love each other deeply but are refusing to reunite. The potions were meant for a bonded pair that were no longer in love. If they do not renew the bond, she will die. And Severus will join her shortly after. The time has come. You will assist her in training Harry and Draco. They will be learning Advanced Potions. Severus will of course be teaching that with help from me when the need arises. Severus will also be teaching them Occlumency and Legilimency. Sirius you will be teaching them their Animagis training. Remus, their Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Filius will do Advanced Charms. Minerva will handle Advance Transfigurations. And Morrigan will be teaching them about their Dark Magic. For the boys sake we have called it Deep magic because I don't think that either could handle being referred to as having Dark magic."

Remus then asked, "But how will they keep up with everything else?"

Dumbledore explained, "Well Draco is no longer Seeker for Slytherin. Harry wanted to give it up to but Draco would not let him. Instead he gave up being Captain. They have between them given up Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, History and Muggle Studies. They are both going to take History and Magical Creatures, as independent studies over the summer to make up for it."

"Now let's get you settled and I will go speak Severus. He might not take it well that you are back just yet because of your history. I need not say that nothing that was revealed here will go any further. Good. Then let's go."

Remus and Sirius rose and headed out the door.

"Oh yes. Welcome back Marauders. Do try and keep out of too much trouble this time around, hmm."


	18. Chapter 18

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

The next couple of weeks was a blur. Between classes, the boys extra training, the dueling club and avoiding Severus, Morrigan was exhausted. As soon as he found out that Remus and Sirius were helping with the dueling club Severus stopped coming. He said she had more than enough help and he needn't be there unless she couldn't make it. She was glad to see that he, Remus and Sirius seemed to be getting along. And even Harry stated that "Snape is not such a git when he's training me now. I'm actually learning something. And he called me Harry all day yesterday. I thought he was someone else using Polyjuice."

The fourth and fifth year trips to Hogsmeade had gone well. Other than a few disagreements about who were going as what, things were very quiet. No attacks on Muggles had been reported. No reported sightings of Death Eaters. And Severus had not been summoned since that night. They should have realized then that something was wrong.

"Come on guys! Everyone get in their houses so I can call your names. If I can't get your names and a count, we are staying here at the castle. Oy! Ron. . . . Would you?" Morrigan grinned at him. Although she could have gotten their attention using other means, she knew Ron had inherited his mother's rather amazing vocal abilities. .

"OY! HOUSES! NOW!" Ron bellowed.

Everyone froze and jumped into their respective houses looking like Dementors were heading straight for them.

All four adults hid a chuckle at the startled 6th years. Morrigan smiled at Ron and said, "Goddess but I do pity your kids if you ever have to send them a Howler Ron."

Ron blushed deeply and admitted that his family had said as much to him before.

Morrigan had each student call out their house and name and each one appeared on the parchment she held in her hand. When all the names were tallied, she looked at the other three adults and motioned for Severus to take the lead with Slytherin. Remus took Ravenclaw. Sirius had Hufflepuff, much to his private dismay. And Morrigan took up the tail end with Gryffindor. She noticed that although Draco had attempted to move in with the other Slytherins, his attempts had been coldly rebuffed. No threat was made or voice was raised but it was clear that he was still not welcome. She was a little saddened over this. It was his parent's house after all whether or not anyone knew that Morrigan was his mother. Narcissa had been Slytherin as well. But sadden mostly because those students had no idea what Tom Riddle was really like.

The walk to and subsequent two hours there, passed quickly. The children wandered in groups of two or more and the Professors and the Marauders watched as they strolled thru the town. Talk was small and short and all four were on guard for anything amiss. But what happened, happened so fast that none of them could have had any idea what was coming.

They were standing by Three Broomsticks and calling all the students in when Morrigan's ring turned to molten gold on her finger. Stifling a scream of pain she turned to Severus and spoke to him threw clenched teeth. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW! Marauders! Honeydukes!"

Sirius and Remus not sure what was going on but recognizing the urgency in her voice whipped out their wands and went off looking for the kids. Morrigan sent a warning to Draco thru their bond that danger was near and to get himself and as many of his friends and classmates that he could to safety. She hoped that Harry remembered about the entrance way in the basement of Honeydukes. If they could get everyone together and down there they would be safe.

As she looked around her, she saw Severus staring at her. "You have to get the kids. Please Sev. Make sure they're safe. All of them."

He nodded and she headed off toward the Shrieking Shack looking for the inevitable stragglers. She had no idea what set off her clava but it was bad. About 15 minutes later was when she heard a number of distinctive cracking sounds. In front of her was Voldemort and at least 10 Death Eaters. She knew that it was Lucius by his side and as ever his heart was open to her and she saw panic and confusion. She understood that no one knew what was going on. Only that they had been summoned to this point.

"Well, well. So this is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Miss O'Malley I presume. What a pleasure to meet you. Several of my younger followers have said they enjoy your class." Voldemort hissed at her. "I take it you are surprised at us being here. Well I must confess that I didn't exactly have this outing planned for today."

"Really. Then why don't you just go home?" Morrigan asked with a slight tilt of her head. She longed to fly into him but knew that it could give her away and could cost the lives of the students and her boys. All her boys.

"Now, now I have an offer for you. I will let all the students go if you come with me." His offer took her by surprise. Did he know who she was? She didn't think so but it wasn't worth the gamble.

That was when Draco and Snape both sent her a message letting her know that all the 6th years were back safely on school grounds and that Remus, Sirius, Snape, Draco and Harry were coming back. She tried to convey to them to stay away but already she could hear the distinct crack of persons arriving behind her.

"Well what do we have here. The werewolf, the mutt, the blood traitor and the Boy-Who-Lived. Ah yes and my faithful servant. Why is it that you have shown up back here when you were not summoned? You should be helping all those little children get back safely. Surely Dumbledore would have believed that and understood why you did not come back with those other fools." Voldemorts voice was surprised and did hold a trace of anger. "Oh but I can guess. I should have known my _unfaithful _one. But you really have betrayed me. And fooled me as well. You have known all along about Morrigan Badb. You should know that this will not end well for you. I will send your broken and bloody body back to Dumbledore's front door with great pleasure." Voldemort's voice was cold and steady but his face betrayed him a little. He really was shocked and a little dismayed that he had lost Severus. It didn't matter however. He would pay for his choices with his life.

"What do you want Tom?" Harry interrupted. The effect on the Death Eaters was almost the mirror image of the reaction Morrigan had gotten. She gave Harry no small measure of respect over that. He was facing a powerful wizard that had tried to kill him no less then five times and he felt as calm as he looked.

"Ah. Harry Potter. How I wish I had time for you today but alas I do not. I have come for Professor O'Malley. Or should I say High Priestess."

Morrigan did get startled over that. She didn't have time to wonder how he knew when the battle began. The first curse had come from one of the Death Eaters. It had to have been a mistake for Voldemort turned instantly and hissed at someone. Chaos erupted among them then. Hexes followed shielding spells. It was all any of them could do to get a clear shot as the Death Eaters kept moving about. Morrigan could tell that Harry wanted to go straight for Voldemort but Draco held him back.

Remus and Sirius managed to take out four of the DE's and Snape got two. Draco and Harry were battling two on their own and Morrigan was concentrating on the couple in front of her. One of which was hardly trying at all. She knew it had to be Lucius. He was sending simple hexes at her. He refused to send a curse or anything that she might not catch before it hit her. Voldemort hadn't noticed yet but he soon would. She had to do something. Her wand was of no consequence to her. She need only be in true form to weld her most powerful magic. But she wasn't sure if she could chance it just yet. What if reinforcements came and saw her. It was then that she saw Severus get hit by Crucio and she opened herself to him to take some of his pain. Unfortunately it was also when Sirius got hit by one of the DE's that had been after Harry.

Not caring who saw at this point she let Lucius' _Expelliarmus _hit her. Her wand went one way and she went another. The look on his face would have been funny had he not been so worried. She looked up to him and flashed him a look that she hoped let him know that she had done it on purpose. The other DE walked toward her as if proud of himself. Obviously he was not one of the ones who had been in the graveyard that night. Within seconds she was standing before him in her true form. He stubbled backwards and was about to run when Voldemort bellowed.

"CERNUNNOS! Come! She is here!"

Morrigan froze where she was. Everyone did because it was at that time that a high wind rose all around them. Everyone threw up their arms to block the debris flying around. When it died down they could see a man standing beside Voldemort. He was rather impressive. Tall, blond hair, navy blue eyes well built. He wore a full body black leather suit much like Morrigan's but his cloak was black as opposed to her red. He was very handsome but the self-satisfied smirk on his face took much of it away.

"Well if it isn't the great High Priestess Morrigan Badb. I never thought that you would slip up and I would actually get my hands on you. The bounty from your head is going to help me retire. I have spent many years waiting to get you, hag."

Her five companions including her son and surrogate son moved to stand beside her with wands drawn. "You'll be waiting a while longer you son of a bitch." The venom in Sirius voice was evident and the looks from the others carried the same potency. But Morrigan pushed them away from her with little effort.

"Well, well. Cernunnos. That was quite the entrance. Been practicing that have you? Am I supposed to be flattered that you have spent most of your life chasing after me? Really. You do need a woman or maybe just a good lay. I told you many years ago that nothing would happen between us. In fact I do believe that I told you and I quote, I would sooner life bond with that fool Tom Riddle, end quote."

Voldemort's reaction to that was to attempt Crucio but he was blocked ay Cernunnos. "Don't you dare. I will let you have her to bond but you will not touch her before that. Now Morrigan think reasonably. I have my own powers, Voldemort, Death Eaters and the advantage. You have five wizards. Powerful wizards no the less, but two are children. In fact. . . that one over there. . ."

Morrigan paled when he looked toward Draco and hurriedly said, "You forget what you are Cernunnos. Your great-grandmother was a pureblood. And she was of the weaker family lines. I am a PureBlood of the strongest line ever known. Do not think that I will let you hurt my family or take me to that cowardly weakling that has sought me since I was a babe. And as great as your name is, you are not God of the Underworld nor are you of any threat to me."

"Ah but you do not know of the things I have learned or done since last we met. And you should know that I have studied with Llud. So I do not think that it will be much of a problem." He waved his hand and suddenly Remus, Sirius, Snape, Draco and Harry were immobilized within whirlwinds.

Morrigan sighed. She could so easily dispel with everything if she was willing to forfeit her life. Cernunnos gone. Voldemort gone. She damned her fate for the thousandth time before turning to Cernunnos and Voldemort.

"I will not let you harm them nor take them. Nor will I let you take me. What fool do you believe me to be?" She rose above the ground holding her hands in front of her. Her boys were released and the Death Eaters took their places. Lucius as well so that no one could guess his reluctance to harm any of the others. Voldemort ever the coward Disapperated without thought to his followers. She turned to Cernunnos who had a smile on his face.

He hit her then with an ancient spell. It was one used specifically for binding her family's magical core given to them from her Goddess ancestor. It wrapped around her core and bound her. She could feel her magic draining and fell to the ground. The other's did not know what was going on. Cernunnos invaded her mind then. He took control and forced her to relive her worst memories in frightening detail. It couldn't have lasted more then seconds to the rest but to her it was a lifetime. It broke her mind and she collapsed into unconsciousness. She lay on the ground moaning and twitching as her body tried to cope with the mental anguish by forcing a physical reaction. Her spell holding the Death Eaters was dropped and on Lucius orders they retreated. But he stayed in the trees to watch as his worst fears came true.

Snape and Draco screamed. Remus and Sirius tried to get to her but were held back by Cernunnos. Harry however did not move except to grab Draco's hand. He then grabbed Snape's as well to stop them from screaming. They looked at his calm expression and balked. He joined their hands and forced them to listen to him.

"Concentrate on her. And speak these words _Tilleadh a dh'ionnsaigh_ _Gradh Fithich."_

Both looked startled but did as he said. Cernunnos did not seem to notice them until they had chanted the spell. Morrigan stayed on the ground but was no longer moving or moaning. Cernunnos was then thrown back by Sirius and Remus conjoined _Stupefy._ But he rose quickly to attack but the spell had erected a powerful force field around each of them and so Cernunnos could not touch them.

"I will be back for you Morrigan Badb and I will have you or die trying." And after the threat disappeared.

The five men ran to their female companion. But Snape got there first. He picked her up gently and eased her into his embrace. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked to Draco.

"Do it Draco. You and I will go now. The three of you go thru the Honeydukes entrance and meet us in the Hospital Wing. Now Draco!"

The others nodded as Draco took Snape's hand and concentrated. Before he closed his eyes, he saw the others running for the village. He opened his mind and saw the Hospital wing in Hogwarts. Then he was looking at it for real. He watched Snape lay his mother on the bed as Madame Pomfrey came running over. Dumbledore and McGonagall came right behind her.

"What happened Severus? The children said Death Eaters and Voldemort. What's going on?" McGonagall asked in a horrified voice. "They said Professor O'Malley told them to tell us not to send anyone. Where are Harry, Remus and Sirius?"

Snape couldn't speak he was leaning over Morrigan stroking her hair as his tears fell on her. Draco was no better as he held her hand and wept.

Albus touched the distraught woman's arm to have her stop the barrage of questions. He could see that neither man could answer her. As Madame Pomfrey checked over Morrigan, the others came running in thru the door. They started to ask if Morrigan was okay but saw for themselves.

Albus looked at them and asked for an explanation. They gave him as complete one as they could including the spell that Harry had told Snape and Draco to use. His eyes rose as he looked to Harry.

"Where did you learn that spell Harry? That is very old and dark magic from the Circle."

Harry looked to him with tear filled eyes. "Last week when we were getting private training I asked her about the Circle. I could see that she didn't want to talk about it but did after a moment. She told me about the Pure Blood Wars and about her family line being decimated. Then she told me that there was a bounty hunter here looking for her. She swore me to secrecy. Told me that it was nothing to worry about. I said that if it was nothing she should tell you or Snape or someone. But she said that you would get overly concerned and cancel the dance. She was so set on all of us having a good time and forgetting for a while. But I pressed her about something happening. So she said that should something happen there was a spell that could help her. It would release her from any curse and place a protection spell on everyone around her that no one could penetrate. But it could only be used once and there had to be a chance to get away from danger once it was cast. I memorized it sir with the hopes that I would never have to use it. But I did and now. . ." Harry's last words were choked off by sobs.

Snape turned to him and Harry stepped back from the emotion in his eyes. Harry feared that the man would blame him for not telling someone what Morrigan had told him. But Snape put one hand on his shoulder and nodded to him.

"She never underestimated anyone but sometimes she overestimated herself. She would never have left without making sure we were safe. By allowing that curse to hit her she knew that you would save her. Don't blame yourself Harry. I doubt that you could have told anyone even if you wanted to. She is very good at extracting promises that you can't break. You saved her. You saved us. Do not blame yourself. Please."

Harry was shocked but nodded his head.

Madame Pomfrey looked at them then and told them that she could not find anything physically wrong. "She should be awake. I don't know what's wrong."

"She is trapped within her own mind. Reliving her worst memories of her life over and over again in vivid detail. Her mind as broken and she needs to be brought out." Snape's dulled voice washed over them.

Dumbledore looked to him. "Can you do it Severus? Do you still have the stone?"

Snape looked to him. "Yes I have it. But I don't know if I can do it. It entails me watching all the memories with her. It is a very intimate and emotional procedure. If there are memories that she refuses to let me see then I cannot help her thru it and she will remain locked in this state forever. "

The others looked aghast at this. But Draco looked to him calmly.

"She will let you see it all. She needs to let you. Her soul is fractured and is killing her. There are things that she must tell you or it will kill her. She could not speak to you about it because oaths would be broken and place you in danger. But if you enter her mind and she shows you willingly with actually voicing anything, then the oaths will hold. Do it Severus. She will guide you and should she try to refuse remind her that we are here waiting for her. Remind her that Voldemort can get to all us if she does not return to us."

Snape nodded slightly and then snapped his fingers. "Dobby, I have need of you."

!CRACK!

Dobby appeared and saw Morrigan lying on the table. "Oh Priestess. What has he done to you? That horrid Cernunnos!"

The men who were there looked startled that Dobby knew the name of the bounty hunter. But before they could ask Snape ordered Dobby.

"Dobby in my bedroom there is a wall safe. The password is Neit. Inside there is a cedar box with runes inscribed in it. Please bring it here to me now."

Dobby didn't even nod just disappeared and returned minutes later.

Snape chanted several words softly, opened it and removed a granite and emerald stone. Everyone looked at it and then to him with questions burning in their eyes. He turned to his right and enlarged the bed next to him. Then he picked Morrigan up in his arms and laid down on the bigger bed. He cradled her as closed to him as he could. Then taking the stone in his hand he closed his eyes and whispered, "High Priestess Morrigan Badb, Child of Morrigan, Goddess of Destruction and Creation, Child of Neit, God of Battle. . . I love thee. And I enter thy mind now to bring thee back."

CERNUNNOS : Pan-Celtic, Known to all Celtic areas in one form or another. The Horned God; God of Nature; God of the Underworld and the Astral Plane; Great Father; "the Horned One".

LLUD : Anglo-Celtic, Welsh, Known in Wales as the son of Beli, and a death God in his own right.

_Tilleadh a dh'ionnsaigh_ _Gradh Fithich_: return to love raven - rough translation


	19. Chapter 19

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!

As Snape closed his eyes and held the stone, he felt his subconscious connect to Morrigan's. It was disconcerting at first. He hadn't used this stone since the night before his 7th year Opening Feast.

_**flashback**_

He had been feeling Morrigan's departure even more deeply than any other year. He missed her and needed to hold her. His heart ached for her and his loneliness had threatened to over take him. Then he had remembered the stone. He ran to his rooms, and upon retrieving it he went to the Astronomy Tower. Looking out over the grounds of Hogwart's and opening his heart he recited the mantra that Morrigan had taught him all those years ago. Of course they had changed it a little that past summer.

"High Priestess Morrigan Badb, Child of Morrigan, Goddess of Destruction and Creation, Child of Neit, God of Battle, I call to thee as thine lover and soul mate. Grant me thy presence oh powerful one and enter into the sharing with me."

As he had done so many times before he was drawn into a room. The room was pure white and it's radiance was astounding. That is until his lover entered. After she entered the room somehow seemed duller and not as impressive as before.

She had looked at him with love and understanding. Leaving him this time even if it was only for the night was hard. Harder still was having to pretend that it was for the summer again. But she had known that the surprise of her being able to stay all year would make up for it.

"I'm. . I'm sorry my love. I couldn't let go of you just yet. I know you have only been gone for a few hours but. .," Severus started to say.

But Morrigan took her hands in his as she spoke, "Neit there is no need for you to apologize. I was sitting here with my stone in hand wondering if you would think me pathetic for contacting you so soon."

With her confession he had felt so much better. The room then changed to accommodate what they needed and wanted. The pure white became the warm orange glow of a fireplace. The empty floor was covered in a lush green rug. A large couch now appeared by the fireplace complete with pillows and a blanket. Severus was now in his silk boxers and Morrigan was wearing a silk nightdress. They lay on the couch just holding each other. There was no talking, just caressing that quickly became passionate touching. Clothes joined the rug on the floor and soon the heat in the room was not from the fireplace alone. Hours later in their room they quietly said their good-byes and reiterated their I love you's. Severus woke up seconds later and was amazed to see that just as always only mere minutes had passed in the real world. Morrigan could not quite explain as to how the stones worked but to Severus it didn't matter as long as they did. Everything that was said or done in that room was real to them and as such their memories would reveal it as so. Ready to face the battles yet to come he went to his dorm and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

_**end flashback**_

As Snape had finished his mantra to enter Morrigan's mind, he admitted he was excited about seeing their room. But when he raised his head to get his bearings, he was shocked at what he saw. Their place, their white room was gone. Or more to the point it was disintegrating. Only one wall stood whole. The next wall was half gone. It looked as if someone had used blasting curses. Holes had appeared all over it. The wall after that was mostly gone except for the very bottom. And it looked as if it had been melted. And there was no wall after that. It was gone completely and now looked ominous. There was an empty feeling there and Severus feared that if he reached out his hand he would be sucked into the void. The ceiling had not fared much better. Black slivers of something crawled across it's length and resembled poison coursing through veins. The floor that had always been solid as granite was now like walking on mud.

The destruction of their room greatly terrified Snape. Draco said Morrigan's soul was fractured and was killing her, Snape thought. Does that mean that the room is tied to our souls and because of her pain she is now dying? Does that mean that if I don't reach her this room will be destroyed and she will die? Snape could not think clearly. All that he could do was dwell on the ache that arose in him when he thought about losing her again. He shook himself forcefully. NO! I will save her from this and take care of her. Our room will be whole once again. I will do anything. Please Goddess let me be able to save her.

"Morrigan! Where are you? Please come out my bonded. I need you to come to me. Please love."

There was no answer to his call. And Snape knew that without her coming to him it was hopeless. He had no idea where to begin to find her and draw her out. He repeated his call a little louder and this time said it from deep within his heart. He waited with bated breath. Then several minutes later he heard it. A faint cry from somewhere that was getting a little louder. But was shocked at who appeared before him.

"Snape. You have to come out. Dumbledore says that you are both dying and he doesn't want to lose either of you. Touch my hand and we will leave quickly." It was from Harry Potter that these words streamed forth.

But Snape knew something wasn't right. "Harry. . Why did they send you? How did you get here?"

Harry tilted his head and said, "I came because I was the one most likely to convince you. As you would hardly be thinking of me. And I got here by touching the stone same as you."

That was when Snape knew he had him. "Oh how you do lie Harry. No one save me can use that stone. It is tuned to me specifically. Nice try Morrigan but you will have to do better then that. Come out so I can see you. Tell me what is destroying our room. What is splintering your soul and slowing killing you my bonded? Please Morrigan I could not stand it if you were to die. Please love, please."

Snape stopped speaking as he was overcome with emotion. Tears fell down his cheeks and dripped onto the floor. He did not notice that the tears were soaked into the floor and had begun to glow.

The image of Harry slowly faded from view and as Snape sat crying and waiting, Morrigan appeared before him. She was in her true form and was a bit frightening to behold. Her power and fury were so evident on her face that Snape gasped and stood, only to take several steps backwards.

"Why are you here Severus Snape? I thought I made it evident that you were not wanted here," she said angrily.

Snape looked to her as he struggled to gain control of himself and talk to her rationally. " Morrigan my bonded. You are dying and we cannot save you unless you show me what it is that you have been hiding. Please Morrigan let me see what is splintering your soul. Show me what is causing our room to disintegrate. Show me what is killing you."

Morrigan looked at him as if he was losing his mind. She could not very well show him. It would cause the oaths to break and everyone that she loved would be in danger and she could not save them because she was already so weak. "I have no idea what you are talking about _Snivellius_," her voice as cold as the very air around them. It froze Snape to his very core. But he knew that something was going on and if he did not get her to admit it then she would die.

"Nice try Morrigan. But I know you better then that."

"Oh really Snape. You didn't seem to know me well enough to figure out that I was fucking one of your best friends for a month behind your back. Or that I would turn to him and bear him a child."

The words stung and his breath hitched but he knew that there was something to that story. He surmised that it was because of those events that Morrigan now lay dying in the Hospital Ward.

"No but then again I fooled you for over a year. I would say that I won that little contest didn't I my love."

"Ah yes. I can honestly say that you have me there. But really Severus, I have nothing to hide in here. My soul is just fine. Our room is being destroyed because I wish to remove you from my memory and it serves as too great a reminder. I am not dying because . . ."

Snape jumped up before she could finish her rant. He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close to his body. He leaned toward her and spoke directly into her ear with a soft but menacing voice. "Do not play games with me _Priestess_. . .Do you want to die and leave Draco all alone? What about Harry. Who will teach him how to destroy the Dark Lord? What about Lupin and Black. You just came back to them after 16 years. Are you going to leave us all to the mercy of that madman? I know you are hiding something. One of my loyal Slytherins told me of an argument between Lucius and Narcissa. Something about Lucius having to almost possess you to get you to go with him. Dobby has spoken of your time at the Manor. Said that you were _held_ at Malfoy Manor. Told me of your mask of coldness slipping on while being the gracious hostess and how it came off in your room. Told me of your panic attacks when Lucius came to you at night. Told me of your nightmares and how you woke up crying and asking for . . Neit."

Morrigan was mesmerized by Severus' voice. It held her spellbound until his last words. She closed her eyes and she now realized what it was that Dobby had failed to mention that he told her bonded. Damn that little house elf, she cursed. If he wasn't already free, she would free him with a whole wardrobe of clothes and laugh as he smashed his head on the floor.

"What's the matter Morrigan? Your perfect little schemes come crashing down around your head."

He heard her sigh and felt the anger and confrontational stance she held melt away beneath his hands. He soundlessly thanked whatever deity had answered his prayers and wrapping his arms around Morrigan pulled her all the way into his chest.

"Why would you let Cernunnos hit you with that curse? Morrigan that was the Badb Catha Blood curse. Dear Goddess that could have killed you. Why would you do this my bonded one? Why? I know that something happened for Lucius to force you but I need to know to understand. Draco said that it was okay for me to see these memories. He said the bonds would hold because you would not be speaking the words. What is he talking about? Please start at the beginning. Help me understand so I can save you my precious one. _Please Morrigan. . .please_."

Morrigan took a deep breath knowing that lying now was not an option. She had not heard him beg for anything in his life save the night he begged her to merely listen to him. The night that he told her he was a Death Eater.If she had any hope of redeeming her love now was the time to be honest. She only hoped that she could do it.

"I had to let him hit me. He believed the curse would rob me of my magic and leave me defenseless. However that curse was developed by my family's blood enemies, the family line of Cliodna. They are not as powerful as my family but they are one of the next strongest. They have never had the favor of the gods and goddesses like we have had. So because of that they developed a blood curse. But it was never meant to strip one of their magic just bind it, so it could not be reached. Sort of a more potent _bindificus immuna. _Probably where that spell was originated from.Even then it was a horrible betrayal and crime to inflict serious harm on another. It was actually my own ancestors that let the false stories surrounding the curse be passed down. The enemy did not realize that the curse was not exactly what they had wanted it to be. This way we would have an advantage against our enemy. And of course our ancestors created a counter spell to help us. Although it could never totally block the blood curse but that was to be expected. But because we have been separated for so long my soul and magic could not take the stress and caused me to retreat to here. In short it was the only way to keep you all safe. Harry knew the counter spell and I knew that you would get me to the castle. What I did not count on was that you would think of the stone and try to bring me out. You must understand Sev that I was prepared to die."

Snape nodded his understanding and motioned for her to continue.

"I have never stopped loving you Neit. Never. You have been in my heart since that first day by the lake. I have held you in my arms when you cried for your parents. I have wiped your tears as you mourned them. I have watched pure joy light up your face as you discovered a new potion or mastered a spell. I have lain with you in the passion-infused afterglow of our lovemaking. I have seen the remorse and the determination rise within you as you worked to redeem yourself. I have seen your soul splinter over what happened to Lily and James and what almost happened to Harry. And I have seen your heart break and your aura shatter as you watched me with Him and watched as I left you. I am so sorry my love. But now I will let you see what happened all those years ago. And just as you once begged me to be able to just speak, I beg you to just watch and judge me after I am done."

Severus looked into her eyes. He could see the fear and love mingled together. He saw that this woman was scared beyond death that he would reject her again. He knew that she wanted to desperately make amends. He wasn't sure if he could give that to her. He had taken the pain of her betrayal and used it to create his persona. Had used it to push everyone away and become the evil greasy git Potions Master of Hogwarts. And he wasn't sure that he could give that all up. But he would watch and see what had driven Morrigan to near death.

"All right Morrigan. Show me where this all began and leave no secret hidden as it will only harm you. You begged to be allowed to just show me everything. Well I will ask you for an oath on your honor. If I will let you show me, you must show it all to me. Everything. Do not hide something that could cause your death because you are worried about how I will react. Even if the memory is the moment your feelings for Lucius changed enough to allow you to bear him a child. I. Need. To. See. It. All."

Morrigan did not even hesitate. She nodded her head in agreement and held out her hand to Severus. He walked forward and grasped it firmly. When he did the view changed drastically. He was in their old apartment. And he could tell Morrigan was waiting for him to return from a Revel. He knew this because she had the tendency to clean house and bake, just trying to keep busy. He often teased her about being part Muggle though she wasn't anything even closely related to one. And from there he could see the apartment was spotless and the kitchen table was laden with dozens of different cookies.

They heard a noise and turned to watch as a young Severus Snape struggled to enter the door. The young Morrigan ran to help him, easing him onto the couch. When she was sure he was lying down she ran to the small lab in the other bedroom and grabbed some potions. First a painkiller, then a muscle relaxer and finally a calming draught. The younger Snape smiled briefly as he gripped Morrigan's hand and downed the potions quickly. A few minutes passed and he sat up slowly and rested his body against the back of the couch. Morrigan sat next to him to steady him. She slowly began to hum a soft song and it relaxed Snape and he fell asleep. She knew that he would be mad about the magical lullaby that she had sung to him. But he was exhausted. Between helping to grading year end exams, cleaning out the dungeons, and all this bloody spy work he was ready to drop.

Knowing that he had to report to Dumbledore very shortly she let him rest for only an hour. When she woke him up, he kissed her deeply. It was the most passionate and love-laden kiss that she had, had for weeks. Once it ended, she looked at him in surprise.

"I am sorry that I have neglected you, beautiful one. Sometimes it hardly seems worth it does it? Never mind. When this week is over, I have a surprise for you. And no I will not tell you. No force that you can weld will drag it out of me so keep that in mind. I must go now to the Headmaster and I will see you shortly."

With that he kissed her on the forehead and left. Her mind drifted to Severus as he had appeared when he came home. She knew the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. She bowed her head as she thought about how brave her husband/bonded was. He risked his life almost every night and no one would ever know. No one would know that he had eased a family's painful torture by adding oak bark powder to one of the many potions the Dark Lord requested. This particular potion instead of increasing pain, took the mind of the victim to a subconscious level where they could feel no pain.

Standing a few minutes later she realized that she had not replaced the wards after Sev had left. Raising her hands she started to recant the spells, when suddenly she was taken unawares and a spell hit her in the stomach. It drove her back toward the wall but before she got there, her flight was abruptly halted in mid air. She tried to move but was unable as her entire body was wrapped in multiply binding curses. Her eyes full of fury as she was slowly turned around to face who had bested her.

The tall blond walked in the door and smiled at her.

"Oh my dear I have longed to see you. I have missed your beautiful face. Your eyes. Everything my love."

"What is it you want Lucius? Sev is not here. He spends the week at Hogwarts. And just what gives you the right to burst thru my door, send me flying half way across the floor and then bind me up." She was seething with fury but knew she had to control it or risk being exposed. "Don't tell me your still pining after another man's wife?"

Lucius face tightened and he frowned slightly. "I have whatever right I want my dear. I am a Malfoy and the Dark Lord's most trusted servant. I know Severus is not here. I came to talk to you. But the answer is yes. I still want you and I want you to leave Severus."

Morrigan smirked at him and a soft laugh was heard echoing the room. "Lucius, have you been hit with a _Confundus _charm?I would never leave Sev for you. Dear Goddess I would sooner die."

This time the anger in Lucius face was quite evident. "Oh really my love." Then the anger faded to a dangerous smirk. "Well how can I change your mind Skye. . . Oh pardon me I meant High Priestess Morrigan Badb."

CLIODNA - Irish, Goddess of beauty and the otherworld. A Tuatha sea and Otherworld Goddess who often took the form of a sea bird and, as such, symbolized the Celtic afterlife.


	20. Chapter 20

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!!

Although she tried to control it, the blood drained from her face and her eyes widened in shock. Lucius was smirking openly now and looked rather self satisfied. She did not know how he had discovered her but she knew now that denial was not an option as her startled face had betrayed her. The only chance she had was to go on the offensive.

"Well, well. And how did _you_, Lucius, manage to figure this all out?" she asked her voice laced with fury and fear.

"Oh my dear as much as I would like to take all the credit, I cannot. You see I have your loving husband to thank for that." He drawled.

Morrigan's eyes widened again with shock. Severus was the only one besides Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Circle who knew whom and what she was and she could not see any of them betraying her. But she knew Severus would not betray her either. It made no sense. Unless. . . what was the surprise that he had been planning for her. Was it that he had finally given in to Tom Riddle's thinking and had told Lucius of her true life? No. . .that was just not possible and dismissed that though from her mind.

"Lucius, Lucius. Please do not think me an idiot. There is no way that he told you of me. Nice try though."

To his credit Lucius looked a little chagrined. But he nodded to her all the same. "Oh yes my love he did. From his own two lips I heard your name pass. I know of your power to see into my mind and heart. Look if you dare and see him betraying your name."

_

* * *

_

_At this point, Snape was in a fury. He had never revealed Morrigan to anyone. That she had thought it though stung a little, but he could see her reasoning and reluctantly acknowledged her fears. He was very curious as to how Malfoy had actually discovered Morrigan._

* * *

"Well Lucius if you will simply relax and think of granting me access I will look for this supposed confession." Morrigan said.

Turning to face her, Lucius opened his heart and mind to the moment he found out about her.

It was a summoning. Most Death Eaters were there. Morrigan saw Tom Riddle sitting on his _throne._ Next to him was Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolphus, Regulus Black, Igor Karkarov, Barty Crouch Jr., the list went on and on. And there kneeling in front of that madman was her bonded. It looked as if he had been tortured for a while. He was shaking and his voice was rough and weak from screaming.

"Tell me Severus. Why is it that after a month you still have no reports for me as to the rest of the prophecy?", Voldemort's voice was cold and irritated as he spoke.

"My most powerful Lord. Dumbledore does not trust me fully yet. I beg of you to grant me more time. I must prove myself to him so that he will open up. He has confessed that the prophecy is registered at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. But says that no one else has heard it and it is under heavy guard." Severus spoke with difficulty and not a little bit of fear. He hated to have nothing to report to his former master. Especially as this was his third time being unable to give the Dark Lord any new information. Which only led to harsher and longer punishments.

"Oh my Severus. I really expected better of you somehow. But the news of this prophecy being registered is a least something."

Snape foolishly believed for an instant that he would escape any more punishment. His eyes must have given him away because before he could react Voldemort was raising his wand toward him.

"Oh Severus. You didn't think that it would be enough to spare you any more incentive. You foolish boy. _CRUCIO."_

The spell erupted with a powerful force and hit Snape squarely in the chest. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. The pain was so bad that he couldn't even twitch or writhe. Morrigan almost had to turn away. She knew of course he was tortured and most times could tell what it was that Severus had been attacked with. But never in her most frightening nightmares had she imagined this was what her bonded went thru each and every time he left for a summoning. She wanted to throw up as she saw the undisguised glee on Bellatrix Lestrange' face. If it took her til the end of her days she would find that woman and make her regret her joy at Severus' torture.

_

* * *

_

_Snape watched impassively. He remembered this particular meeting. And he remembered that last Cruicatus Curse. It had been particularly painfully but he had suffered more deadly then that since the Dark Lord's return. He was also beginning to become impatient. He wanted to see this so called evidence of betrayal._

* * *

Voldemort ended the curse then and demanded Severus back to the circle before calling on Crouch Jr to detail his father's recent work in the Ministry. He couldn't move at first but managed to crawl to where Lucius was standing. Uncharacteristically, Lucius leaned down and spoke to him.

"Severus. That last one had to be dreadful. Are you able to stand?"

Shaking his head in the negative, Snape just rested on his knees to regain his strength. But he tried to stand too soon and passed out with the effort and pain. Lucius made no move to help him as doing so would draw the Dark Lord's attention and possible anger. He had never seen Snape pass out before and wondered about the amount of pain he was in.

Voldemort finished his conversation only to see Snape fall down. He shook his head. He knew that Snape was not a weak man and thought that he may have over done it. But he simply glared and turned away ready to dismiss everyone else. Once he had, he Disapperated himself.

Lucius dropped to his knees and rolled Snape over to check on him. He was pale and cold but seemed to be breathing all right. It was then that he heard the words whispered softly.

"Morrigan Badb. . . Morrigan. . .oh my love."

Lucius had no idea who this Morrigan Badb was but he knew that Snape was speaking this name with great feeling. But Snape had married his childhood sweetheart, Skye O'Malley. And he knew of their love. It was legendary at Hogwarts. Nothing and no one came between them. Try as he and Sirius Black might. So who was this Morrigan Badb. Unless, Skye was Morrigan Badb. But why would she change her name? Why would she be using an assumed name? He knew that she had spent all her summers at Hogwarts. He had heard that tidbit from McGonagall one night while he was prowling the halls. He would have to find out. If for nothing but to use it against Severus should he have a lover. Checking again that Snape was breathing, he Disapperated away knowing that the dark-haired man would wake up soon.

Morrigan retreated from Lucius mind and stared at him. Shock and horror crossed her face. "How did you figure out who I was Malfoy? And want is it exactly that you want with me?"

"I checked the Ministry for any record of your birth and when I did not find it I remembered that Dumbledore had mentioned Ireland when you were introduced at school. So I had some friends of mine check at their Ministry. They found nothing either but told me that it was not a shock. When I inquired why, they laughed at me a little, thinking I was joking. When I asked them about it, they looked a little surprised. Why, they asked would I be looking for someone who was a legend. They went on to explain about the Celtic Priests and Priestesses. And of the bloodlines and of the war. But most importantly they told me of the most famous Irish Celtic Priestess of them all. The one truly powerful being left in the Circle, descended of two Gods. The one who had been hunted all her life and had been hidden most of the time until she came of age. The one with wine-colored red hair and blue eyes so dark they turned black with deep emotion. Of course they said that it was all speculation as the Circle did not let her out of their sight. But now she was gone and no one had any idea where she was. It was then my dear one that I realized who and what you are. And so I have come to claim you as my own."

Morrigan listened to him speak and as she did, her fear grew. All right, Lucius knew who she was. He knew everything. What could she do to turn this to her advantage. For she knew that Lucius would not be able to keep this from Voldemort and if that happened no force on earth could keep him at bay.

"All right Malfoy. It's true. I am Morrigan Badb. But you do realize that I will not go with you. You couldn't get me to do it at school and I will not do it now." She said.

Lucius' eyes tightened in anger, "You will Priestess or I will be forced to turn you and Snape over to my Lord. You will become his and Snape will die for not telling our Master of your existence. Oh yes he will pay for not informing our Master of you. The Dark Lord would have your bond and power. And with that he could end this war and we would reign supreme. So you see it is so much better for you to come with me. And do not think to overpower me or alter my memory as I have prepared letters to my Master and my family informing them of my newfound information and intentions here tonight. At the first sign of such magic preformed on me they will be delivered immediately."

Too numb to react, Morrigan knew that Lucius was right. Voldemort would kill Severus for not telling him. He had already been to Ireland seeking out the Circle looking for an alliance. It was there that he had heard about the bond and how doing so with a powerful Priestess would increase his magic tenfold. If he knew now that this had been kept from him he would most assuredly kill Severus. She dropped her head in defeat.

"You win Lucius. But I demand an Oath on your part. To never reveal anything about mine or Severus' lives. I must have this to protect him. It is not much to ask and it will protect you as well in case Tom Riddle decides to invade your mind. He will never get my name or life from you. All he will see is I once cared for Severus and now. . . _care_ for you."

Lucius' eyes lit up with undisguised glee. He had finally done it after nearly three years of waiting and yearning. He had Skye O'Malley. . .Morrigan Badb. And she was a Celtic Priestess. Not that it really mattered to him. He had wanted to claim her as his own from the moment he had seen her. The moment she had walked into the Hall their 7th year he had forgotten about his betrothed Narcissa Black. And when she had been sorted into Slytherin he was ecstatic. But when she sat down next to Snape and proceeded to kiss him, he was furious. When he saw Dumbledore watching him, he schooled his features into their normal sneer and turned back to his meal.

"I'll take whatever Oath you want as long as it means that you are mine. I want you to leave with me tonight. I have rooms prepared for you already at the Manor and the rest of the house has been informed of your impending arrival."He stopped speaking for a moment as he saw fury work its way across Morrigan's features. "Come now my dear. I knew that you would never let any harm come to Snape. I have known since I discovered your secret that you would be joining me at the Manor. Your honor and great love of Severus would demand nothing less."

Morrigan, of the past, felt all emotion drain from her body at those words. She too, knew as soon as Lucius had said her true name for the first time that she was going to betray her bonded. Hurting him by betrayal was a better choice then watching him die.

"All right. If you will release me, you have my word as a High Priestess that I will not run or attack you. I will enter into this. . .relationship with you willingly as long as you take this binding Oath with me. You have my word. Do I have yours?"

Instantly the binding spells that had held her were gone and she rubbed her arms trying to get some circulation back into them. Her tears had ceased to fall. Her head was held a little higher. And her voice no longer shook. She went to the table and grabbed her wand. She walked back over to where Lucius was standing and grasped his hand in hers. She lifted her wand and chanted a long spell in Gaelic. A soft golden glow surrounded her and worked its way to their joined hands.

"Lucius Braeden Malfoy. I agree to come with you in one month time to be by your side until you see fit to release me. I agree to do this willingly. I will accept your care and comfort as long as you see fit to do so. To this end you agree to the following. You will never reveal my true name. You can never speak of it nor think of it beyond normal interest. It will never be found in your conscience or sub-conscience mind. You will recognize my name but unable to speak or think me or my kin as anything other then an acquaintance. You will accept this willingly or not at all. Neither will reveal this agreement nor Oath to Severus Snape nor Tom Riddle nor any that would have evil intentions lest the oath broken and our promises forfeit. No one save us will be able to change this. Do you so agree to the Oath?"

Lucius was a little upset with some of the terms but knew better then to complain. He had heard of her power and he was a little afraid that she might change her mind and just be rid of him in an instant. But he knew that her Oath words were binding and she was doing this of her own free will. Well her own free will to some extent anyway.

"Yes High Priestess Morrigan Badb. I do so understand the Oath's words and I accept them."

The golden glow that had worked its way over their hands was now surrounding them both and as he accepted the Oath it sank into their skin. It was not really a pleasant experience. It actually hurt quite a bit. Sort of like having intense heat concentrated on one body part and rest there for a minute before working its way under your skin. Then it was gone and his hand released. Lucius turned then to look at his love. She was not crying or looking at him with anger. Instead she looked broken.

Well, he thought. This will not do at all. I have just won her. I will not let her become depressed and unable to preform her duties as my lover and that of Mistress of Malfoy Manor. He almost laughed when he thought Narcissa. She was not going to be pleased but that was of little concern to him now.

Morrigan was drained. An Oath like the one she had just laid on Lucius took a lot of Celtic power. He did not know it but she had just made it impossible for him to brag about her in anyway to anyone. She had guessed that he would be too wrapped up in his victory to hear all of her words. So much the better for her. She had a feeling that he would not let her dwell on her sadness for long. At least she had a month in which to spend with Sev before her eminent treachery.

"Now my love. I will give you your month but I will visit you every week. Find some way to be alone and then firecall me in my private study. Should I not be there I will leave word as to where you can reach me. And when the month is up we will set up a special surprise for our dear Severus to discover us. I will need a few weeks to think that one over and come up with a most devastating scene. Now come and kiss me good bye Morrigan and I shall see you in one week's time." Lucius said.

Morrigan walked over to him in a daze. She knew that this was going to be living in near Hell til the month was up. Then when she finally left she would most certainly be in Hell. She shuddered when she heard his plans for their surprise and shoved the thought from her mind. Dear Goddess, how had it come to this. But she walked over to Lucius and turned to him. He gently took her in his arms and bent his mouth to hers. His lips were warm and firm. She stiffened a little and forced herself to relax to his touch. He kissed her again and stepped back. Raising one hand to her cheek to brush it softly he chuckled at her expression.

"No need for such a shocked look my love. I will never force you to come to me. Well, no more then I have already anyway. I will show you that I truly love you and you will come to me. I have all the time in the world. Even our little scene need not be real if we have not reached that point. But I will show you that you want me too. Now my love I will leave and you must relax as I'm sure Severus will be home soon. Take care and I will see you in a week."

With that he was gone. And Morrigan sank to the floor. The tears that she would not allow to fall before came in torrents now. She screamed and ranted and thru things. Her despair lasted for ten minutes before she was able to calm down. Raising her hands in the air she muttered a few _repairos _and a couple of _evanescos_ for good measure until everything was as it was. Then she had a hot bath and went to bed hoping to discover she was already there and this was all a dream.

Morrigan, of the present, felt all the old pain of this meeting. She tried as she had for 16 years to look for another way off this path. But, as she had then, she came to the conclusion that there had been no other way. With tearful eyes and great trepidation she turned to see Severus' reaction.

Snape was frozen. He had no idea what to think. He couldn't really feel anything. After all these years it was hard to accept emotions into his conscience mind. But as soon as he could adjust, the first emotion was guilt. His body was racked with guilt. This was all his fault. He had said Morrigan's name in front of Lucius Malfoy. Dear Goddess how could he have been so stupid. He had lead Malfoy straight to her. Then came anger as he watched Malfoy force her into his arms. Rage boiled in his blood and he feared that if he didn't let go of it he would explode from within. Sadness rose to the forefront. He watched as Morrigan became resigned to Lucius demands. Disbelief and fierce pride burned in his heart as he watched her skillfully extract a binding Oath to protect him and herself from the Dark Lord.

He looked at her then. She was still crying and shaking from the ordeal of having to go thru all this again. Without another thought or word he held out his arms to her and she walked into them. He held he tightly and stroked her hair as he whispered over and over. . . "I'm so sorry to have blamed you my love. It was my fault. It was my fault. .It was my fault."


	21. Chapter 21

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!!

* * *

"CERNUNNOS! You promised me that I would have her and be bonded by now. What exactly went wrong with the plan? Am I to believe that you, the great Celtic bounty hunter, could not manage against five wizards, two of which were children? I know that Morrigan Badb was there but you said that you had a curse that would take care of her. What exactly happened?" Voldemorts voice echoed off the stone walls of his stronghold. He was more then a little upset at learning of Cernunnos failure.

The blue eyes of the part Celt turned toward him rather abruptly. But he was not worried. It was obvious that this man did not have anywhere near the amount of power that Morrigan Badb was reported to have. Besides he had his Death Eaters all around him as well.

Cernunnos to his credit realized this as well and took a deep breath before answering Voldemort.

"Well after you left, I hit the wench with the Badb Catha Blood curse. It should have rendered her unconscious. It did for a moment and then I invaded her mind and forced her worst memories to the surface. Mostly it was of the Celtic Wars. Some parts of her mind I could not access but what I did should have broken her enough to bring her here to you. But just as I was going to leave with her, a counter curse was chanted. It came from your treacherous spy and from the blond boy. Although it was the Boy Who Lived that told them of the spell."

If Cernunnos was looking to get a reaction to Harry's famous moniker then he got one. Voldemort jumped up and held his want to the Celt's throat. He was so visibly infuriated that Cernunnos regretted taunting him. Well, well. This one has a bad temper. Maybe I shall keep some things from him. Things like the blond boy being Morrigan's son.

"Forgive me Lord Voldemort. It is how he is referred to among those of the Circle. I meant no disrespect," he lowered his eyes to complete his act of remorse.

Voldemort believed him to be sincere so he stepped back and sat down again. That was when the Death Eaters who had been at Hogsmeade returned.

Lucius immediately went to kneel before his Lord. It took all of his powers of acting and stoicism to school his face and emotions. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and make sure that Morrigan was alive and that Draco was all right. But doing so would give away his newfound determination to protect them both. Instead he brought to mind disappointment and rage at the plan failing. He only hoped that his meager abilities at Occlumency would be enough should Voldemort decide to breach his mind. Although Voldemort now knew of Morrigan, Lucius could still not speak of her or their past. This was of some peace of mind to him.

"Lucius my loyal minion, what happened after Cernunnos left?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord. After the counter spell was finished, a shield went up around all six of them and we could not breach it." Lucius said, knowing full well that none of them had tried, not even the bounty hunter. "After that my Lord, Severus, Morrigan and. . . Draco disappeared. Black, the werewolf and Potter ran into the village and I assume, headed back to the school."

Voldemort closed his eyes and tilted his head back. All his plans had gone to hell rather quickly. He remembered then what Cernunnos had said about the counter curse. And he turned his eyes to Lucius once more.

"Lucius. Cernunnos has informed me that it was Severus and Draco that broke that Blood Curse on Morrigan Badb. Why would your son be involved with that?"

Lucius took a deep breath. He had been wondering if the Celt had mentioned that. And he was not really sure how to answer it. But he was saved from his desperate thinking when Cernunnos spoke.

"Lord Voldemort I believe I can answer that. I do not know if your traitor is the wizard we spoke of but I doubt it as you would have discovered it long ago. But I am told that there is great hate between the two. However, there is a fine line between hate and love and both are fueled with passion. He would have had enough power to be the leader in the counter curse. I assume that even if he hates her, his obligations to her as a colleague would cause him to have helped her. As for the blond boy. . . Draco you said," and he looked at Lucius when he spoke. ". . well I believe that it is because she has sworn to protect him. Therefor they have a bond."

Panic and fear dissipated from Lucius body as he looked at the blond man before him. He knew that Cernunnos had figured out Draco was Morrigan's son. But why he didn't tell Voldemort. That was what was bothering him now.

Cernunnos saw the relief flood Malfoy's face. He wasn't sure why he had lied to protect him or Morrigan but it was most likely because Voldemort would want Draco dead. And coming from a culture who had decimated its population by killing regardless of age, he did not want to have another's child's death on his hands.

"Yes. Yes that makes sense." Voldemort mused. Although he knew nearly nothing of the Celtic ways, he thought it sounded plausible. Draco turning traitor was very disconcerting. And he knew that Lucius had been furious. Disowned and disinherited him in one fell swoop. And now he was untouchable at Hogwarts and under a Celtic Priestess' protection. Of course none of that compared to finding out that his Potions Master and greatest confidante next to Lucius had been a traitor for Merlin knew how long. But he couldn't dwell on that now. He had more pressing matters to deal with. "What are we to do now Cernunnos? Dumbledore will not allow the children to leave the castle again which means that we will not have another chance to _persuade_ Morrigan to our side."

The other man sat in silence pondering what to do next. There was no way that she would come out now. Not after this. She was no coward but now she was protecting all the children including her own son. And if there was one thing that Cernunnos knew it was that attacking Morrigan was foolhardy but attacking Morrigan with her son involved was insanity.

Just then a small, squat man dropped to his knees in front of Voldemort. He was balding, poorly dressed and seemed to feel more at home scrapping the ground then standing upright. Voldemort raised his hand and made to pet the smaller man kneeling before him.

"Ah Wormtail. I presume you have a good excuse for interrupting us," Voldemort asked with a glare.

"Y. .Yes my L. .Lord. I overheard you asking how to draw out the High Priestess. And I believe I know of a way." he mumbled.

The other Death Eaters all laughed. None of them could imagine that Wormtail could contribute anything other then being Nagini's keeper. But Voldemort leaned down to listen for he knew that on occasion Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew as he was once known, could be of great value.

"Yes Wormtail go ahead." Voldemort said softly as the other DE fell quiet.

"My Lord. It could easily be let slip to certain individuals that a Pureblood Irish Celtic High Priestess is now working at Hogwarts. Most people still remember the Celtic Wars and the atrocities done to wizards during those times. I can't imagine that most of the parents would like their precious offspring taught by one. It would either force her to resign or at the very least cause an inquiry into Dumbledore's poor choices of a professor for the DADA. Which could lead to him being removed for a time. And that would weaken the wards around Hogwarts."

A pin drop could have been heard. Most DE were shocked that Wormtail could have come up with this. Cernunnos re-evaluated his opinion of the balding man. Voldemort smiled as he thought that once again his little pet had proved his worth. Lucius however was furious and terrified. He knew that the Board of Governors would be convened. And as he was on the board it would fall to him to demand her resignation. And that would put her and Draco in danger.

Damn you Wormtail, he thought. You will pay for actually having a backbone.

"Ah Wormtail. You do prove your worth every now and then. I will keep you around for some time yet I believe. That is at least until you try to repay your Life Debt to Potter. But I shall never put you in the position to have to act on it." Voldemort said. "Now Lucius, have Narcissa call up her old friend Rita and drop several rumors about a bounty hunter here looking for a High Priestess. And about a powerful new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It should take much more then that to get the rumor going. Have her do it next week so that Dumbledore relaxes and thinks we have run out of options. Then when enough of a public outcry has occurred and her resignation is demanded, you will _forcefully _guide the Board to have her thrown out. Or if that is not acceptable then have them question Dumbledore's capacity for running the school."

Lucius could merely nod at the maniac in front of him. He would have to warn Morrigan and Severus about this. He mentally kicked himself as he realized that he had unwittingly taken on a role as a spy and wondered if he would even be believed or trusted.

* * *

Draco watched as Severus held his mother. What ever had happened in their past, he knew that his professor loved her. And to that end he would allow no harm to come to her. He just hoped that his mother would trust Severus enough to show him everything. She had to. Otherwise the memory curse that the bounty hunter laid on her would never be lifted and he would be alone.

Sneaking a look to his right, he realized that that was not true. He would have Harry. In the short amount of time that they had been together as friends and then as. . well as more then friends he had come to really know him.

Harry was passionate, loving, brave, funny, understanding. His loyalty to his friends and Draco was astounding. And the loyalty he got in return was something Draco had never experienced at all. Sure, when he had been in Slytherin he had seen loyalty but it had more to do with his father and his money. And it wasn't so much loyalty as it was fear. The loyalty that Harry was shown was something else. In his house, everyone respected who _Harry _was. Not who his father had been, nor the fact that Harry had bested Voldemort more times then everyone else put together. No he was just plain _Harry_ when they were there. He was the 16 year old, messy haired, above average intelligent, quick to learn, easy to talk to boy who had been their house mate for six years.

Draco shook his head. If only they really knew that Harry was all these things and more. He had no doubt that although his friends would never treat him different to his face; that if they knew the actual power that he was capable of, they would be a little fearful. And so they should be as Draco certainly was. Even counting the fact that he had a fair amount of power himself. Watching Harry during their private lessons he knew that Harry's power eclipsed his easily. The funny thing was that even as little as a year ago that fact would have bothered him. Now he respected Harry all the more for it. Power that great could be an incredible temptation. He knew that someone without Harry's morals and good heartedness, would succumb to it easily. As it was, it was a little frightening that Harry could become a more commanding and controlling Dark Lord then Voldemort. But that could only truly frighten those who did not know Harry. He turned fully then to see his soul mate looking at him with love, concern and fear. He knew that those exact emotions were reflected in his eyes as well.

Harry kept his eyes locked with Draco's for a moment longer. He could see the worry and love there. He didn't know what to do to make it all go away so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled his friend, mate and love toward him and embraced him. Draco immediately fell into his arms and held onto him. Harry tried to convey all his strength into that simple action and could feel Draco accepting his energy and love. Those who looked over at them were still amazed at the complete reversal of both boys toward each other. Dumbledore simply smiled and thanked several deities for the cunning of Slytherin and the courage of Gryffindor.

All those present, except for Madame Pomfrey who McGonagall had lead away into the office, knew the entire history of the two still forms lying on the bed. And all were hoping that each had the capacity to listen to the other. Morrigan had to live not only for Draco and Severus but for Harry and for everyone who cared about her. Severus had to live for Morrigan and all those who had yet to know of the great sacrifices he had made during this war. Dumbledore was adamant that Severus was going to receive the thanks he was due for 17 years of spying and risking his life. Whether the man wanted it or not.

Sirius looked at the bed with fearful eyes. He wanted to grab her from Snape and hold her himself. But he knew that only Snape could reach her know. He hoped that Morrigan would drop her defenses and let the dark hair man in. As Sirius gazed at them both, he felt pity toward the other man. When Morrigan had described the moment that Severus had found her with Lucius he was shocked at Snape's control. Had it been himself, he would have killed Malfoy on the spot no questions asked. Course that was his problem as Morrigan had pointed out on numerous occasions. He acted first and thought after. Grinning a little, he thought of the first time he had been in class with Morrigan.

It was Potions and he had only wanted to get her attention away from Snape for a minute. So he had levitated a Black Mamba scale over their heads and tried to drop it into their cauldron. Added to the topical pain relieving potion they were brewing, it would cause a huge explosion of multicolored goo. Near impossible to wash off goo actually.

But Morrigan had seen it coming. In fact now that he knew what she was, he was very sure that she knew what he was plotting with James before he did. When the scale was only inches from reaching its destination, it disappeared and reappeared directly above his and James' cauldron. Knowing that it was of no use to stop it, they had merely yelled out a warning to everyone else. However, there had been no need. Morrigan, although he hadn't known it at the time, had erected a shield around them so that all the goo ended up on them. They were washing it out of their hair and from certain body parts for days. And to make matters worse she had charmed it to smell like months old socks. It had not been a pleasant experience at all. And one that he had repeatedly tried to get even for. Oh he had succeeded but she always got them back just as good. All the while remaining an exceptional friend and honorary Marauder. God, he loved this woman. They all had. He felt tears spilling from his eyes as Remus took his hand in understanding. They couldn't lose her now. They had just gotten her back. She had just gotten Draco back. And yes, Severus had just gotten her back. He sent out silent prayers then to every deity he could think of from The Holy Spirit to Buddha to Morrigan and Neit themselves to watch over their descendant.

All those gathered took turns sitting by the bedside. Draco said that he could detect subtle differences in the shared aura. He said that although he would take more time, the splinters were definitely healing. This was taken as a good sign for everyone. Even Sirius leaned down over Snape and whispered, "Well done."

Time was passing by slowly and as supper began approaching, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall went down to the Great Hall with the other teachers to keep up appearances. Dumbledore summoned the kitchen elves and had them set up a table on the far side of the hospital wing for the rest of them. As they all sat down to eat, a commotion could be heard from the hallway.

Neville Longbottom rushed in, his eyes taking in the two professors lying on the bed. His eyes grew wide with fear before Harry's shout brought him down to earth.

"Neville!! What's going on out there? Neville!!", Harry questioned.

Neville turned to see everyone else rising to their feet from the table. "Lu. . Lucius Malfoy is here and is demanding to enter the hospital wing. He says he has important information for you all. Ron and Hermione attacked him and put him in a body bind. But he didn't even draw his wand and is waiting for you Headmaster."

Dumbledore strode quickly to the door and ran into Ron.

"Headmaster. He just came running in through the Main doors and Hermione and I followed him. He was babbling about the attack and Draco. Then when he heard us running after him he turned around. We just attacked sir. But he didn't even draw his wand. I don't think anyone else saw him sir. Why is he here?" Ron all but yelled the last of it as he was running high on adrenaline.

"It is all-right Mr. Weasley. I will take him from here. If you and Miss Granger would, I ask that you make sure that no one else saw Mr. Malfoy. If you find someone that did see him bring them to my office immediately and stay there with them. Thank you for your quick actions, Mr. Weasley."

Ron blushed under the praise and fair skipped over to where Hermione waited. Together they left to work there way back down to supper.

Dumbledore stepped over to Lucius and quickly removed the bind and the _Silencio_ that he had been hit with.

"Thank you Headmaster. But I have very important news that you must hear before I have to return home. Please, I know my past. I know that I am not deserving of your trust but please know this. I love Morrigan and Draco with all my heart. I will do whatever you want to have you believe me. If you don't listen now, everything will be lost." Lucius pleaded with the aged man in front of him. He cringed with the begging in his voice.

Dumbledore looked upon him and remembered that not so very long ago it was this man's only son that had said the very same words. The intent was real in both.

"Very well Lucius. Come into the hospital wing. I must warn you though. Morrigan is very ill and Severus has entered her mind to try and help her."

Lucius nodded. " Cernunnos hit her with a curse that brings her worst memories into play. He could only see what she showed him but she will relive all of the others. Severus will need to enter the sharing and watch them with her. I unfortunately know what it is that she must share with him, as I am the cause of it all. God. . . I only wanted to be with her. I would never have started all this had I known that it might cause her death." His voice echoed the pain and remorse that he felt deep in his heart.

Dumbledore looked at the man before him. He knew what had happened back then. He also knew that Morrigan had long forgiven Lucius. After all, Draco would not have been born. And he knew that Draco was one of the true joys of Morrigan's life. As he was Lucius'.

"It is all right Lucius. She forgave you long ago. Come let's join the others now. But prepare yourself to not be trusted. If you will consent, we will use Veritaserum to prove to the others your true intentions."

Lucius looked at the man who had seemed to willingly believe him. He stared straight into his eyes and could see the beginnings of trust and strategy. He nodded at Dumbledore and again swore he would do whatever was needed, as long as they hurried.

Turning on his heel, Dumbledore walked over to the entrance to the hospital wing and entered, Lucius right behind him.

Everyone had gathered around Severus and Morrigan again.

Sirius looked up and spoke, "What's going on Al. ." But his question was cut short as Draco jumped up. His face was drained of color and his voice shaking as he pointed to the person behind Dumbledore.

"What is. ._he. ._ doing in here?"


	22. Chapter 22

Dis: The usual applies. I own nothing and am making no money.

* * *

Harry had his wand in his hand and throwing the _bindificus immuna_ curse before anyone knew what was happening. Lucius, as he had done with Ron and Hermione, did not even make a move for his wand. He was waiting for the curse to hit him when he saw that Dumbledore had simply waved it away with his hand. He looked at Harry over his half moon glasses with a reproving gaze.

Harry shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry sir it's just a natural reaction now. But I would like to know what Lucius Malfoy is doing here."

Dumbledore sighed then. He had known that this was not going to be easy. Of course, he himself was still not completely convinced either but that would be remedied soon.

"Lucius has some very important and troubling news to tell us. I believe him but I know that the rest of you will not. I have used _Legilimency_ and found that he is being truthful. However, I know that you will not believe he isn't simply Occluding, we will use Veritaserum. Lucius has consented to use Severus' private brew. This brew is 5 times the normal strength of the Ministry issued truth serum. Even though it tends to make them babble a little. So, should he answer all questions to our satisfaction and proves his true intentions, we will trust him. All of us. And it will not be challenged. Voldemort is now aware of Severus true allegiances and we have lost our spy in his Inner Circle. However, I do believe that we are about to gain another." The last of his speech was made looking directly at Lucius. And he simply nodded.

The other's did not take this very well. Shouts of "You have to be kidding me. . . He'll never change. . . This is a set-up. . .Not ever. . ." were heard echoing off the hospital walls. But it was Draco that spoke up.

"I will get the Veritaserum. I know where Severus keeps it. I will give it to him and we'll see what happens from there." He squeezed Harry's hand and kissed his mother on the forehead before walking to the Potion Master's private stock room.

Lucius' heart soared when he heard his son speak up for him. He had hoped that Morrigan had relayed all his words of encouragement but he wasn't sure if she would. When she had dissolved his bond with his son he realized how very much he missed him. Of all the things he had done in his past, trying to force Draco onto the path of the Dark was the one he was the most ashamed of. But hopefully he wold be able to redeem part of his soul.

Harry was very suspicious of Malfoy, Sr. But he knew that Draco wanted to believe his father had changed. He knew that Morrigan loved him in some way and would want him to be given the benefit of the doubt. Plus, she had told Draco of the things his father had said. Most importantly, his being proud of Draco. Harry was sure that is was this reason that sent Draco for the potent truth serum.

Remus and Sirius were stunned. They couldn't believe that Death Eater personified Lucius Malfoy was willingly turning his back on the man he had followed since they were in school. They also would have to be convinced. Sirius remembered Morrigan describing her not so long ago night with Malfoy. There would never be anybody for her except Severus but her eyes held something akin to love for Lucius. Remus was thinking the same thing and one look at Sirius confirmed his thoughts. Morrigan would want them to give Malfoy a chance. After all, should he fail with the truth serum, there were 3 fully trained wizards, one half blood Celtic Priest and one overtly powerful Boy-Who-Lived, able to take him out.

Dumbledore was proud of all of them. Especially Draco. He had hoped that it would be Draco that would step up and speak for his father first. It would boost Lucius spirit to see that he had a chance to prove himself. And if Draco was willing, then Harry would follow his judgement, Remus and Sirius would follow Harry, and Morrigan would be proud of all of them. He just hoped that Lucius actually had something and that he was willing to go back and bring more.

Draco returned then holding a vial with a crystal clear liquid in it. Dumbledore motioned to Lucius to have a seat. He did so without his normal sneer or flourish. He simply sat and waited. Draco told him to open his mouth and using a glass needle dripped 3 drops into his father's mouth. Lucius swallowed and his eyes became glassy and his entire body relaxed as though he hadn't allowed it to do so in weeks.

The other's looked to Dumbledore expectantly. He nodded his head and turned to his one time pupil.

"State you name and age, please."

"Lucius Braeden Malfoy, 36."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes"

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes. . .My son Draco Lucius Morgan Malfoy. He is my life."

Draco's face paled considerably at this last statement but he looked on with a little more hope burning now in his eyes.

"Why have you come here today?"

"Voldemort has a new plan to remove Morrigan Badb from Hogwarts."

"What is this plan?"

"I am to have Narcissa speak with Rita Skeeter. She will drop rumors about a bounty hunter looking for a Celtic Priestess in this area. And about the powerful new Dark Arts teacher. Skeeter will take it from there. He is hoping the public outrage will be so great that the Board of Governors will convene. I am to then pressure them to ask for her resignation. In the event that they will not, I am to question Dumbledore's lack of judgement in hiring a Celt to teacher our children. Sort of stupid seeing as how she is teaching her own child."

More than a few chuckles at his last statement echoed threw the room.

He looked up with an apology in the tone of his voice and Dumbledore inclined his head to accept.

"Why have you brought us this information now?"

"I see now that Voldemort is insane. I do believe in our way of life and preserving it but I can not condone the killings of innocents anymore. He kills now whoever crosses him. Be it muggle born, half blood or pure blood. The is no honor or victory in his way anymore. I want it to end."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Morrigan and Draco. They are strong beyond words and good inside. I am sick of being the part of their lives that looks like weakness on their part. Or being the evil that they have a forced association with. I want to be able to speak with them without having them looking over their shoulder or waiting for people to reject them based on me."

This time it was Harry that paled at Lucius words. He knew that Malfoy could not lie. He had been in the lab when Severus had brewed this batch of Veritaserum. Snape had said that Merlin himself using all the powers of the Avalon could not resist answering. He knew that these words would mean so much to Draco. And to Morrigan. He looked over to the bed that they all seemed to have forgotten in the heat of the moment. The two figures, still wrapped in each other's arms. Their breaths rising and falling as one. One would have said they were asleep if one did not know better. He dragged his gaze back to Malfoy then as Dumbledore continued.

"Have you truly left the Dark to join the Light?"

"Yes, if you will allow it."

"Will you continue to bring us information even if we refuse your entrance into the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes. I do not wish to join the Order right now as I do not know how successful I will be and I do not want to draw his eye to me and endanger any of you."

Sirius and Remus were standing with their jaws dropped. They just couldn't believe it. But Lucius was honestly telling them the truth. And he had promised to pass information even without having the protection of the Order from the Ministry. Well, well. Things were beginning to look up. Now if only Snape would hurry up with Morrigan.

All gathered there then, Lucius included, wondered if not for him would Morrigan be lying in a coma. However, no one gave any opinion. Dumbledore almost voiced his pleasure at all his students then. The past and the present.

"Does any of you have a question for Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stepped forward and at Dumbledore's gesture looked his father in the eyes before asking.

"Did you love my mother?"

"With all my heart and soul, from the first moment I saw her to this very day. I plotted with _Sirius Black_, for Merlins sake, to break them up to give one of us the chance to claim her. Damn. . .shouldn't have said that. I'm honestly glad she never heard that."

Chuckles and laughter permeated the room. Sirius had the grace to blush.

"Did you really mean it when you said you were proud of me?"

"Yes I did. I said it weeks ago and I'll say it again. I'm am so proud of you. Even more so after watching you today."

"Will you help us defeat Voldemort?"

"With my dying breath."

"Did. . do. . do you love me?"

"Since the moment I helped your mother deliver you. I saw your little halo of hair, then your silver eyes, pouting little mouth. And then you screamed. I would have sworn that you were half Irish Banshee in those first few minutes. I loved you in that instant. And I will love you more everyday."

Draco bowed his head and wiped at his eyes as Harry hugged him. Lucius eyes widened a little over that but he did not make a sound or movement. Harry took Draco's place in front of Lucius to ask questions of his own.

Lucius wondered what the relationship was between his son and Harry Potter but he knew better then to start asking questions. Dumbledore may have given him the benefit of the doubt but it would be Harry Potter who determined his ultimate fate. Harry was the Vanguard of the Light, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived to Defeat, etc. . . . And now he was looking at Lucius with anger and questions burning in his eyes. Lucius swallowed and held himself steady, afraid of looking away lest it show weakness or deceit.

Harry saw the elder Malfoy steady himself and respected him a little that he didn't look away.

"Alright Lucius. Does anyone else know that Draco is Morrigan's and your child?"

"I believe that Cernunnos knows. When the Dar. . Voldemort asked why Draco would be one of the wizards who broke the Badb Catha blood curse, Cernunnos rather quickly answered that Draco may have a bond with her because he is under her protection. But he looked at me when he said this so I got the impression that he was covering it up."

All of them looked a little thoughtful and fearful about this. But Harry continued.

"Does Voldemort have any other plans right now about the Ministry or the Order?"

Lucius was a little surprised at how Harry was the one to ask these things and looking around the room he saw that he was not the only surprised at the boy's presence of mind.

"He wants to know the prophecy concerning himself and you, Harry Potter. The failed attempt last year bothers him very much. He really thought that he would draw you out there. But he also grudgingly admires that you had the presence of mind to contact Sirius Black and the Aurors before going there. When we all Apparated there and found them waiting for us he was furious. Left us there then like a coward. As he always does. Always did. Bastard. Weakling. Coward."

The last few words were said with unadulterated hate. It was so strong that Lucius magic flared up for a moment and several vials of Potions near Morrigan and Severus exploded. Lucius was startled out of his fury and looked around apologetically. The others just nodded although they were stirred from the revery.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved Draco?"

"Yes I did."

"And you'll love him no matter what may happen?"

"Yes."

"And if I tell you that he is my soul mate and that we are going to be bonded on Winter Solstice, will you still love him?"

It took a second for Lucius to register what Harry had just asked him. But then he looked right into those emerald green eyes that were a little fearful of the answer.

"I will love him no matter what. He is lucky to have found his soul mate when so many do not or realize that their soul mate is not who they thought and prayed it to be. If you truly are soul mates and are going to be bonded on Winter Solstice then you will have my blessing, albeit in private. In public I will have to be a bastard and try to stop you. In private I will ask to be allowed to attend and I will supply the Malfoy bonding stone should Draco want to use it."

Draco gasped when he heard his father say this. Harry and company turned to him to have questions answered.

"The Malfoy bonding stone had been in our family for. .," he turned to his father then.

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment and appeared to be counting. "15 generations, I believe."

"15 generations. It had been passed down from father to son, never missing a generation. When any of the children of a Malfoy are to be bonded or married, they ask to use this stone. The person entering into the Malfoy family must be approved by the elder of the family before the stone will be allowed to be used. As Father is the head of the Malfoy's right now it is up to him to approve of the mate of any of my cousins or myself. As was his father before him. The stone has not been approved for use in any Malfoy marriage since Father married Narcissa," Draco explained rather breathlessly.

Harry looked a little confused. "What does the stone do exactly?"

Lucius answered, "It strengthens the bond between the couple. Allows them to be more in tune with one another. A joining of their minds and thoughts. Narcissa and I were to be allowed to use the stone but I refused."

No one need ask why it was that he had refused. His longing glance at Morrigan answered their questions.

"And you'll let Draco and I use the stone?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Harry. I would be honored to let you use it in your bonding ceremony."

Harry nodded his acceptance. He looked at Draco and back to Lucius. Then he held out his hand. "Welcome to the side of the Light Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius looked at his outstretched hand and back at the serious face of the 16-year-old in front of him. He grasped it strongly then and stood up. Letting go of Harry's hand he turned to Draco. He was a little wary not sure of what to expect. He held out his hand to Draco but Draco moved past his hand to enfold him in a hug. He was a little taken off guard but quickly folded his arms around Draco before he thought that Lucius was rejecting him.

The others gathered there then watched in silence. When the father and son broke apart, they moved in to shake his hand. There was still wariness but it was to be expected on both sides. Each a little nervous of betrayal. However, it would disappear. Sitting in chairs then, all waited with anxiousness for Morrigan and Severus to awaken.


	23. Chapter 23

Dis: Normal applies. I own nothing and am making no money.

* * *

Severus was devastated. He had been the reason for everything. He had not been strong enough. He had given away Morrigan's secret. He was the reason Malfoy had discovered her. He was the reason that they had lost 16 years. The guilt of his actions weighed heavy on his mind and heart.

With the emotional renting that had taken place moments before, Morrigan realized that Severus heart was open to her. She allowed herself the pleasure of being able to read him entirely freely for the first time in a very long time. When the assault of pain and guilt hit her, she was momentarily knocked backwards. She did not believe it possible that Severus could feel that much guilt over something out of his control. But now it was up to her to snap him out o fit before any damage could be done to his psyche.

"Severus. . .Severus. . .SEVERUS!" she yelled at him finally.

He looked up at her in surprise. As if he couldn't believe she was still talking to him. Indeed, he went so far as to call her on it. "How can you still want to even look at me, let alone talk to me?_ IT_ was all my doing. This. . .all of it."

Morrigan looked at him with despair and love in her eyes. "Sev, not all of this was your fault. It was Lucius', Voldemort's, mine. You said my name but it was Lucius who capitalized on it. Voldemort's for torturing you into near insanity. Me for being so confident in my abilities. Hell if you want, we can blame it on my people for their stupid war. If not for that Celts would still be accepted and not feared. Nor coveted for our power. Let it go. Things are going to be okay. We can get thru this. I promise. Now that I have you by my side again, I feel my soul mending."

Severus looked heartened to here that she was healing but still looked at her with doubt. "But it was me. I blamed you for 16 years. Hated you for 16 years. Wished hateful things on you. And then I find out it was me all along."

Morrigan began to get very angry. "Severus Snape!! What is it you are always telling Harry about assigning yourself guilt that does not belong. Just as Harry is not responsible for Cedric Diggory's death, neither are you for saying my name when you were near death from torture. So STOP IT!"

Severus blinked at her. Slowly he saw her logic and tried to assimilate this into his overwrought mind. "I know that I should think that way Morrigan. Goddess help me I will apologize to Harry when we get out of here for pushing him so hard over his guilt. It will take some time my bonded but I will work thru this guilt. If you will help me?"

Morrigan's eyes filled with tears. After all these years she was finally going to be able to live again. Her love, her bonded was coming back to her. He was asking for her help and she would do all in her power to help him. "Of course my love. You need never ask me for anything. As it has always been, whatever I have is yours and whatever you need I would move thru the beyond to get for you."

The drew closer to each other. Even thought they were in the sharing of their minds, the could feel desire and passion for the other as if in the waking world. Morrigan held her breath as Severus reached out to pull her close. This would be their first real kiss in over 16 years. The ones they had shared since her return had been passionate but still full of anger and mistrust. She closed her eyes as she felt her husband's lips touch hers. The unbridled lust that was created between the two just from a kiss was the stuff of legends. Severus quickly took control of the kiss. He gently ran his tongue across her lips and she opened to him with practiced ease. Her tongue met his in a battle for dominance. Sensing his need for forgiveness she acquiesced to his unspoken demand.

Severus kissed his bonded. It was not just a kiss. It was a plea for her forgiveness and continued love. All these years she had allowed him to blame her for their separation. Never once had the idea that she was innocent or a pawn, crossed his mind. Being the man that he was it was very hard for him to express his feelings out loud. So he poured all of his love, apology and need into that kiss. He left his heart open to her for thankfully she could read all of his emotions in that instant. His heart raced knowing that she knew everything.

When they finally broke away, they were equally breathless. Looking deep into his eyes, Morrigan repeated the words that she had used in the Life Mate Bond Ceremony. "I, Morrigan Badb, child of Morrigan and Neit, call upon you my lost mother and father to bless this bonding. I take this man as my own for all of my life. My love to his, my magic to his and my life to his. Now we will feel no pain, for each of us will be shelter to the other. Now we will feel no cold, for each of us will be warmth to the other. Now there is no loneliness for us, for each of us will be compassion to the other. Now we are two persons, but there is one life, one love, one soul. May our days be good and long upon this earth before us."

Severus repeated his vow as soon as she had finished hers. "I, Severus Snape, child of Merlin and Morgana Le Fay, call upon you my lost father and mother to bless this bonding. I take this woman as my own for all of my life. My love to hers, my magic to hers and my life to hers. Now we will feel no pain, for each of us will be shelter to the other. Now we will feel no cold, for each of us will be warmth to the other. Now there is no loneliness for us, for each of us will be compassion to the other. Now we are two persons, but there is one life, one love, one soul. May our days be good and long upon this earth before us."

With a blinding flash of light, a warm wind surrounded them. Their auras rose above them, silver for Severus and pure white for Morrigan, and joined together. Swirling round and round until the distinct colors became a blur. Seconds later the auras split into two and descended upon the two lovers. Morrigan was surprised to feel that this bonding was much stronger than the first. She felt more complete and whole than when Severus had been 17. She wondered if it were true or if it was merely the fact that they had been so long apart.

Severus looked at Morrigan with renewed love. " I love you Morrigan Badb. I will never again push you away. No matter the reason. I can not live the half life I have been living for the past 16 years."

Morrigan smiled knowingly. " I love you as well Severus Snape. I will never betray you again. No matter the reason for I can not live without you either."

"Well. Can we know leave the sharing now, love? I know that Draco, Harry and the mutts are among those anxiously awaiting our return." Severus asked.

Morrigan shook her head with a sad smile. "I must show it all to you, love. There can be no secrets between us any longer. You must see it thru to the end."

Severus nodded knowingly. "Okay. I know it will be hard love. But remember I will not leave you again. I can not promise that I will not get angry. Or want to kill Lucius once I have seen everything but I will try my best."

"Very well." She took a deep breath, "We did meet at least twice a week for the next three weeks. But nothing happened. For all that he was a bastard in doing this, he kept his word. Never once did he try anything. Only kissed me goodbye each time. The only request he made was that we simulate making love the night that you were to find us. As I wanted to make you hate me and let me go without question, I said that we should have actual sex. I will show you that night now. I am so sorry my love."

Severus felt old anger rise within him. But he squashed it forcefully. It was real but it was not love and although he knew that Lucius meant something to Morrigan, he knew that he was the only one she would ever love without abandon. He nodded. "Alright Morrigan. Show it all to me."

_flashback_

The telltale crack of Apparation outside her door, sent chills down Morrigan's spine. Severus had just left to give his report to Dumbledore. A second crack let her know that Lucius had arrived. Tonight would be the night. Tonight she would betray her love to keep him safe. She had every intention of preforming a death ceremony as soon as possible to protect Severus. He would be able to continue on with his life and forget about her. The very thought of that shredded her heart and a sob was loosed from her throat.

She sat stiffly as her quiet sobs became louder and finally she screamed with the pain of loss. Just when she began to consider not going thru with it and disappearing with Severus somewhere, two strong arms wrapped around her. She stiffened slightly then relaxed. She hated herself for it but Lucius was a comfort for her. They had had many conversations in the last month and although she would never forgive him his underhanded tactics, she knew that it was better to have had Lucius discover their secret than say Bellatrix LeStrange or Voldemort himself. It was sheer dumb luck that had kept them from being discovered this long. At least being with Lucius, Severus would live.

"It's alright my love. My fire goddess. I will treat you like the goddess you are and he will be safe forever. I will swear it to you if you want. I'll look after him in anyway that I can so long as it does not endanger myself or my family. That includes you now. You are to be the Mistress of Malfoy Manor now. My lover, my equal and my balance. To the public Narcissa will be my wife. But to my Master and my brethren you will stand at my side." Lucius told her passionately.

She could merely nod. "I have set up the identity ward. When Severus returns it will let us know. This will confuse him as we normally have one in which anyone must verify themselves before entering. I assume that we have only half an hour before he returns. We should go into the bedroom."

Lucius frowned at her softly spoken monotone words. But he could understand. A twinge of guilt touched his hear but he stamped it down. He had waited too long for this moment and he wasn't going to waste it second guessing himself. "Very well my love. Let us go to the master bedroom. We can talk for a while but then I will show you what you have been missing."

Morrigan, again merely nodded and walked down the hall. The night all this had begun, she had yelled and destroyed the flat several times over. She had spent the last month thinking of ways to get around the promises she had made. Looking for some way to save Severus without decimating their love. But she could find nothing. Slowly she accepted her new fate and started preparing for this the final night. She had cast a mild compulsion charm on Severus that morning to stay home. It was so subtle he never suspected a thing. They had spent the morning and the better part of the afternoon in bed making love. Severus had looked at her in astonishment after the fifth round and practically begged for a rest. She agreed but had kept him within arms reach all day. Be it just cuddling or holding hands. Tears threatened to erupt countless times and it took all of her willpower to appear normal. When his summoning came just after supper, she had kissed him without abandon. He was left breathless and promised her he would come home to finish what she started.

Lucius watched her as the emotions brought from her memories crossed her face. Regret tried to work it's way into his heart but once again he stamped in down. Once they entered the bedroom, Morrigan turned to him with a determined look. Gone was the sadness and sorrow. It had been replaced with acceptance.

"All right Lucius. I want you to hit me with a lust charm and a mild compulsion charm." Morrigan said.

Lucius immediately shook his head. "No. Severus will check you for that right away. I will consent to a mild lust potion as it will have dissolved by the time he returns. But he will not have evidence of compulsion to give him hope."

Morrigan looked at him with hooded eyes. "Fine. The lust potion is in Sev. . .in the laboratory cabinet. But. . .It will be hard for me to look. . .I don't know if I can be convincing enough. . ."

Lucius nodded. "Just let me take care of that." He walked into the bathroom and retrieved the potion, which he handed to Morrigan. She swallowed it quickly and banished the empty vial.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked to him and smirked as she felt a wave of lust flow over her. It was strange to look at the man who had taken everything she loved away from her, with an ache of longing. "I have another condition, Luc. I do not want this to resemble anything close to making love. ."

"I. Will. Not. Rape. You, Morrigan." Lucius spit out with fury marking his normally cold face.

Morrigan shook her head. "Not rape, you wanker. Dear Goddess, I know you are not capable of that. Just make it. . . no words of endearment. Make it. . .I don't know. Make it as if I am one of your little conquests from school or the Ministry. Please. Do this one last thing for me. I will never ask it again. But I do not want him to see it as more than sex or I will not be able to go thru with it."

Lucius was initially upset with her request but agreed with a nod of his head. He had the rest of their lives to make love to her. Tonight could be different. "Alright my love."

Lucius sat next to her then. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to sit on his lap. He looked into her eyes as he lowered his lips to hers. She stiffened at first but the lust potion took the edge off of her reluctance. She started to return the kiss with vigor. Soon they had to stop for lack of air. As she rested her head on Lucius shoulder, she wondered what would have happened if she had not met Severus all those years ago. Would she have chosen differently?

Lucius meanwhile could not believe his lack of control from a simple kiss. He was about ready to come from her lips alone. He had throughly tasted her and now with a gentle lick to the side of her neck, he confirmed to himself that she tasted of sweet oranges and spice. It was magnificent.

They kissed again as Morrigan wound her hands in the silky silver soft hair of the man who was currently causing tremors of pleasure to course thru her body. She began to grow warm and wet. No matter that she and Severus had made love several times already that morning. This was a new kind of pleasure. A forbidden and different pleasure. Severus made love to her with passion. Lucius was going to fuck her with passion.

They continued their explorations of each other's bodies as they waited for the signal that Severus had returned. Shortly they were naked and writhing against each other. The lust potion was wearing off and although her body was enjoying the attention being lavished on it, her heart was breaking for love of her bonded. Lucius seemed to sense her waning passion and looked into her eyes just as the identity ward was activated. "Just a few more minutes, love. Just a few more and it will all be over. Make him believe it so he will not doubt and put himself in danger."

Morrigan nodded as Lucius slowly entered her. They both closed their eyes at the feeling and couldn't move for a moment. When they heard footsteps enter the hallway, they started moving. Lucius began talking to her in a superior tone. " Ah, you feel so good my little Irish wench. Tell me, he can't make you moan like this, can he?"

"Ohhh. . .Lucius. No. . No one can make me feel the way you do." It was true. No one had made her feel more anger, shame or fear than this man had. "Mmm. . .LUCIUS."

Morrigan felt rather than saw Severus enter the room. The door was kicked in and she looked over then and gasped. The fury in his eyes made her wrench her head towards the window. She paid no attention to the exchange between Lucius and her bonded. Not until Severus left the room. In seconds Lucius was off of her and casting a cleaning charm. He helped her up as he cast a energy charm on her as well.

"Come love. We must finish this. Walk out there and end his hope now. Then we will return to our home. I will look after you there." He said softly. Morrigan could only nod.

When she entered the kitchen and felt the anguish of her love, she almost faltered. But a look from Lucius and a touch to her back, bolstered her courage. After the hateful words they exchange she turned into Lucius and grabbed onto her only source of comfort left available to her.

Arriving in the Manor, her actions caught up with her and she grew nauseous. Pulling away from Lucius, she emptied her stomach. Once Dobby showed her to her rooms, she bathed quickly with his help and dressed for bed. Lucius had gone to see Narcissa. That was one thing that could give her any amount of satisfaction in this. And how it would give satisfaction. Narcissa the public wife, yet to know that it would be Morrigan who was Mistress in Lucius' other life with all of their close friends and Master. She would enjoy that as much as she could.

The slight draft that accompanied the door opening was the only notice she had of Lucius entering her rooms. He came over to the bed and sat next to her. He stroked her hair away from her face as her spoke softly.

"You'll be pleased to know that Narcissa threw a tantrum and is currently attempting to destroy her rooms."

Morrigan smirked at that. "I can't wait for breakfast in the morning."

"Neither can I. Although I may have to strengthen the wards if you get to worked up." Lucius laughed quietly. He turned serious then. " Morrigan. I would like to stay the night with you. I just want to hold you. I promise."

Morrigan nodded without dwelling on it too much. She needed the comfort.

Lucius undress and pulled on sleep pants that Dobby had left for him. He climbed in and moved close to Morrigan. She rolled over and into him as sobs shook her body.

_end flashback_

Severus looked at his bonded with love still in his eyes, as she looked at him with trepidation. "It's all right Morrigan. You needed him then. I told you it's forgiven. I love you."

Morrigan sighed with relief. "There are two more scenes that I need you to see Sev. One is of the night Draco was conceived. Coincidently, it was the same night Narcissa found out whom I was. The second is the night I left. Are you okay with seeing these memories?"

Severus took her hand and kissed the palm before nodding again. "I need to love. And so do you. It will be all right. Show me."

Morrigan smiled as the air around them whirled with color again.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Okay when I looked at my page and saw that I had not updated this story for almost two years. I was sickened with myself. But to be truthful, I hadn't had any idea where to go form the last chapter. So yesterday I sat myself down with Pepsi and Lemon Water. Popcorn and cherry flavored nibs. My food muses. I refused to move until I had at least one chapter written to upload. I ended up with three. So here at long last is the continuation of 'Battles'. And the chapters will keep coming. . . .hopefully without too long a delay. For those of you past readers, my deepest apologies for the long wait. For any new readers, welcome aboard. And of course, reviews warm the muse. Thanks!!!

* * *

When Severus opened his eyes, he could see they were in the breakfast room of Malfoy Manor. He snorted. _How ostentatious of the Pure bloods to have a separate eating room for each meal of the day._ He didn't know that his thoughts were mirroring past Morrigan as he saw her sit and begin to eat.

Lucius watched as Morrigan ate quickly. It had been like this for the past week. She would exit her room after bathing. Eat meals. After which she would go to the expansive Malfoy library or walk the grounds. It was starting to get frustrating but he understood her reluctance to engage in anything else that might vaguely resemble her old life with Severus.

She hadn't even had her much anticipated confrontation with Narcissa yet. Lucius idly wondered if he should accidently have the two meet. Just to see if that would bring the fire back to her eyes.

Morrigan could feel Lucius' eyes on her. And even after all that he had put her thru the past month, she couldn't help but feel guilty over her treatment of him. Yes, he was an unmitigated bastard who had blackmailed her away from her husband. Yes, he had forced her to live in the Manor with him. Slowly, all guilt for him started to drain away as she felt anger for the first time in days.

Lucius saw the change as soon as Morrigan had felt it. He almost smiled as anger raged in her eyes and she turned to glare at him. He was curious if she was about to attack him. That he was also much aroused by this was vaguely disturbing.

Morrigan could sense his curiosity and arousal. She didn't know whether to laugh or smack him. So like Lucius to be turned on by her power and desire her fury.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for them both, a delivery bird chose that moment to deliver a missive thru the open window. Lucius recognized the Peregrine Falcon as his Master's.

"Hades," he responded to Morrigan's questioning look. "He is my Master's falcon." He watched as the normally vicious bird hopped over the table to Morrigan. She looked it straight in the eye and held its glare with an impassioned one of her own. Lucius held his breath as for minutes neither moved nor blinked. Very slowly he reached for his wand to hex the bird should if attack Morrigan. He still remembered the first time he had attempted to retrieve a letter from the bird. If not for Severus' scar cream, his hand would still bare the marks.

"Don't Lucius." Morrigan and the bird turned to look at him. "He will not harm me. Or you." Reaching for her plate, Morrigan took a small slice of bacon and held it out to the falcon. "Hades is it? Well, pleased to meet you. You are a very beautiful bird."

Lucius chuckled as the bird raised and lowered its head as if agreeing with the redhead. Morrigan smiled at him. The anger that had been simmering beneath the surface was ebbing away. It was the first time she had heard Lucius laugh genuinely at something. She might hate herself for it later but she began to relax in his presence.

"May Lucius have the letter, Hades?" Morrigan asked softly. The falcon glanced at Lucius and held out his leg. Lucius moved slowly and untied the letter as quickly as possible. Once he had it, he returned to his seat and began reading. His face grew paler with each sentence and his hands shook slightly.

Morrigan didn't notice Lucius behavior for several minutes. Hades had pecked her hand demanding more of the greasy treats. When he had his fill, he nodded once to her and flew back out the window. "What's in the let. . .Lucius? Lucius, what's wrong?"

The head of the Malfoy Family looked up at her with eyes still registering shock. He knew that Morrigan had spoken to him but her words had drifted past his conscience without even making an impact. Morrigan was slightly alarmed at his lack of response. She rose from her seat and took the one next to him.

He looked to her with haunted eyes and spoke slowly as if still not believing what he had read. "The Potters' have a little boy. Harry James. And the Longbottoms as well. Neville Frank. The Dark Lord has determined that they are the children of the prophesy and has set orders for us to find them. He says that they have all gone into hiding, but they must be found. He is going to kill both infants to ensure that they can never defeat him. He's going to murder children, Morrigan. Children."

Morrigan had closed her eyes in distress over hearing what Lucius had told her. James and Lily. Frank and Alice. The two babies. "Oh Goddess, Lucius. What kind of madman would set orders for his followers to kill innocent children?" She couldn't even summon anger at the wretched self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. She was too sickened and upset. She glanced at Lucius and saw her own disgust mirrored in his expression. But he wasn't looking at her. He was speaking softly under his breath. She strained to hear him.

"Bastard. How could. . .just an innocent. . a baby. . .Tried for so long. . .He knows. . .Gods above. . .Can't do it. . . Won't." Lucius was becoming less coherent as he spoke and as Morrigan knelt before him she gripped his arm tightly, forcing him to look at her. When he did, she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Lucius?. . .Luc? What are you going on about? Tried what for so long? What won't you do?" Morrigan was very curious as to what had Lucius muttering so strangely. His expression alone was enough to alarm her even more. Surely, following these orders and being the one to discover the prophesied child would raise any of the Death Eaters to a lofty position in Voldemort's ranks.

Lucius looked directly at the woman he had coerced into his home. He realized what she must be thinking and although it angered him to know she thought that about him, he understood.

"Narcissa and I have been trying to have a child since the night of our wedding. At first, she could not even conceive. And after numerous visits to Healers and Specialists, they discovered she was baron." Lucius paused briefly. "My father was furious. Even on his death bed, he cursed the Black name. Saying it was a known curse of the Blacks to be baron. But we found a witch in Africa that had created a potion for such women. It worked. Within days of taking the potion, Narcissa was pregnant. She carried the baby for two months. And the five conceptions that followed that lasted no longer. She lost the last one just days before you came to the Manor. So you see, as I cannot have a child of my own despite wanting one very much, I cannot even entertain the thought of taking someone else's away from them."

Morrigan was ashamed at her earlier thoughts. And she was heartbroken. Lucius heart was ever open to her and she knew the truth and sincerity of his words. He longed for a child. And not just an heir for the Malfoy name. He wanted more than one child. Even to go against the pureblood tradition of only having one. "I am sorry Luc. I assumed you would want to obey your Lord. Please accept my apology." She released his arm, only to take hold of his hand and touch his cheek.

Lucius leaned into her hand and nodded slightly. "It is all right. You are entitled to believe the worst of me."

Morrigan was torn between denying his words and accepting them. But again the choice was taken from them. The door to the breakfast room was opened and in walked Narcissa Malfoy.


	25. Chapter 25

"Well, well. If it isn't the happy, home wrecking, Irish whore." Narcissa hissed at Morrigan. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the scene before her. Morrigan on her knees holding Lucius hand and touching his cheek. Lucius was leaning into her touch as he never had with the former Black daughter. "My, how cozy the two of you look."

"Back off Narcissa." Morrigan was still upset about Voldemort's orders and was in no mood for any confrontation. Much less with the wife of her captor.

"Is that the best you can do, Skye Finnigan?" Narcissa smirked. "Where's that famous wit and sarcasm that made you so famous in school? Left it home with your husband perhaps?"

Morrigan paled and could feel her power rising within her as she stood and walked over to her nemesis. It didn't matter at that moment if Narcissa figured out who and what she was. All Morrigan cared about was dulling the pain of her loss. And if that meant attacking the youngest Black sister turned Malfoy, so be it.

But Lucius came to her defense quicker than she would have thought. Him knowing full well what would happen if she unleashed her fury on the unsuspecting witch. He wasn't even sure that Morrigan would bother with magic. Stopping her with a gentle hand on her shoulder that was not lost on either woman, Lucius spoke.

"Narcissa, you will watch your mouth and behave around your betters. You will conform to the rules I set down for you or you will summarily be returned to your family. And I'll leave it to you to explain to your mother why it is that you have been divorced and disowned without a penny from one of the oldest and noblest houses. Only to bring shame to a yet older house." Lucius delivered his threat in a calm cold voice that had even Morrigan staring at him. He had given the terms of their agreement to Narcissa the night he had brought Morrigan home. She had thrown a fit but had agreed if only because of the shame a divorce would bring her family. When she had complained about it to her sister, Bella had laughed at her and in a condescending tone reminded her of their father's various lovers that had lived with them over the years. Bella had of course filled Lucius in on their conversation the next day. He was less than pleased but mentally thanked his sister-in-law for taking Narcissa's indignation as humourous.

Morrigan watched in shock. She knew that Narcissa had been given rules about her behavior. What she could reveal and what she wasn't to speak about. However, that Lucius had threatened divorce? She began to see that he didn't just want to own her. He was serious about having her as Mistress. And she wondered if perhaps he wanted Narcissa to break the rules so he could get rid of her.

_Is he or does he think that he's so in love with me that he would divorce Narcissa? Surely he knows that I can't break the bond with Severus? Will Severus file for divorce? Will Lucius pressure him to do so if Narcissa leaves_? Morrigan could hardly keep up with the questions running thru her mind. So much so, that she almost missed the next part of the conversation between husband and wife.

"I know the rules you gave me. But they do not include welcoming that bitch into our home." Narcissa sounded fierce and yet fear could be heard underneath all her bravado. She knew that someone in Lucius position could easily put things in motion and she would be shamed. Easier still would be an untimely death from an untraceable potion.

Lucius smirked at her obvious falseness. She was truly afraid he would do as he promised. And yet he gave her a small amount of respect for not lying down and taking the changes to her life quietly. Still, she would know her place and not upset Morrigan or he would do as promised.

"You do not have to welcome her, but you will show her respect. And not mention Severus Snape in her presence. Is that understood?" Lucius needed to make it very clear that upsetting Morrigan, or Skye as Narcissa knew her, would not be tolerated. He did not want his lover upset enough to reveal herself at any cost. Now that he had Morrigan, he planned on a very long life with her. Perhaps even children if he could ever convince her to consider it. Especially in the wake of Narcissa's inability to carry a child to term.

Narcissa looked livid. But knowing the consequences she nodded curtly. "Yes, I understand." She turned and headed for the door, but stopped when Morrigan called her name.

"Narcissa Black. I live here now. I am Lucius' lover and true Mistress of the Manor. You will not speak to me without respect in your voice again. You will remember who your betters are and you will. Never. Mention. That. Name. Again. Or you will face my wrath. And believe me when I tell you that anything you have experienced in your life will pale in comparison to my punishment, should you cross me again. Is that clear?" Cold, black eyes bore into the back of the blonde witch's head as she failed to control a slight tremble of her entire body. Another curt nod and she was on her way.

Lucius took his hand off of Morrigan's shoulder and glanced at her. She was still angry but it was fading in the wake of the stressful morning. He didn't know what he could do to ease her discomfort and loss, but he could only ask. "Morrigan, is there anything I can do? Do you require anything?"

The redhead was silent. She was at a loss of what to do. "I. . .I don't know. Things are too much right now. Maybe just to lie down for a while?"

Lucius was afraid to let her out of his sight but knew it would be pointless to deny her something so simple. "Of course, my love. Go and rest. I can arrange for Dobby to bring you lunch if you do not feel like joining me."

Morrigan sighed. "That would be nice, Luc." She walked toward the door but halted briefly as if unsure of what she was about to say. "Would you join me?"

Nothing that came out of her mouth could have startled Lucius so much as her asking him to join her. He slept beside her every night and knew that she would panic at the slightest touch, but to be asked into her sanctuary of her own choice? He almost stammered his answer. "O. .Of course."

Morrigan bit back a grin at Lucius surprise. She hadn't given him any reason to think that he might be welcome any other time than at night. And perhaps just an hour ago he wouldn't have been. But something had changed since that letter had arrived. She saw him in a slightly different light now. His reaction to Voldemort's plans. His rules and consequences for Narcissa. Something _had _changed and although she did not know what, she would not forget it.

Taking his offered arm, they walked up to her suite. There she undressed and crawled under the soft duvet. She was naked but did not see the sense of false modesty. He had never tried anything each night he came to her, so she did not believe that he would now. She gestured to him to undress and join her once she was comfortable. She could have giggled at his expression.

Lucius watched with wide eyes as she undressed without hesitation in front of him. Except for the night she left Severus, he had not seen her without clothes or a robe. To see her now was arresting. She was beauty without question. Seeing her amusement, he undressed as well. But as he climbed in, he kept a sheet between them. Seeing her surprised look, he gave his own sigh. "I will never force you. And even this," he gestured to them lying in bed, "does not mean more than what it does. I know this."

Morrigan touched his face lightly. "Thank you, Luc."

He smiled softly at her. "You are welcome. I can wait for you to come to me. Even if it takes years. I will wait." He laid his hand on hers and squeezed. "Now rest. I had forgotten about the dinner party that Narcissa arranged weeks ago. It will also serve as your introduction to my acquaintances and their spouses. I must warn you though. My Lord always receives an invitation but rarely does he show. However, by now he has heard of your presence and will undoubtedly arrive tonight." He was hopeful that she would not fly into a rage at his confession. But she surprised him yet again with her calm.

"Yes. I know of the party. Narcissa seemed to think it necessary that Dobby tell me. Each night that he helped me prepare for bed. I will be able to attend without you worrying." She laughed again at his doubtful look. "Honestly Luc. I can control myself when it's imperative. I didn't kill you outright that day, now did I?" It was said with jest and hardly a flinch of the reminder.

Lucius narrowed his eyes but smirked at her. "No, you didn't. Much to my surprise. And of course I believe you. But I am curious about something." He waited until he saw her nod her approval of his question. "Why have you simply not killed my Master? I know that you have the power. Why not destroy him?"

She was disturbed by his question but not that he had asked it. Merely that she had not thought about her own fate in so long. She lay there in silence for several minutes before Lucius hesitantly called her name.

"Morrigan?"

Her revery broke, she shifted in his arms and looked directly into his eyes. "On the day I was born, the last prophecy ever recorded by the circle was revealed from our scrolls. It spoke of a babe born on the spring equinox, the last pureblood descendant of the Goddess' line. One who would have the lost power. One who would live a solitary life. One who would right the wrong. One who would redeem love. One who would save the three innocents. Until the time of completion, nothing must interfere or it would be the end of the Circle. Forever."

Lucius was speechless. What a price was held on her head until the prophesy was deemed fulfilled. He now understood her reluctance to do anything. It would cause the destruction of her people. "Morrigan. I don't know what to say."

The Celtic Priestess smiled. "There is nothing to say. What I haven't told you is worse yet." A deep breath before speaking again, kept Lucius on edge waiting for what she could say that would be worse then the prophecy. "My birth started the War. There were those who wanted to destroy me before I came of age and the prophecy could be proven mine. There were those who thought banishment. And those who wanted to keep me safe. The more powerful pure bloods refuse to let me come to harm. The lesser pureblood wanted an end to the Circle's power. As it dragged on it became more about blood purity and less about me. Not that that was any consolation to a five-year-old whose parents had just been murdered in front of her by her Grandfather. Each family became so distrustful of each other that there was very little left. And much to the disgust of wizards, there were no qualms about killing children of lesser blood. I lost countless cousins, and friends. . .it was horrible."

Without saying a word, he pulled her tightly into his chest and held her. He closed his eyes as he felt silent sobs and a warmth spreading on his chest. One hand rose to stroke her hair and he felt her shudder at his tenderness. His own guilt was weighting heavily on him as hours later they fell into a deep yet uneasy sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Hours later, Morrigan stirred. She did not seem as warm as she had just hours ago. Feeling the empty spot next to her, she surmised Lucius had left just minutes ago. She smiled a little at his kindness and acknowledged at least to herself that something had changed. She rose and found a beautiful pale pink orchid at the foot of the bed. When she touched it, it melted into gold liquid that formed into a piece of parchment. She read it with awe.

_My Dearest Love,_

_I watched you sleep more deeply today than any since you have been here. And I realized that I have not done you any justice since the day I met you. It is obvious that I have taken you away from your love and one who has supported you through this prophecy so far._

_I cannot apologize enough for this. And as much as I wish I could change it, I cannot. I don't know if he would ever forgive you, or if you could forgive yourself. And to leave now would draw so much unwanted attention to us all that it could mean our deaths._

_So I will do the only thing I can. I will give you what freedom I can. You do not have to appear tonight or any other. I will accept whatever punishment is given and keep your secrets to myself._

_Narcissa will no doubt be pleased but it is inconsequential. _

_I know that I have no right, but if someday you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I will do whatever it takes. For as long as it takes._

_Rest well, my love. I will bother you in the nights no more._

_Love Eternally,_

_L_

Morrigan smiled. Perhaps they could work this out. Perhaps not all would be lost. Lucius was certainly different from when he had been in school. Different even from the night he changed her life. Maybe not all was lost.

As she headed to the bathroom to bathe and get ready for a party she wasn't required to attend, she heard a small pop from behind her. She knelt in front of Dobby as he beckoned to her.

"Hello, my little one." She spoke softly but firmly so as not to cause an unexpected outburst from her gentle treatment of the house elf.

Dobby looked to her with tears in his eyes. "Oh Mistress. Oh High Priestess. Dobby is in such a place. He is not knowing what to do. Master gave me to you but I is to be listening to Madame Narcissa too. But it's important. Yes it's important. Oh Mistress Morrigan." His distressed babble warned Morrigan that Narcissa was obviously planning something. Else Dobby would not be so upset at his conflicting orders. How to fix this was the question.

"Dobby. What did Master Lucius say to you when he sent you to me?" Morrigan wondered if Lucius had been specific as to his duty and loyalty or if it had been a general order.

Dobby stopped babbling and looked to her curiously. "Master is saying that Dobby is elf to true Mistress of Malfoy Manor. That Dobby is to be listening to her and obeying her orders. Oh but Mistress Morrigan, Dobby's magic does not know which of the women's is true Mistress."

Morrigan saw the dilemma. Lucius had said it to mean her but magic requires more than vague words filled with pride. The situation was simple. "Dobby. You must go to Lucius and tell him that in order to fulfill my every wish, he must name me true Mistress. Name me by my true name. Can you do that? Tell him that I sent you, okay?"

Dobby gasped in delight. "Oh Mistress. You is being so smart. Dobby can do that. Dobby will go right now and be right backs." A sudden crack signaled his departure.

Morrigan laughed slightly at his exuberance. No wonder Lucius had sent Dobby to her. It probably kept him out of trouble. As she sat waiting for his return, she contemplated what to wear to the dinner. Wizarding tradition demanded formal robes. But she had always gone against tradition. Yet she did not want to embarrass Lucius by appearing anything less than perfect. She puzzled over it for a few more minutes until Dobby returned.

"You seem much calmer now, Dobby. Did Lucius do as I asked?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes Mistress. He was angered at first that Dobby interrupted his bathing but when Dobby explained it was for Mistress. He was most co-operative."

Morrigan snorted at the thought of Lucius' face at being told he was co-operative to a house elf. "That's good Dobby. Are you clear on your true Mistress now? Can you tell me what was so wrong when you first came to me?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes, True Mistress of Malfoy Manor. Dobby is telling you know. Madame Narcissa is planning to humiliate Mistress at dinner tonight. She heard Master tell Master Lestrange that you would not be attending tonight and she plans to usurp your place. But Mistress must not let her. She. . .She is not a nice witch and there are things that she has done that. . .Ow, no Dobby mustn't tell. . .Ow. . .Bad Dobby."

Morrigan was horrified to see the little elf began to hit his head on a bed stool nearby. "Dobby! Dobby! Stop, little one. Mistress says stop!"

Shaking with pain and relief, the little elf stopped. "Thank you, Mistress. But Dobby was going to reveal Madame Narcissa's secrets and he cannot. Not even to you. Dobby promised when Madame was still his Mistress."

Morrigan was suspicious of what exactly Dobby couldn't tell her. But she would not have him tell her at the cost of his pain. Self inflicted or not. "It is all right little one. You do not have to tell me."

Dobby sobbed with relief. "Thank you Mistress. Now, Dobby will help you get ready. Dobby is calling his friend to help dress you. Teeny will make Mistress even more pretty than ever. Which will make you even beautifuler than Madame Narcissa."

Morrigan smiled. "Thank you for telling me of her plan's Dobby. And I appreciate that you came to me."

"Mistress is welcome. But hurry now. You mustn't be too late. Just late enough." Dobby held an evil glint in his eye.

"What do you have planned, little one?" Morrigan didn't know if she should be worried or not.

"Mistress will see." Dobby answered. "Mistress will see."

* * *

Two hours later, Morrigan heard the guests arriving. Thanks to a little house elf magic, she could hear everything going on downstairs. She heard Lucius excuse her absence and heard them greet Narcissa. She also heard Narcissa get congratulated on being at Lucius side by Livia Zambini. She smiled to herself as she put the finishing touches on herself.

Looking in the mirror she admired what Dobby and Teeny had accomplished. Her long hair was wrapped tightly in a diamond tiara with dark red curls spilling out. She had on a dark navy blue dress robe that fit her firm body just close enough to be appropriate. Off the shoulder with an open back to mid waist and a scooped neckline to expose deep cleavage. Tight sleeves that flowed out at the cuff, cloth wrapped around her waist with any sign of closure. A slit up either side to mid thigh to reveal porcelain skin. And real glass slippers. Of course, the elves did not understand her amusement. Only added a cushioning charm for her. She wore no other jewelry save a sapphire choker that matched her eyes. Dobby had argued against any makeup. Saying his Mistress did not need any. But Teeny won the dispute when she lengthened Morrigan's eyelashes and applied a clear gloss to her lips. Never had Morrigan been dressed so. It was a little disconcerting but she also enjoyed it a little.

As she heard Lucius usher his guests into the formal dining room, she knew it was time. She walked thru the Wing and down the main staircase. Dobby smiled at her from the floor above and winked at her. She winked back and walked into the room.

All conversation stopped as she glided over to Lucius. He sat at the head of the table with Narcissa to his right. Bellatrix sat at his left as Narcissa's sister. Lucius rose with wide eyes. "Skye. I was lead to believe that you were too ill to join us this evening."

Morrigan smiled and lowered her eyes. "I was not well earlier and I apologize for my lateness. Is it all right if I join you?"

Lucius gave her a genuine smile. "Of course, my dear." Just as he was about to speak, Morrigan laid a hand on his arm.

"Narcissa, I do believe you are in my seat." Morrigan spoke without any emotion in her voice at all.

Narcissa glared up at her. She turned to Lucius who merely glanced at her. "No, I do not believe I am. There is room at the end of the table, Skye."

Morrigan smiled a little at that. "Oh but you are mistaken, my dear Narcissa. I am sure that the seat to the right of The Head of the Malfoy's is reserved for the Mistress if Malfoy Manor."

Narcissa smirked triumphantly. "Yes it is."

Morrigan leaned toward her and spoke again. This time there was pure malice in her voice. "The _True_ Mistress of Malfoy Manor."

Narcissa did not reply, nor did she move. Not until Morrigan spoke again. "Come now, my dear. You don't want to embarrass yourself any further do you? Surely you do not want me to demonstrate who is truly Mistress here, do you?"

Narcissa' face paled than became red with embarrassment. She rose slowly and left the room. Silence followed until Lucius moved to seat Morrigan. His hand lingered on her back long enough for everyone watching to understand the truth. His cool expression toward the door left no doubt of the consequences Narcissa had brought upon herself.

Morrigan felt good. Truly good for the first time in a while. Bringing Narcissa Black down a few levels was worth the trouble she might cause later. After that, dinner passed with relative quiet. Voldemort had not shown as Lucius though he might. Rumor was he was meeting with some informant that had info on the Longbottoms.

Lucius left little doubt as to his true feelings about Skye. He was attentive and watchful of her every movement. She flushed at his praise and admired his commanding presence with all those gathered. He had a power that was beyond magic. Had he used his power, money and prestige against the Voldemort, the war might not have lasted this long. Morrigan was saddened at that thought but buried it.

There was only one moment of unease. When Bella, seemingly upset at her sister's treatment in front of such a gathering, inquired about Skye Finnigan's family.

Lucius tensed as he had no idea what to say. But before she had even been sorted at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and the Circle had arranged a complete background. A pure blood one so no matter what house she would be accepted.

"Well, it's not well known but the Irish Finnigan's are a pure blood family. Trace their roots back to Dawna Ravenclaw. In fact, there were several Blacks in my family tree last I looked. And a Nott. My mother's family. . . well my mother's family are decedents of Syltherin's sister, Selena. And my great-grandfather was Grindelwald's closet supporter, Henri Karanostov."

Silence followed her false admission and then Bella rose and nodded to her. "Welcome to the family, Skye Finnigan."


End file.
